Ever After?
by Dont-Stop-Believin
Summary: Sequel to Forever and Always.Peter and Wendy are finally able to be together.However,they find themselves with new obsticles to overcome. Will their marriage be able to over come it?.Will they prove to be good rulers?
1. The Uncertain Father

**Author: Hey!Im back. I thought about it...and I decided on a sequel, see how it goes!. So yeah, thanks to you all who reveiwed and enjoyed the first story, I greatly appreciate it!. So, I hope this goes as well as the first one...so enjoy!. And one thing I forgot to add in while writing the first one...I do not own the _Peter Pan_ characters...I just write about 'em!. But again, I hope you enjoy!.**

In just a few days, all the arrangements were prepared for the newly engaged couple's special day. The wedding would be held in Neverland, with the Darling's in attendance, along with almost all of the island. It was going to be a **_huge _**celebration!.

The Indians and fairies agreed to set up and plan the wedding itself, the happy couple only had to arrive with the Darling family. However, it was agreed that not all of the family attended. Only the parents, and eldest siblings made it a lot easier on the guest list. This was fine to Michael and the twins, for they were just glad the couple has gotten back together, they didn't care much for weddings anyways.

For the next few days, the Darling family have been busy as ever in packing and preparing for their trip to the magical Island. However, Mr. Darling wasn't so sure about the whole thing himself. "I just don't want to believe that there is some island beyond a star!" Mr. Darling retorted to his wife, one afternoon. "Darling, it's fine!" his wife insisted. "Your just still getting over the shock of your only daughter getting married!" Mrs. Darling finished, and continued with her knitting.

"Which I still don't see the boy as the perfect husband for her!" Mr. Darling retorted again, turning to his wife for a moment before returning to the window. "George dear, you already agreed they may and besides, they were going to do it with or without your blessing" said Mrs. Darling. She took this pause to put her things away.

"You have nothing to worry about George. Peter has already proved that he cares for her, and that should be reassurance enough that they will get along just fine!" Mrs. Darling said, coming up behind her husband at the window.

"…and besides, they get to rule the whole island!". "That's the other thing I'm concerned about" Mr. Darling suddenly spun around to face his wife.

"Wendy is but seventeen…I don't think she is ready to become…a queen" said Mr. Darling uneasily.

"darling, if your so unsure of these things then maybe you should try spending some time with Peter. It certainly helped you tighten your relationship with Wendy!" suggested Mrs. Darling eagerly. "Get him to show you the island, and test his skills to see if you think he'd be a proper husband" Mrs. Darling said, starting to walk off. " and consult the fairies if your unsure of Peter and Wendy ruling" she continued. "Just, don't take matters into your own hands!" she warned before heading off into the kitchen.

Mr. Darling watched his wife before turning back to the window, also becoming lost in his many rushing thoughts. Mr. Darling still stood by his agreement to let the two marry, however his mind still couldn't get over the fact that his only daughter grew up so fast. His proud heart sank at the thought of her moving to what the children called Neverland, and to rule over it just because "fairies" appointed them the throne.

On the other hand, he was very proud of his daughter, that she did find someone to love, and love dearly which reminded him of his own wife, and is to become a queen!. Of all the things to be….he couldn't have been prouder…that in fact, put all their suggestions to shame. These things he was greatly proud of what Wendy had accomplished, however he was unsure of her choice of husband.

Mr. Darling was unsure of Peter's abilities as a husband. The boy lived on a island all his life, and has only housed with the Keating's for a couple of months!. It's true that during that time, Peter too was educated at one of the finest private boy's school in London, but what will they do after they're married?.

Sure, they rule a Island, but what will they do for a home?. How will they make a living?. Are there dangers on this island?. And what if they want to start a family….however, Mr. Darling did not want to think about that just yet. A defeated sigh cut through the silence of the drawing room as Mr. Darling watched on from the window. He would take his wife's advice.

When the family visited the Island, Mr. Darling would spend as much time as possible with Peter, getting to know what the customs of the island was like, getting to know Peter better as a person, and maybe give him some advice and help on how to be a proper husband. Just so that he would be satisfied that his daughter was in the right hands, and that Wendy and Mrs. Darling wouldn't have to worry. A confident smile appeared on his lips.

The grandfather clock then chimed behind him, breaking him of his thoughts. Mr. Darling turned to check the time, then turning to the window with another sigh. "They're late" he said gruffly. Mrs. Darling again appeared behind him. "Darling, please calm down!." She said worriedly. "I'm sure they are on they're way now" she said calmly.

"What could they have been doing all afternoon!" Mr. Darling again said, his voice raised a bit. "They know that we are leaving for Neverland soon right?" asked Mr. Darling. Mrs. Darling sighed sadly. "Yes dear, Peter said himself that they needed them back as soon as possible" she said, turning back to the kitchen. "Who's that?" Mr. Darling asked confused. "The fairy royals?" he joked.

"Yes dear" Mrs. Darling agreed from the kitchen, breaking her husband bemused from his thoughts. "I still don't believe that fairies told them to become the new rulers….or fairies in general" Mr. Darling said again gruffly. Mrs. Darling hurriedly came into the room. "Darling….you know that this is a great honour to them both, and we need to respect that!" she said sadly, not quite believing in the Island herself.

Through her point of view, Mrs. Darling had found this situation to be quite shocking, due to the announcement of the marriage of her daughter. Along with the news of the two becoming the new rulers of this Island also. However, she found it rather enchanting that this was important to Wendy, and the other children. It made her soft at heart, and want her to become like her youth, but yet, her daughter had taken the responsibility as a adult.

That meaning, that Wendy chose to marry when she felt ready, with no strings attached. Through the events of confronting Millicent and breaking free of her control, also becoming independent from Braden, Mrs. Darling felt that her daughter made the right decisions leading up to this point. That Wendy had truly grown up. However, she did have uncertainties about this Island as well, but thought less of it for she was happier and prouder of her daughter.

She too decided that she will instruct her daughter in the beings of a proper wife, but she was uncertain of the facts of being a good queen!. She thought it only an island, and that they were only young, but somehow would be trained so that they both would be ready for marriage and the throne.

But Mrs. Darling felt she had to be there at the first, to help guide the couple in the right direction.

"And remember what Peter told you!. Never speak of disbelief in fairies. They shall drop dead and we don't want to be the cause of that now do we George?." Mrs. Darling came up behind her husband and shook him slightly, seeing he was in a trance at the window. "Hmm?. Oh yes darling of course!" he stated simply, before turning back to the window.

"Darling….stop worrying!" Mrs. Darling said annoyed, pushing on her husband's back. "Well….how am I to let them marry if they aren't going to be responsible!" shouted Mr. Darling. Mrs. Darling rolled her eyes and sighed annoyed. "They said they will be back by half passed three" Mrs. Darling quoted. Mr. Darling turned his attention to the grandfather clock.

"And its quarter past four" said Mr. Darling, then turning to the window.

"What are you afraid of George?" Mrs. Darling asked confused. "Nothing in London will hurt them. Peter will protect her if they come across danger" said Mrs. Darling, starting to walk away. "It's Peter I don't quite trust!. If he can't take care of her here….how is he to care for her when they're married!" Mr. Darling almost yelled.

Mrs. Darling was taken aback by her husband's outrage, but understood his fear, for she feared it too. "George" she began softly. "I know your scared of losing Wendy….but I'm sure that Peter will be a good husband to her" said Mrs. Darling. Mr. Darling grew stiff. "How can we be sure?. I don't want her to waste her life away" Mr. Darling now stated softly. Mary delicately rested her head on her husband's back now, thinking things through.

"Because I trust our daughter's judgement." Mary simply stated. " I think that we need to put trust in both of them, so that we can trust our motives when we show them how to be proper during their marriage. They are still so young, they need guidance, and to do that, we must first trust that they, and we are doing the right thing" Mary continued. "…and I believe that they are!".

George smiled to his wise wife, knowing that she was right, as always, but still couldn't press his uncertainty. "I'm sure your right!. I just wish them to be safe" said Mr. Darling. Mary was the one to smile. "As all parents wish their children to be I'm sure!" she said then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"They'll be fine!. But, we can show them a thing or two when we go to Neverland!" Mrs. Darling said, shooting her husband a wink before turning to the kitchen. "I must go put dinner on" she stated, disappearing into the doorway. Mr. Darling turned to the window, but was once more disturbed when the front door suddenly burst open.

In stumbled a hysterical Wendy and Peter, they're faces red from laughing so hard and from the cool wind that rushed in along with them. Mr. Darling watched the two with half bemusement, half questionable, watching them unsuccessfully try to keep their footing and to calm their giggles. He could also barely make out they're slurred words in between.

"and then….you….fell…" Wendy tried to say but instantly burst into more giggles. "Wasn't that funny?" Peter only said in response. One thought came to Mr. Darling's mind. "My god!. Are you drunk?" Mr. Darling boomed at the two. Peter and Wendy continued to laugh, their gazes now turned to Wendy's father. " Hello….Father" Wendy tried to say through trying to press her giggles. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling….are you drunk?" Mr. Darling asked quite serious and angry, his darkened glare fell upon the two as he advanced on them.

Instantly, Wendy's expression was suddenly turned that of angry. "Father!" she bellowed. "How could you ask me such a question?. You know I'm under age!". Still, her father came up and studied her closely, Wendy suddenly afraid of his eyes. Peter watched on, his expression calmed as well.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Mr. Darling hissed in his daughter's face, causing her to flinch at his tone.

"The Garden's father…." Wendy stated nervously. "The fairies wanted to know of the arrangements". Mr. Darling straightened, satisfied that her breath did not stink with alcohol. "So you haven't been drinking!" he stated.

He turned away from them. "I'll see you at dinner" he said and began to walk off. Both Peter and Wendy sensed the uneasiness of her father and the mood he just turned on them was a sure example of his worry.

Not wanting another confrontation, Peter took Wendy's hand and gently tried to pull her to her room, however, a sense of concern came over Wendy, and she broke away from Peter's hold, and ran after her father. "Father please, is my marriage bothering you?" she asked simply.

Mr. Darling stopped in his tracks. Wendy could see him stiffen, her heart pained for him. "Peter, will you please excuse us" Mr. Darling answered, they could tell that his voice broke. Feeling as if he must stay for Wendy's protection, he turned to her for her consult. She nodded her head to the nursery, also adding a smile for reassurance.

Peter sent a smile back to her before turning and giving them privacy. Once alone, Wendy turned back to her father. "Father…" she started. However, Mr. Darling took this moment to answer. "I was only worried for you Wendy" he stated. "I still don't like this idea of you going away…" Mr. Darling said, trying to control his emotions. Wendy's eyes started to tear as she heard the sadness in his voice.

"I know…I'm still trying to get over it too" said Wendy, her voice almost matching his. "The thought of leaving this place someday frightened me, and I was blinded by the joys of childhood" she continued. "That's when I met Peter" she blurted. Mr. Darling turned towards her, light reflecting from his glasses to make his tears shine. "I thought I'd lost you….lost all of you!" He said sadly. "We thought you weren't coming back, you were having to much fun being children" his voice now a bit angered.

"Yes, I suppose it was bit fun, but my time there also realized that I had to come back, to grow up" said Wendy, her eyes brimmed heavily with tears.

"What made you decide that?. From the last time I saw you, you were absolutely against growing up" said Mr. Darling. Wendy bit her lip, remembering the fight she had with him that night. Her tears starting to weigh on her eyes.

"I found that even though childhood has it's pleasures, so did growing up. I didn't want to be a child forever, when I realized the good things that come along with growing up, that children couldn't experience" said Wendy. "What was that?" Mr. Darling asked confused. Wendy gave a small smile.

"Love…and a family, and just living life to it's fullest" said Wendy, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

"I wanted Peter to love me, I knew that he felt something for me, but he wouldn't admit it. My fight with him that night realized that children only have little experience in the world, and even though they have many adventures, I wished to gain the experience that adults do" Wendy said.

"Children only see one part of the world….innocents. I wanted to see the world through experience…..the pain, the love, the joy, which meant feelings. Children only have joy. I wanted all the feelings and to learn by them. Peter wanted nothing to do with them!. That made me realize, I wasn't meant to be a child forever, I was meant to grow up to my full potential"

Wendy stopped to let more tears fall down her face. "And I did that thanks to you, Father" a smile now breaking through her tear stained face.

Mr. Darling's face also broke out into tears, as he opened his arms to Wendy, she embracing her father happily. Both sat in they're embrace, tears soaking their garments, but they didn't care, they just cried among themselves. However, they didn't notice that Peter listened from the stairs. A small smile crept to his lips as he listened to Wendy's usual wise words. Satisfied that Mr. Darling got the message, Peter went up to wait for her.

They stayed wrapped up in their hug and tears for many moments, until Wendy suddenly broke away. "Father, you need not to worry!" she said.  
"Growing up has taught me to become a better person, and you and mother's teachings have advanced in my knowledge" Wendy smiled.

"I know everything I need to know….and I'm now ready to take the next step in my life". Mr. Darling smiled. He knew she was right.

"However, there is one more thing that we need to be taught" said Wendy smugly. Mr. Darling turned a questioning look to her. "To be proper in marriage cause I know it to bother you when things are not your way" Wendy teased. They both broke out in laughter, then shared one more hug.

"I know that you will be fine….it's just I wish you to be safe" Mr. Darling said softly into Wendy's ear.

"You needn't to worry Father" she whispered back, sniffling back the tears that dripped from her eyes. "I am a young woman now!. I am quite capable of taking care of myself" she said quite forcefully. Mr. Darling closed his eyes as more tears began to prick his eyes. " I know" he whispered then pulled her out of his arms to look into her sparkling face. "I just think you my little girl still!" he continued, a smile appeared on both their faces.

"I know you'll be fine….I just can't help but worry for you sometimes".

Wendy gave a sad giggle. "Thank you Father…." She started. "You've taught me all I need to know and I am grateful" she said through her tears. "I'll put it to good use" she said with a smile. Mr. Darling shot one back to her, and kissed her on the forehead lightly before sending her off. Mr. Darling looked after her, gently whipping the tears from his eyes. His thoughts somewhat less jumbled, however, his uncertainty still not put to rest.

A few days later

"I'm ever so excited!" Mrs. Darling giggled with happiness. The Darling's all stood in the Nursery, before the window, suitcases piled beside them. John staring out into the night sky, searching the stars for the familiar figure.

Mr. Darling amusingly rolled his eyes at how giddy his daughter and wife acted, their faces overflowing with happiness, their eyes sparkled with excitement. George, however was getting quite anxious, checking his watch every two minutes, but yet still so excited inside.

The boys all played on the floor, pirate hats and feathers tied to their heads, swords and arrows flying around the room. They too were greatly excited to be heading off once more to the magical place, with the exception of the younger ones, who were a bit ticked off but felt it would be better to stay put. Mr. And Mrs. Keating had agreed to take the boys for a few days.

So everything was settled.

"How long does he usually take?" Mr. Darling asked eagerly to his daughter. Wendy's huge smile slightly flickered at her father's anxious voice. "He'll be here any minute Father" she said simply. "Please be patient". Wendy turned to the window, staring off into the bright London below their window, then turned her gaze to the beautifully lit night sky. Wendy sighed somewhat sadly, and dropped her gaze to her beautiful ring, fingering the jewel sadly. What was taking so long?.

Moments later, filled with now much more anxious and worry, the tension was suddenly broken by a loud crowing echoing from the distance. "Its Pan!. I see him!" John suddenly announced excitedly, jumping to his feet from where he had begun to drift to sleep on the floor moments ago. All the children suddenly crowded around the window to watch Peter make his grand decent to the balcony outside the Nursery window.

Another loud crow and Peter now was in perfect view, a huge smile crept to his lips as he saw the crowd awaiting him. Another thought came to his head, the Darling Parents. Would they be mad that it took so long for the preparations?. Peter thought hopefully they wouldn't, but when they finally get to the island would surely make up for it, hopefully.

Lightly, Peter finally touched down onto the cold metal of the balcony, a huge smile shooting to all the little eager faces at the window. Many questions soon bombarded him, but with another loud crow, they were instantly shushed. Even though Peter was happy that the boys came to the window in greetings, he still pined to see his Wendy.

Stepping into the window, the crowd of boys parted as he walked further into the room, and at the end stood his Wendy. They stood silent for a moment, just taking in each other's glowing appearance for they'd been apart for now three days. The lamplight showed off their bodies, which gave them a golden shine. Wendy was dressed in a light blue dress, short sleeves and a pink ribbon tied to her waist, her hair down. Peter just in his old leaves, which horrified Mr. Darling, Tinkerbell sparkled at his shoulder.

They slowly walked towards one another, they're smiles brightening, and they embraced each other tightly, giving a soft kiss on the lips and a little comforting squeeze before breaking apart and facing the parents. "Ready to go sir?" Peter asked with a smile, his arm still tight around Wendy's waist, her arms tight around his neck, her head resting tiredly on his broad shoulder.

Before Mr. Darling answered, he took in the two before him, their loving embraces, the kiss they just shared, not caring if anyone saw, and their bright and happy faces when in each other's presence. He hated to admit it, but they reminded him of when he and Mary were their age. So in love and care free, nothing could ever break them apart. All his anger suddenly melted away and a smile came to his lips. "Yes…I suppose we are" he said, suddenly slipping his arm around his wife and holding her like Peter did Wendy.

After shooting a smile to her husband, Mrs. Darling broke away and gave each of the younger boys a heart filled kiss and hug tears starting to prick her eyes at the sudden thought of leaving them behind. The boys all squashed into her arms, tried their best to try and reassure her one last time that they'd be alright. Mr. Darling helped Peter with the luggage as Wendy also bit her brothers goodbye.

"Everyone ready?" asked Peter one last time, checking to see if everyone had their respectable suitcase in hand. Wendy coming up beside him and slipped her hand into Peter's. A chorus of agreement came from behind them and he nodded to the awaiting fairy, who then eagerly sprinkled people with enough fairy dust. Mrs. Darling marvelling at the glowing like freshly fallen snow, Mr. Darling sneezed with disgust.

"How are we to fly?" asked Mrs. Darling, sounding a bit eager but also a bit frightened. Peter turned to Wendy and they shared a smile before answering.

"Why all you need are happy thoughts!" Peter announced a happy bounce in his voice. Wendy noticed the confused looks by her parents, and gave a little nod to Peter. Instantly, Peter tightened his grip on her hand and hearing her call out to watch them, suddenly flew into the air and out the window in a flash.

The Darling parents watched horrified as one by one the boys followed the two and shot out the window. Frightened, both parents ran to the window in search of their children. A sudden call from above them, raised their gazes to the sky, their eyes popping at the sight of the children floating. "Think of something happy Mother, Father!" Curly called to them. Mr. And Mrs. Darling looked at each other dazed, before taking hold of the other's hand tightly, shutting their eyes tight and letting their minds run freely.

Instantly, they began to feel their bodies become weightless, their feet now being supported by nothing but air. Hitting the ceiling, they opened their eyes to the horrified sight, but calmed after a few times of almost falling to the ground, and flew out the window to join the others. "Now where do we go?" asked Mr. Darling, still a bit uneasy that they were floating over London.

"Follow me!" Peter said again, taking Wendy's hand and again shooting to the stars, the other eagerly following, Curly and Nibs helping their parents to stay afloat until they got to the portal. "I feel…..a bit…sick" Mr. Darling stuttered, his gaze falling to the earth miles below then back to the sky before them. A sudden shriek from far ahead suddenly made them realize that the other were far ahead of them, playing happily while they awaited.

Once they caught up, Peter spoke again. "Hold on tight!" he called, now slipping his arm around Wendy's waist, gripping tight, her arm already weaved around his arm, her grip also tightened. Mr. Darling followed the instructions only to feel his body suddenly becoming sucked into an unknown source, screams of joy and fear surrounding the group as the stars around them suddenly blurred into nothingness.

**Author: So...thats the beginning!. A know its a bit repetitive but yeah...I could re write it and make it less confusing. Please review and tell me what ya think!. Always looking forward to them...you guys are great thanks!.**


	2. Becoming Enemies

**Author: Hey...back again!. Here is the second chappie and it is basically about how Mr. Darling sees things in Neverland, and the changes he thinks are to be made before Peter and Wendy get married, and that Peter begins to despise him because of these and yeah, they kinda become enemies...but don't worry, it will settle!. **

**Anyways, thanks for your reviews so far, and please enjoy.**

All that could be heard around them was just the rushing wind whistling in their ears. All they're bodies getting sucked further into the unknown blind portal, until sudden darkness flooded around them.

"George…look where we are!" Mr. Darling heard his wife call into the darkness. Slowly, George Darling cracked a eyelid, both eyes instantly popping to the magnificent view before them. Miles and miles of stars seemed to float along under them, and looking towards Peter, noticed that when touched, they streamed from your fingers like water.

"Come on!. Try it!" Peter called to the group, pulling Wendy to float under him, a protective arm around her waist, he took her other wrist gently and slowly dipped her delicate hand into the pool of stars. She instantly giggled and the two shared a loving gaze.

"Oh George, you should try this!" called his wife from his side. He instantly turned to see that her hand as well was trailing along the seem-like water. With a smile, he followed and was amazed at the feeling. It truly did feel much like water, silky to the touch but looked as liquid stars. "There it is!. It's Neverland!" they heard the boys shout, and the Darling parents raised their curious gazes to the flowing sunlight now before them.

The growing sunlight now blanked the flowing stars as it appeared from behind the mount of Island growing ever larger as they neared. "This is Neverland?" asked Mr. Darling curiously, yet intrigued. "It's beautiful!" Mrs. Darling breathed beside him, her eyes alight with wonder and happiness. Finally, they would get to experience the Island they're children had run off to those 5 years ago.

As they got closer, they noticed that clouds now gathered. To the adults surprise, the clouds here resembled more like plump bundles of cotton candy, pleasantly whipped. Mrs. Darling smiled, remembering that she used to love the stuff when she was much younger, Mr. Darling however disliked it ever since he threw it back up at a carnival when he too was younger.

Mr. Darling gave a disgusted look, as the group now descended into the clouds, the plump, multi coloured fluff parting to reveal the group the proper view of the Island. They descended onto the white coloured sand lining the beautiful sea green ocean, the waves thundered them a welcome. Mrs. Darling marvelled at the soft, warm sand that dug between her toes, she smiled and turned towards the wide ocean before them.

"Oh this is just lovely" she said delightfully. The boys, Peter and Wendy shared a satisfied look. "What do you think George?" she asked curiously. "You know I never liked the beach Mary" he commented, watching the sand run through his fingers, almost like the liquid stars. "It's very bright. I thought it was night?" asked Mr. Darling, turning a curious gaze to the sky.

"It was…" started Peter. "Until I came back" a smile spread across his face, this was the perfect opportunity to mess with the parents. Wendy gave him a playful slap on the arm. "What he means is, Peter controls the climate!. They are tuned to his emotions and reflect them into the weather" Wendy explained.

"Well…that's helpful!" said Mrs. Darling, not quite sure if she understood that, Mr. Darling gave a question brow.

"Come, we must meet with the fairies!" Peter announced suddenly, seeing that everyone was wondering where to go next. Taking Wendy's hand, he led them through the evergreens, pointing out various trees, poisonous and dangerous plants to avoid and also the dangers and safety of the forest. The group trekked down the dirt trail, mud already covering the soles of their footwear, the travelers except Peter and Wendy tired out from the long walk. They were ever so glad to finally come upon a huge clearing, the trees not so close together, tiny balls of light weaving there way through them.

"What are those?" asked Mrs. Darling, suddenly clinging to her husband's arm tightly, fearing that one of the creatures would attack them. "Those are the fairies Mother, they are quite peaceful!" John said soothingly, calming his mother.

"Those are fairies?" asked Mr. Darling, raising another curious brow. Wendy let out a giggle as Peter again pulled her towards the clearing, Curly and John explaining on the way.

They stopped, at about the middle of the clearing, suddenly becoming overwhelmed at the beauty of these tiny creatures of light curiously floating around them. Two larger balls of light suddenly found there way before the group and revealed themselves as the King and Queen. Instantly, Peter, Wendy and the boys dropped to their knees before the grand creatures, the Darling parents left confused on their feet.

"Mother, Father, bow to them!" Nibs hissed to his still standing parents, however he was hushed. "No no, the parents of our future queen may stand if they please, we do not need their respect, neither yours, for our time here is ending quickly, please rise!" the queen gestured to them, they all rose at once. "It is us, who should be bowing to you" the king said, he and the queen bowing before Peter and Wendy.

"We are so happy, that you both have decided to take the throne once we left. Both of you will make such wonderful rulers" the king continued. A blush came to both Peter and Wendy's cheeks. "It will be an honour!" Wendy said, nodding, Peter tightening his grip on her hand lovingly. "Now, about them becoming the new rulers…" Mr. Darling suddenly butted in. "You thought it crazy that your daughter become queen of this land?. Understandable!. You both were our greatest concern" the queen turned to the Darling parents. "But you have nothing to worry about, they have still so much to learn about ruling, and marriage before their time. We're glad you could come. We can use your help" she continued.

"Our help training them?. Oh yes, we'd be honoured as well, your highness" Mrs. Darling said gleefully, bowing low to the glowing queen. "Yes, they will be properly taught before this marriage shall take place" said Mr. Darling, matter of factly.

The queen smiled. "You needn't to worry….they will be in safe hands" she commented before floating along to her husband.

"Go, meet with the Indians, they have already prepared so much for your stay" said the king, nodding further off into the forest.

"They have been waiting for you along time, go and meet them. We'll catch up with you later!" the queen continued, before both started to float back to join the rest of the golden globes of light. "Yes your majesties!" Peter agreed, he, Wendy and the boys bowing low once more. A smile from the departing royalty and they were gone, leaving the travelers on another quest. "How long will this path take?" Mr. Darling groaned, Mrs. Darling elbowing him hard in the side.

It didn't take them long at all to find the encampment of the Indians, smoke suddenly covering their trail, however they found they're way by group effort. "Pan!.Wendy!" the Indian cheers suddenly arose from all around them, suddenly becoming bombarded by many bronzed and painted faces.

"You are finally back, we've been waiting" one of them said, pulling the young couple from the group of travelers.

"We are so happy to have heard about the engagement. Preparations have already begun!." Another painted face commented. "What's going on?. Who are all of you?" Mr. Darling's cries came from somewhere in the middle of the group, until finally pulled free, along with his wife, by the braves.

"You must be the Wendy-Lady's parents!. Honoured for you to join us in this celebration!." The brave said eagerly, pulling Mr. Darling into a friendly hug. "You come, celebrate!" they shouted, pulling the group towards the middle of the camp. "Lessons will begin tomorrow for both Pan and Wendy, lots of work for marriage" said a brave, plunking Mr. Darling onto a root chair. "With ruling and all, what time for mating?" asked another, they suddenly brought out various colours of face paint.

"Wait, what?. Mating?" Mr. Darling choked with surprise, as someone removed his glasses and rushed cold paint onto his cheek. "Yes darling, Peter and Wendy will soon want to have children you know!" Mrs. Darling commented beside him. "But they are too young!" Mr. Darling shouted. "Maybe it's a different custom here George" Mrs. Darling said, shrugging her shoulders and enjoying the company of the Indians as they're celebration party began.

The celebration first started with the painting of faces of the "Travelers from London" they called them, and sitting at great oak tables, began eating the most wonderful feast they ever had. Peter and Wendy sat at the largest table, crowns of woven vines placed on their heads, faces painted red and blue, the bravest of Indians surrounding them, just laughing and having a grand time.

The boys at a different table, smaller with younger braves seated with them, a food fight no doubted to follow. Mr. And Mrs. Darling seated with the rest of the braves, chatting happily among them was his wife, eagerly devouring the delicious food. Mr. Darling however, munched furiously at his foot, sometimes nodding to the Indian trying to converse with him, just to be polite, but his eyes fixated on the soon-to-be-married couple.

Darkness fell over the forests, and the camp fires blared, crackling smoke to the star-lit sky as dancers and drummers lined them. Many now where up and dancing around the beautiful fires, their feet tramping the ground to the beat of the music. Some stayed at their place at the tables, either still conversing, happily or drunkenly, or devouring their twelfth or thirteenth serving of food. Most of the boys were among the dancers, along with Peter and Wendy.

Mr. Darling's dark eyes watched unpleasantly as the couple spun around the camp fires, laughing joyously to the music, they held loving gazes, bright smiles also played on their lips.

Mr. Darling forgot about what should happen after marriage: children!. As if that wasn't worry enough for him, she was much too young to have a child!. At her age?. Of course the people here encourage it, they want a heir to the throne, but Mr. Darling was absolutely against it!. They mustn't be alone!.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except for Mr. Darling, carefully planning on what do to about this whole marriage situation. Finally, everyone became tired and weary as the moon was now over the top of the sky and descending, they all decided to call it a night.

The weary group of travelers all met up once more. "Where are we to sleep exactly?" Mrs. Darling yawned. "The Indians have offered some spare tents to us, and some can sleep in our old tree home" Peter explained, a tired smile on his lips, and a arm around Wendy as she rested her tired head on his shoulder. "Alright then, George, myself and the boys will stay in the tree home, you two need your rest" Mrs. Darling sighed happily. All agreed and began to break off to their sleeping quarters when suddenly, Mr. Darling shouted. "Stop!. This is unacceptable!".

They all turned to him tired and confused. "Peter, the boys and I will take the tree home, you ladies shall take the tents" said Mr. Darling. All gave shocked and surprised expressions. "Father…" Wendy started to argue, now broken away from Peter's grasp. "No Wendy, I am still your father and I lay down the laws. You are not to sleep with him until you are married, and you shall be taught by your mother in the ways of a proper wife" he turned to his wife, Mrs. Darling smiled uneasily.

"…and Peter shall be taught by myself in the ways of a proper husband, you both shall be taught by the fairies on how to rule this…Island, and you shall not be married until we all agree it is time, and both of you are ready!" stated Mr. Darling proudly. Wendy became angered. "But Father, you can't…" but was suddenly stopped when Peter took her arm, gently pulling her back.

"Actually Wendy, I think your father may be right. We don't want to screw this up you know. It would be best to learn some things before we do this, so that at least we have a better idea of what we're doing" Peter said, trying his best to calm her, but get his point across firmly. Wendy still didn't like it, but she agreed anyways. "Alright, I suppose" she said a bit defeated. With that, goodnights were issued and Peter and Wendy kissed, along with Mr. And Mrs. Darling. Peter then led the boys down the track to the old tree home, Mr. Darling giving questioning looks to the boys as they conversed about their memories of the Island. Finally the reached it, and Mr. Darling marvelled at how to enter, pulling a vine and the bark opens like a door. However, he was less impressed upon the landing.

Once inside, the boys brushed themselves off from their landing pile and readied for bed. Mr. Darling carefully looked around the place, somewhat amazed that these and his children could have lived in such a state. "So this is the tree home my children have talked so much about?" asked Mr. Darling, noticing that Peter just appeared out of a room.

"Yep, great isn't it?. I've lived here all my life" said Peter, with a satisfied smile. "And you expect to live here while your married and during your rein?" asked Mr. Darling curiously. Peter gave a shrug. "I suppose. Wendy didn't mind it, she actually quite loved it" said Peter. Mr. Darling gave a disgusted look, again his eyes traveling. "This will need improvements" Peter heard the man say, his expression turning sour but brushed it off for Wendy's sake.

"So, where would you sleep?" asked Peter, gazing at the man with a hardened stare. "Is there no sensible bed?" Mr. Darling asked, finally resting his gaze to Peter. The young man simply just pointed to his bed. "Only bed in the house, and its disrespectful to make the future king sleep on the floor" said Peter coldly. Mr. Darling felt the boy's anger. "Oh no. We wouldn't want royalty all dirty now do we?." Mr. Darling asked mockingly. "Is there a roll out?".

Peter nodded and went into another room. Mr. Darling rummaged around the belongings scattered everywhere, along with the rooming and furniture. "How do you except to raise a family in this state?" Mr. Darling asked, only meant for himself, however Peter came back with a more angered look and forcefully shoved the bedding and blankets angrily at Mr. Darling. The man stumbling to catch it. "You have rules for our children too, or you actually going to let us live our own lives?" asked Peter coldly, turning back into his room.

"Well your not expected to bare children at your ages!" Mr. Darling called back. Peter stopped and turned around slowly, the anger boiling inside him. " You may be Wendy's father, but that's one thing that isn't up for you to decide" said Peter,

finally settling into his fur covered bed, turning his back to Mr. Darling coldly. 'We'll see boy" Mr. Darling muttered as he laid down on his lain out bedding by the fire. "We'll see!".

The sun was half way to the top of the sky, painting Neverland with its orange glow, reflecting off of the cotton clouds, making them fluff with brightness. Mr. Darling and some of the boys: John, Tootles and Curly, all sat at the oak table, hungrily eating away at their breakfast. Mr. Darling's eyes once more traveled over the home, now seeing all the dust being reflected off of the sunlight. 'This place needs much work', he thought.

Suddenly, a green blur suddenly rushed past them, also creating a torrent of blowing wind behind it. "Stop!" Mr. Darling commanded and there stood Peter at the doorway, one foot forwards, to step up the shoot. "What?" Peter asked annoyed, he cursed inwardly, he was caught by Wendy's father. "Where might you be going?" Mr. Darling asked curiously, eyeing the young man.

Peter bit down on his bottom lip, his mind hurriedly trying to come up with something to use as an excuse, a lie. "I'm um, going to patrol the Island, as future king I have to be aware of any potential danger that might come as a threat to my subjects" Peter said, puffing out his chest to try to seem manly, and convince the horrid man he regretted bringing. However, Mr. Darling looked unconvinced. "Your going off to visit Wendy" Mr. Darling confirmed, shaking his head in disappointment. Peter tried to think up an argue but none came, and he agreed, knowing he was found out. "I was going to visit Wendy".

"No, no Peter Pan!. No visiting my daughter today, your training begins today and there is much to do" said Mr. Darling, shaking a finger to the young man. "What?. But the fairies old me to meet them at noon, then I'll take lessons on leadership!" Peter argued, taking a few steps towards the table.

"Yes, but you also need lessons in being a proper husband, otherwise Wendy is sent back with me" said Mr. Darling, eyeing the boy from beyond his tea cup. "You can't do that!. She already agreed to be queen, the fairies won't let her leave until we're married!" Peter's raised voice boomed through the muddy walls, the silent, frightened boys watching this argument curiously.

"….and your not getting married until I say you are!. So, it's either listen to me or you'll have to put up with me constantly nagging at you" Mr. Darling argued back, a threat to his voice.

"So Peter, what will it be?" he asked teasingly, taking another sip of his tea. Peter gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll listen" he said quietly. Mr. Darling shot him a triumphant smile.

"So…bring your sword, we are scouting for enemies and hunting, to provide for your family" said Mr. Darling. Peter watching curiously as Mr. Darling moved to the doorway.

"You did say as future king you have to be aware of enemies, and you must prove that you can care for my daughter…" Mr. Darling started. "Unless you think I a better…" he started, but with a grunt from Peter, the boy took a sword and marched out of the house, Mr. Darling gesturing the boys to follow and went to the surface, the still sleeping boys to be watched over by the fairies.

**Author:Hope you enjoyed it. I, personally didn't really like how I made everything work out, I think I could have written it better...but what do you guys think?. Anyways, hope you liked it...please review!. Always lookin' forward to those!. Rock on!.**


	3. The Past Returns

**Author: Hey!. I'm back again. I'm sorry for seeming like a really long break but school was getting really hectic and all the work...arg, it was horrible!. The teachers are really cracking the whips cause its getting close to the first report cards so...yeah!. Anyways, now Im back and I wanna thank you all for reviewing me...you guys are so supportive!. With you guys, hopefully this will be as good as the first!. **

**And another few things, I will try to update every weekend if I can, but keep in mind of school(grrr...). And I do not own any of these Peter Pan characters...I just like to mess with them...lol, in a good way!. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review!.**

The morning seemed much slower as the troop of boys, led by Peter, tracked through the seemingly giant shrubbery of the forests. Mr Darling, competing with Peter for leadership over pack, was actually looking as if he enjoyed the walk. This greatly surprised the boys.

The boys, by this time, where not only tired physically, but also mentally for Mr. Darling kept on questioning almost everything he spotted!. Be it tree type and their fruits, or animals and their danger. "Father, can we please go home!" John whined, almost tripping over a rock in exhaustion.

"Yes Mr Darling, We've been out here for hours, what are we looking for?" Peter also piped up, turning to the man with hate and tired eyes. "Until you prove yourself Peter, my boy, we are not to leave the forest!" Mr. Darling said sternly. "But how am I to do that?" Peter questioned irritably, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"You must slay a wild animal…!" Mr. Darling announced, the boys gasping with excitement and surprise. "Your crazy old man" Peter retorted. "I could never kill a animal of Neverland" he interjected. A small, evil smile came to Mr. Darling's lips. "Then how are you to protect Wendy?. The Island?" asked Mr. Darling. "My point proven!".

"You have proven nothing!" Peter hissed now through clenched teeth. "Besides, all the animals here are gentle and kind, they'd never hurt us!" Peter exclaimed. However, all of the sudden, the bushes surrounding them began to rustle, and a loud and seemingly angry growl came echoing through the forest.

The smaller boys crowded around Mr. Darling and Peter. "Well Peter, here is your chance!" Mr. Darling said sternly, hoping now was the time for the boy to fail, but also hoping to somehow get through this alive!. Down in the Indian village, it was no much better for Wendy. She was exhausted from being woken up at seven in the morning, and put to instant work.

The Indians had put her through so many chores, she was ready to faint from it. She had never done so much labour in her life, not even her aunt had put her through these many chores, neither her mother.

Speaking of Mrs, Darling. She watched as her daughter went through every single chore and job she was put to. Mrs. Darling saw how tired and weak she had become, each job seemed to be draining her of her strength. She too had been put to work, but like Wendy's work. Once or twice she tried to help her daughter, but the Indians refused it saying

"_If she is to be a wife, then she must learn the ways of one!. Also understanding the duties she must do for her family. She needs practise for the life ahead, and this will give her that, along with the strength she needs. Leave her be!"_

So Mrs. Darling did as told, and watched as Wendy did her tiring chores, however she knew that the Indian women were right, she needs this as practise. But Mrs. Darling couldn't bat the feeling of abandonment away that easily.

It was now around noon, the sun hot and high above the workers of the Indian village. Wendy placed the last bucket of water beside the fire and instantly dropped from her exhaustion. She lied there, her breath battered, her clothes became quite sticky and dirty, when her mother came up.

Noticing her eyes now shaded from the sun, Wendy sat up, happy to see her mother. "I came to give you your noon day meal" she said softly, gesturing to the bowl and beacon in her hands. Wendy gave her a grateful smile, as her mother returned it and knelt down beside her, handing Wendy her meal.

"**How are you feeling?" her mother said, watching, quite profoundly, her daughter practically devouring like a angry beast. "I didn't realize this was so hard!" Wendy said, after gulping down her mouthful of food the hungrily scooping up more. Mrs. Darling now overcome with sadness and pity, smoothing over her daughter's messy hair as the girl continued to eat. **

"**I know it seems bad now darling, but its good practice for when you are married" Mrs. Darling advised. "Remember, you will not only be a wife, you will be queen!" Mrs Darling's voice sounded a bit of sadness but also excitement.**

**At this, Wendy instantly perked up and stopped eating. "That's right!. What kind of ruler and wife would I prove to be if I gave up now!" Wendy shouted with worry, jumping to her feet to continue her duties, spilling her half eating bowl to the muddy ground, Mrs. Darling shrieked. **

"**Wendy!" she grabbed at her daughter with a firm grip and set her once more on the ground. "Darling, its not exactly about proving yourself to these people….its proving to yourself that you can do this, be independent and on your own" Mrs. Darling said, tears starting to form in her eyes. She whipped them away quickly and took out a hanky to clean Wendy's stew covered face.**

"**But I'm trying so hard in the ways of being a good wife and ruler, but these people and creatures just seem to pile more on me!. It's ever so frustrating Mother!" Wendy now cried into her mother's chest. Mrs. Darling wrapped her in a motherly hug and cooed to her that it would be alright. "Wendy…Wendy!" she tried to pry her from her chest, but Wendy kept on her crying.**

"**Darling, it will be alright!" she said, finally pulling her daughter away a bit, brushing her tears off her cheeks. "I'm sure you'll prove to be a wonderful wife. Why would Peter propose if he didn't think you worthy?" asked Mrs. Darling, a smile coming to her lips at Wendy's tear-filled stare back. **

**Wendy cracked a smile at her mother's question. "I guess he really does love me, and thinks highly of me right?" asked Wendy, another tear running across her cheeks. Mrs. Darling's smile brightened. "Of course he does darling!"**

"…**.and for me to take the throne, Mother" Wendy continued. **

"**Peter told me once, that the fairies were the ones that ruled the Island!. They thought of everything" Wendy said happily, her mother joining in on her excitement. **

"**But Peter got news of the fairy King and Queen's retirement, and that's when he was told of them choosing us as their replacements!" Mrs. Darling watched with wonder as she saw her daughter's face turn from grim and sad, to happy and excited again. 'Must be like when she tells stories' she thought.**

"**But I'm still afraid I will not be good enough" Wendy's face turning sad once more. Mrs. Darling smiled and placed a comforting arm around her daughter. "These fairies wouldn't have chosen you darling, if they did not think you worthy!" Mrs. Darling said, rubbing her daughter's back.**

"**Its all about confidence my Wendy, have faith in yourself and I'm sure you will make this Island proud to have such a wonderful queen as you!" said Mrs. Darling triumphantly. Wendy broke out in a small giggle, her mother joining in, until another Indian woman came up to them. "Finish up your lunch your highness" she bowed to Wendy. "For we have another project for you" she continued, suddenly handing Wendy a bundle she had carried over in her arms. "You shall practice for having children!" the woman announced.**

**The growling got a lot louder, and angrier as the beast kept behind the bushes, and circled the group. Thinking quickly, Peter put his fingers to his mouth, letting out a high pitched whistle. Instantly, a little ball of light came rushing towards them and covered the group, except Peter, with fairy dust.**

**They instantly rose to the sky and joined Peter high above, just as the beast came hurriedly out of the bushes. There was only one problem though, Mr. Darling was still on the ground!. Again thinking quickly, Peter dove down, his sword glinting in the sunshine.**

**Mr. Darling shut his eyes tight, and covered himself in his arms, waiting for the beast's painful attacks but all of the sudden, a loud slashing sound was heard, and a really loud roar followed. **

**When Mr. Darling opened his eyes again, he saw the attacking beast now dead and bleeding on the forest floor, it's head had rolled a few meters from its body. Peter standing out of breath beside it, his expression was a mixture of anger and pity. "Well, you prove to be a very good warrior" Mr. Darling started.**

**Peter kept his furious gaze to the man. "I killed one of the creatures I was to protect, you are a bad influence to this Island" Peter spat, he threw down his bloodied sword and knelt beside the dead creature. Mr. Darling watched as the boys landed softly back on the leafy ground, and also gathered round Peter. "You value a animals life to a persons?" Mr. Darling bellowed. "Oh well you will make a wonderful husband!".**

**Peter turned to the man now with burning eyes, his cheeks tear stained. "If it was Wendy then I would have done anything in my power to protect her, along with the boys" Peter said angrily. " But by now I am hating you so much that I don't really know why I saved you" Peter now yelled.**

"**You also value what is precious to Wendy, you should do more for her you know!" Mr. Darling said, a bit more calmly, but with enough force to get his point across. "I do everything for Wendy!. She at least notices but you just drive me away!"**

**Peter bellowed. The glade was then filled with silence.**

"**Why do you hate me so?" he asked a bit quieter. Mr. Darling took a moment to think about this. "The first time, I've ever heard of you was through Wendy's stories. I just thought you a made up character until my children go missing!" Mr. Darling answers, tears starting to brim his eyes. **

"**Then they come back, and Millicent tries to set Wendy up with suitors and she refuses, a mysterious acorn around her neck and her hidden kiss missing?" Mr. Darling questioned, seeing that Peter had somewhat stiffened, his face tingeing red.**

"**Then they go away, and come back, and she now has a kiss mark!. You do not realize all these thoughts and emotions running through me during these times. I though I was losing my daughter!. My thoughts running wild on what you looked like…."Mr. Darling confessed. "Until I knew your true nature…that you were the boy from the stories, Peter Pan".**

"**I know you must have worried Sir, but I would never hurt her" said Peter, his expression now of worry. "You were not what I'd expected at all!. Leaf covered and lived in a magical land of make believe!" Mr. Darling bellowed. "That is not what my daughter deserves!".**

"**I know, but running me through hell isn't gonna prove anything" Peter said fearfully, watching Mr. Darling marching up to him angrily. Mr. Darling suddenly bolted forwards and threw a punch at Peter, but missed cause the boy suddenly shot up in the air.**

**In his angered furry, Mr. Darling spun around and noticed Peter's sword still lain where the boy had thrown it. He picked it up. "I will have your head, before you have my daughter's hand!" Mr. Darling yelled into the sky after Peter. The boy high above him.**

"**Mr. Darling stop!. This rage is only hurting yourself" Peter tried to calm the man down. "You know what's best for Wendy!". "I may, but she is still young and yet blinded!. I can give her what she needs, and I certainly isn't you, you ungrateful little urchin" Mr. Darling screamed into the air.**

**Peter thought back to Hook, his mortal enemy, and rage filled him once more. "Prepare thy Darling!" he screeched and dove down to where the man stood. The boys watched as Peter's fist connected with Mr. Darling's mouth, however the sword slashed Peter in the upper arm before he could escape.**

**The two yelled in pain, blood seeping from the wound, but the two gazed at each other angered. "So we go back this?" Peter questioned the man below him. "A fight against Man and Boy?" Peter smirked. Mr. Darling caught on. "Maybe?" Mr. Darling answered, even though he was still confused.**

**Again, Peter did another aerial attack, catching Mr. Darling in the eye and cheek this time. Again, Mr. Darling slashed Peter, more blood dripping to the ground. Before heading into the sky once more, Peter made a U-turn and kicked Mr. Darling to the ground.**

**Mr. Darling yelled in surprise as he found himself closer to the ground, and suddenly came in contact with a rock. Holding his bleeding face, Mr. Darling hardly could roll himself to face Peter in the sky.**

"**You are no man Peter!. You were never meant to grow up!" Mr. Darling yelled, his voice echoing through the forest. "That was until I learned of Wendy's love!" Peter shot back. His heart however began to twist at this. Are they really going to go through this again?.**

"**That may be true, but it doesn't only take love to make a man. You are no man!. You need life experience and a job!. As well as education!" Mr. Darling bellowed. "That is why Wendy one of those London boys will be a better husband!. You are just fooling yourself. You incomplete novice!". That finally started to break Peter. Incomplete?.**

"**You know that if you didn't have Wendy you'd be as incomplete as you were before!. This is all Wendy's doing, filling your head with thoughts of love, growing up, until she has enough of the Island and she's off to London" said Mr. Darling, laughing evilly. The boys saw tears starting to form in his eyes.**

"**Father, please stop this!" Mr. Darling turned to his forgotten group of sons. Each had a expression of worry or hate. "That's what everyone on the Island thinks of my daughter…." Mr. Darling started again. "Unworthy of becoming their new queen" Mr. Darling said again. "And the only place that is her home is London, and that is where she will stay" Mr. Darling finished, watching Peter's heartbreak being reflected into his expression. "No, its not true!" Peter whispered, a tear starting to trek down his cheek, the boys watched sadly.**

"**You don't deserve to be her husband" Mr. Darling sneered at Peter, and that was it. With a new found power and hatred towards Wendy's father, Peter suddenly bolted forwards in attack. However it was stopped, as Mr. Darling suddenly ran the sword across Peter's chest, blood thinning from his chest.**

**Peter fell back to his feet, then collapsed to his knees.**

**Mr. Darling took this moment to suddenly back hand Peter across the face, the force causing Peter to suddenly spin and land on his aching chest. A whimper of pain came as he landed, his weaken hands not providing the strength he needed to stop his fall.**

**The boys all watched this in fear, a aura of evil suddenly surrounding their father, a image of Hook suddenly flashed before their eyes, for a moment replacing their father. With all his strength left, Peter carefully rolled himself onto his back. Looking up into Mr. Darling flushed face, he too saw that flickering image of Hook in the man above him. **

"**Hook" Peter whispered as he and Mr. Darling held angered and hurt gazes. Without a word, Mr. Darling began to raise his sword to above his head. His breath quickening as he stared down at the helpless young man lying beneath him. "I shall have your head" He stated simply. The boys all gasped suddenly as the notices their father's eyes suddenly spot red.**

"**Just like Hook" Curly whispered to the rest fearfully.**

**Everything began to slow down as a scream escaped Mr. Darling and he began to bring down the sword upon Peter.**

**Peter kept his expression, memories running wild through his head. 'I'll always love you Wendy' echoed through his head as an image of her came to his head.**

**The sword almost half way there, John suddenly leapt bravely from the group of boys and ran as if in slow motion, like the sword, towards Peter and his father. Peter shut his eyes tight as the sword was about to reach him but instead, a shadow suddenly swept over him. Peter looked before him to now see that John standing over him was blocking Mr. Darling.**

**The sword now was very close to almost hitting John, Mr. Darling had stopped in fear of hurting his own son. Seeing this as a distraction, Peter painfully shot back into the sky and swooped down and pummelled Mr. Darling to the ground.**

**The sword now shot into the air, where Peter then caught it, and held it to where Mr. Darling now lied on the ground.**

**Peter landed beside John, and the rest of the boys dashed to greet them, all cheering until they heard the whimper of their father. All turned to be surprised, yet happy to notice that Mr. Darling's eyes no longer were red, before slowly the man's eyes dropped and he fell unconscious. **


	4. Acceptance

**Author: Hey!. I'm back with another update!. This one is...well I can't really explain it, but the next chapter is the wedding...how's that?. Anyways, thanks for your reviews and I know some of you didn't quite like it, but it was just the last little bit of Mr. Darling getting over his anger at Peter...if that makes any sense?. Basically, Hook's spirit was there and yeah...read the chappie, but I'll try to answer your questions as best as possible!. **

**_KageOkami-Kogo_**- **Thanks for your reveiw, and I'll try with the romance, but I'm also focusing on action...but I'll do my best!. **

_**IAMSOAP**_-** well, I can't really say what happend to Mr. Darling. I explained it all in this chapter...apparently, there is not only good on the Island!. There is also evil, and Hook's spirit is trapped there because of an unsettled score with Peter. That will have effect in later chapters. **

_**HogwartsNewsie92**_**-wow!. Nice to see a new face, or a new reviewer lol!. so glad you liked my other one. Hopefully this one will be just as good (Lets hope crosses fingers). lol. I know, Wendy has it all...but thats all gonna change, lol, they still have to survive their marriage!. Don't worry, nothing bad.**

_**Aria Elessar**_**-umm...all I can say is sorry?. Did I do that bad?. sorry, well all's better know and I hope you like this, and the following chapter better!. I beg your forgiveness. And thanks for that wonderful chapter and the note at the beginning!. But you didn't have to!. PS, Believe in yourself and Keep it up!.**

_**Eva Sumpter**_-**lol, well...I didn't go all out on that word!. School's been such a bitch, but I promise to really really try and update fast!. Kill all teachers!lol. Thanks and I hope you update soon too!. Keep it up!.**

_**mabfairy**_**-yup!. You guessed it!. But I did it with good intentions...all's well now, and the wedding is coming up! That's gonna count for something right?. lol thanks.**

**_tinkerflyinbell1_**-**lol, thanks so much!. Some of my ideas to begin with are...not so great,but the rest of the story will be awsome...hopefully. Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!.**

**Thanks so much...glad you enjoyed it (or didn't...I'm sorry) but hopefully this will be alot better!. Cross your fingers and enjoy!. Remember to review, thanks so much!.**

A heavy breathed Mr. Darling still laid spread out upon his back on the leafy ground. The former lost boys and Michael gathered around their father in hopes that he would recover, but also scared that he may attack. John stood not far from the group, also breathing heavily, but also staring angry and surprised at Peter.

Peter landed softly back on the ground, taking in the sigh before him, his eyes still flaring angrily at the man. With one heavy sigh, Peter through his sword to the ground and made his way slowly to the small group. The boys looked up as they heard the soft crunching of the leaves as their leader approached. They slowly coward away from the fallen man, as Peter stopped before him.

Seeing Peter for now the first time after his blind rage, Mr. Darling looked upon the boy, his breath now softening. For many moments, the two men just stared angrily at each other, silently daring each other to say something first, or make the first move. Finally, Peter spoke "Are you done man?" anger seeping out with every word.

Mr. Darling didn't answer. For a moment he just lied there. Until suddenly he started to slowly lift himself up, pain etched all over his face. "I have had an error in judgement Peter" the man began, taking everyone in the clearing off guard.

Peter's expression now turned to confusion, but watched the man intensely. "I don't know what has come over me, but it has certainly helped me clear my sense of thinking" Mr. Darling continued. "It must be Hook's spirit" John suddenly broke through the silence that suddenly hung in the air.

"Hook?" Peter questioned, though not taking his eyes away from Mr. Darling, who was also watching him curiously. John nodded. "When we finally defeated the evil captain for the second time, his spirit must still be here, somehow. Maybe here forever" John concluded. Peter gave a slight nod. "That's the magic of Neverland. Can't have good without evil" Peter added.

"So why did it take over our Father?" asked Michael curiously. Peter narrowed his eyes to Mr. Darling, the man became uneasy. "It must have sensed our father's anger and uneasiness of Wendy soon being married to Peter, so it took advantage of that, and thus making father attack Peter" John again broke the silence. "So you temporarily turned into my mortal enemy, just so I would never marry Wendy?." Peter questioned angrily. "Maybe, but it was just out of blind rage!" Mr. Darling added quickly. "This Hook person must really hate you. I just hate the fact that your marrying my daughter" said Mr. Darling.

This angered Peter even more, and in the blink of an eye, Peter was holding Mr. Darling down again, with his dagger pressed to the man's neck. "If I have to, I will kill you" Peter sneered down at Mr. Darling, his eyes again burning with rage. "There….is now need of that" Mr. Darling started to stutter. "This unfortunate experience has caused me to my senses?" Mr. Darling questioned, hoping to get through to Peter.

"Peter, this is not the way to settle a score" John once more butt in. All the boys now again gathered around Peter and Mr. Darling. "Your enemy is not our father, it is Hook. And we already killed him, so he is gone!" John tried to reason, while he, Tootles and Curly tried to knock Peter off of Mr. Darling.

"But you said his spirit survived" Peter countered, the dagger now lowered but was now replace with a headlock. "Yes, but it was just a misunderstanding. You can deal with spirits later, just don't take it out on our father" said John, the boys pulling harder but still Peter wouldn't budge.

Peter resisted. But once what John had told him sunk in, Peter finally pushed himself up, causing the boys to fall back and land on the ground.

"Mr. Darling, I too have made a error" Peter began. "It wasn't you who was after me, it was Hook. His spirit just took advantage of that, and so you attacked me" Peter continued. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted so, I should have tried to stop you".

At this, Mr. Darling gave a smile. "Its ok Peter, we all make mistakes sometimes, even you" Mr. Darling said. "Are we even then?" he continued, holding out his hand for Peter to take. At first, Peter hesitated, but also gave a smile and helped Mr. Darling to his feet. "I'm also sorry Peter for all the trouble I may have caused you, or Wendy since your engagement" Mr. Darling started again.

Peter stopped. What was he saying?. "…and to make it up to you" Mr. Darling stopped again, giving each boy a glance before returning to Peter.

"I give you, Peter Pan, my blessing" Mr. Darling said, everyone was silent for a few moments. Cheers then suddenly erupted from the group of boys surrounding Peter and Mr. Darling. Peter's expression still blank. "So, you're saying I can marry Wendy?" Peter asked hopefully, still not quite getting it.

Mr. Darling chuckled. "Yes Peter, you can now marry Wendy" Mr Darling now said with pride. With a huge smile now spread across his face, Peter shot into the air at great speed, and twirl happily in the air around the whole clearing. The boys and their father watched happily, trying to keep their eyes upon the green blur that was Peter.

Finally out of energy, Peter touched down where he stood in front of Mr. Darling a few moments ago, the smile still spread wide across his face. "Thank you Sir, you don't know how much this means to me, to Neverland" Peter said happily and suddenly launched forward and engulfed Mr. Darling in a hug.

A little taken by surprise at first, Mr. Darling relaxed and returned the gesture to the boy, happily. "I know by the look in both your and my daughter's eyes, that you love each other very much" said Mr. Darling. "I will be happy to welcome you into the family" Mr. Darling said this with a smile.

"I'm very happy to become apart of that family sir." Peter said as he shook Mr. Darling's hand again. "And, as a thank you for finally accepting me.." Peter began, stepping away from the man, and placing himself in his famous stance. "How about I teach you to fly?" Peter asked, the bright smile never leaving his lips.

Mr. Darling's expression suddenly became blank. "Fly?. Oh no, I had enough of flying thank you!" Mr. Darling said, crossing his arms to make his point. Peter's expression also faded, but he came up with another idea. "Maybe you just need some help then!" he offered. Mr. Darling shot him a curious and confused look, but before he could protest, Peter let out a long, high whistle into the air.

In no time at all, a small cloud of fairies could be seen, floating towards them. They crowded around the men in the clearing. "Are those….?" Mr. Darling started to voice his curiosity. Peter just nodded. "Yep, those are what got us to the Island. Without their fairy dust, we wouldn't have made it to Neverland" said Peter proudly. Mr. Darling still was stumped. "Fairy dust?" he asked to himself, Peter just smiled. "Here, I'll show you!" he said, and with a snap of his fingers, the fairies started to shower the boys, Peter and Mr. Darling with what looked like glowing snow.

"What is this stuff?" asked Mr. Darling, holding out his hand to catch the gold in his hand. One sniff, and it blew off his hand and disappeared into the wind. "Its fairy dust!" the boys all shouted in unison. Peter laughed. "Ok, now think of a happy thought!" he shouted, and lifted off of the ground, spreading out his arms and relaxing among the treetops.

The boys did the same, one by one they all lifted into the sky. Mr. Darling watched as his sons did unbelievable stuff in the air before his eyes. "I've got to be mad!" Mr. Darling said to himself as he continued watching the boys play. "Come on Mr. Darling!" Peter suddenly appeared from behind Mr. Darling, making him jump.

"Can't you think of any happy thoughts?" Peter then questioned, seeing Mr. Darling's uneasiness. "Yes, but I still think that this is unsafe!" Mr. Darling said, calming himself down. "I can't believe you took my children like this!". "Oh, I used to take Wendy out like this all the time!" Peter bragged.

Mr. Darling became uneasy. "Don't worry, I wouldn't let anything happen to her..."Peter said, hoping to calm the man down.

"She's my happy thought!" Peter said finally, his cheeks starting to colour a bit. Mr. Darling smiled, maybe he wasn't such a bad boy after all. "Alright um…" Mr. Darling began. "Think of a happy thought huh?" he questioned to Peter, who nodded. With that, Mr. Darling shut his eyes. In the darkness, he imaged his home back in London, the children sitting among the living room. There were two chairs beside the fire, one he recognized as his own.

He could suddenly hear the clicking of darning needles, as the image of a woman came into view. There, she looked up and she gave him a bright and happy smile. Mrs. Mary Darling.

Peter stood amused, in front of Mr. Darling. Watching as a smile grew wider and stretched across his face, obviously thinking of something good. "Mr. Darling?" Peter finally broke in. Mr. Darling snapped his eyes open, but suddenly fell himself on the ground. "How….did I get on the ground again?" Mr. Darling questioned. Peter gave a giggle. "You were floating sir!" he said as he helped the man to his feet. "Floating?" Mr. Darling questioned. Peter gave a nod. "Yes, your thought was happy and you started to float!. Try it again!" Peter urged. With a shrug, Mr. Darling closed his eyes again, the image of before coming back to him so clear.

His smile brightened as it came back to him and he suddenly began to feel weightless again. Opening his eyes once more, but keeping the image in mind, Mr. Darling found himself faced with Peter. The boy gestured downwards, where the man found that both of them were now among the clouds. "It…it worked!" Mr. Darling exclaimed proudly. "I'm flying!".

"Come on!" Peter yelled over to the boys. "Lets go to the Indian village to see how the women are doing!" Peter suggested, everyone cheered in agreement, and all started off to the smoke that could be seen in the distance.

Peter held onto Mr. Darling arm to help him fly there, for it was only his second time.

In a few minutes, one by one the boys dropped to the ground, just outside the Indian's village. Peter and Mr. Darling landed moments after, for the man took a little time to get used to it, but gave a gentle landing next to John.

For a moment, the boys just watched the natives go about their business of fishing, and cooking, and cleaning. "Where's mother and Wendy?" Michael suddenly asked. "They probably have them doing some kind of labour" Peter offered. "Labour?" Mr. Darling exclaimed. "A English woman such as my wife doe.." Mr. Darling began to shout, but Peter quickly slapped a hand over the man's mouth.

"I mean…." Peter started angrily. "That they should have them doing work. Wendy learning how to be a wife, remember?" Peter retorted, only releasing his hand once he knew Mr. Darling understood. "Peter Pan!" they heard from the distance. It was quiet again until. "What are you doing hiding among the spruce?" A young Indian girl suddenly popped up in front of them, a curious look on her face.

Peter gave a sigh. "Oh, It's just you Petal Dancer" Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "That's an odd name, isn't it?" Mr. Darling suddenly questioned, everyone turned to him. "It's actually quite a common name sir" Petal Dancer retorted, but turned her attention to Peter. "What are you doing in the trees?" she asked again.

"Um…we've come with news, but we were trying not to make our presence known until somebody caught your attention Petal Dancer." Peter shot a look towards Mr. Darling. "…and Petal Dancer knows everything?" Mr. Darling retorted. "Oh yes, I have the best hearing and cooking skills of anyone!" she said proudly. Another awkward silence.

"You must be looking for Wendy huh?" she finally asked. "Um…yes!. Where can we find her?" Peter suddenly piped with curiosity. " She and that woman, Mary are with Night Sparrow and Silver Eagle. They are cooking!" Petal Dancer said joyfully. "Well, will you take us to them?" Peter asked.

"Gladly" she exclaimed, and suddenly pulled Peter from the shrubbery, the boys following quickly followed by a sore Mr. Darling.

As the group traveled deeper into the Indian village, the wonderful smell of food came to them. "Hmmm….what are they cooking exactly?" asked Curly, his stomach suddenly giving a loud growl. " I'm not sure, haven't been to see them since this morning, when they were cleaning" Petal Dancer admitted truthfully.

Finally, in the distance, the could see four figures around a black boiling pot.

They got closer, and at first sight, the four of them just looked like ordinary Indian women. However, as they closed in, the seemingly youngest girl looked up, and instantly Peter knew it was Wendy. "Peter! Father!" they heard her angelic voice cry in excitement, stumbling to her feet before rushing over to the group. Peter too began to run to meet her.

They met half way, Wendy throwing herself in Peter's arms, both laughing happily as Peter spun her around, engulfed in a warm and loving embrace.

The others watched on happily. Mr. And Mrs. Darling met up as well, but they just kissed and hugged tightly. "Look at you!" Peter exclaimed happily,

Playing with Wendy's long braids. "You like my new look?. I've been like this all morning, and it is not easy to work in these" Wendy said, gesturing to her skirts.

Peter laughed. "You look beautiful in anything. But don't worry, you won't have to worry about wearing these once we're married" Peter joked. Wendy smiled and embraced him once more. Mr. Darling pulled away slightly, still holding his wife tightly. "Have they been good to you Mary?. You look beat!" Mr. Darling said concerned.

Mrs. Darling gave a sigh. "Oh, don't worry, I do these kinds of chores everyday, this is just a practice for Wendy" Mrs. Darling said, turning her gaze now to Peter and Wendy embraced. "…and she's fine to, getting used to it. But what about Peter's training, what happened?" Mrs. Darling asked curiously. Mr. Darling hesitated, thinking over the events. Then turned to Mary with a smile.

"Oh Mary, he helped me see what I couldn't see before. He helped me get over my rage I guess you could say, turned me back over to good again" Mr. Darling explained, Mr. Darling shooting him a questioning look. "Let's just say I've come to my senses" Mr. Darling finished, though he didn't quite convince his wife. Shaking it off, Mr. Darling turned to the whole encampment.

"Dearest Natives!. May I have your attention?" Mr. Darling bellowed through the whole camp, getting the attention of the camp. He continued as he watched the camp move in to where they were standing. "I would like to make an announcement!" By this time, many of the Indians had gathered in close. Mary, Peter, Wendy and the boys now by his side.

"Father, what are you doing?" Wendy hissed in embarrassment, but Mr. Darling just brushed it off. "Ever since my lovely daughter Wendy told me of her engagement to Peter, I instantly thought that this boy, would be no good for my daughter" Mr. Darling explained. Peter and Wendy suddenly began to redden. "And at first, my heart and mind was clouded by hate".

"My wife and daughter tried to consult me with reasons of true love, but I didn't believe it. So, I came to Neverland in hopes of stopping this ungodly ceremonial wedding, so that Wendy could marry someone of good statue.

But this afternoon, as the boys, Peter and I marched through the woods, I faced Peter in a raging battle. I was angered, enraged, and I wouldn't stop till I had Peter Pan dead!. But I was beaten, outwitted, and reasons of comfort were once more to me. That's when my mind and heart was cleared, and I finally accepted the truth" Mr. Darling paused.

His gaze went around the encampment, to every bewildering face including Wendy's and Mary's. He continued. "So, I am here to announce, that I, George Darling, offer my blessing to my daughter, Wendy Darling, and her now engaged fiancée, Peter Pan" Mr. Darling said, a wide smile across his face. Many more appeared in the crowd, before the whole camp roared with cheers. Wendy broke free from Peter's embrace and hugged her father tightly. "Oh, thank you father!. Thank you so much!" Wendy said happily,

She and her father held tear filled gazes. "I know you'll be well taken care of" Mr. Darling said. Wendy smiled once more to her father, gave a quick kiss on the cheek and ran back to Peter.

"You've done the right thing George. I'm so proud of you" Mary suddenly appeared by Mr. Darling's side, they embraced. "Well, I have now accepted that Wendy will be happy here" Mr. Darling said, he and his wife exchanged glances. "….and I'm letting her go, she's grown up!" Mr Darling felt tears prick his eyes. "Don't worry darling, she'll be fine!" Mrs. Darling consulted.

They exchanged another kiss and went to join the large group around the happy young couple.

The rest of the day went on as planned. They all had lunch with the Indians, a wonderful meal made by Wendy, with the supervision of her mother, Night Sparrow and Silver Eagle. It turned out to be delicious. Wendy then told Peter that they had her take care of a child while she was here, for practice. Peter agreed to take it for the afternoon since she had it for the morning. It was a boy, and he was called, Little Brook. After lunch, Wendy and Peter had training with the fairies when they became the new leaders.

They trained on different sides of the Island, Mr. Darling taking care of Little Brook until Peter took over on breaks and by mid afternoon. They met up by sundown to have dinner, this time only provided by Silver Eagle, which was also delicious. It was a celebration to honour the engagement of Peter and Wendy, now that it was official. Long tables surrounded the campfires, at its head was Peter and Wendy. Followed by her parents and the boys.

There were dancers and drummers. Many dressed in special garments for the occasion, along with ceremonial shakers and tambourines. The boys danced, some had competitions with the natives, throwing, eating, jumping, dancing.

Mr. Darling was asked for a re telling of his story earlier, on what happened between him and Peter in the clearing that afternoon.

"Your father has a real knack for it, darling!" Mrs. Darling spoke to Peter and Wendy over the music. "Must be where you get it from!" she continued with a wink and excused herself to go join her husband. Peter and Wendy smiled to each other, then went back to enjoying the dancers and entertainers, a fire breather now took the stage. Wendy watched closely and intensively as Fire dragon, his name, suddenly engulfed a burning torch, then blew the fire into the air. A long gasp was heard over the camp, before it was taken by cheers.

"A toast!" The chief suddenly appeared before them, holding a wooden cup of grape juice, surpassing as their wine. "To Pan and Lady Pan. Your marriage be the best thing to happen to Neverland, along with your ruling!" the chief called, a round of cheers again took the camp, Wendy becoming lost in thought. The music began again, the dancers took their place and circled the fire. Peter turned to Wendy.

"Having fun?" he asked over the music. Wendy didn't answer, and Peter noticed her downcast gaze. Wendy suddenly snapped up. "Huh?. Oh, yes I'm having the time of my life!" she tried to seem like nothing happened.

"Wendy….what's wrong?" Peter asked sadly, knowing something was up.

"What do you mean?. Nothing is wrong I'm perfectly fine!" Wendy tried again, taking her cup and sipping at it. Peter wasn't convinced.

Suddenly, he took hold of her wrist and pulled her to her feet, guiding her off into the woods and away from the loud music so they could talk. "What's the matter?" Peter asked again, this time his eyes piercing hers. Wendy tried to stay confident, but broke at his angered gaze. "Ok, um….I don't know how to say this…" she began uneasily. Peter watched her intensively.

"What if we're married and I don't make a good enough queen as everyone expected?" Wendy started to become quiet, she could barely be heard over the murmur of the music in the distance. "Wendy, are you having second thoughts?" Peter asked nervously. Why was she thinking of this now?. "No, no Peter, I was just thinking that…." Wendy stopped again. Peter smiled.

"Wendy, I've known you for a very long time, and I know that you're a fighter, and you have a good heart!. That's what first made me fall in love with you" Peter started. She didn't look convinced. Peter took her in a hug.

"Wendy, just believe in yourself and I know you can do this!. Don't think about what other people think!" Peter stroked her hair. "Just be yourself" he finished and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you Peter. You will be a great husband and father" she teased. They shared a laugh, and a kiss. When they got back to the party, it was starting to come to a close. Soon, everyone sleepily found their way to bed. Wendy and Peter were about to say their goodbyes when the Indian chief and Mr. Darling approached.

"Oh father, we were about to say…" Wendy started, knowing how her father hated them being together at night, but she was stopped. "In honour of your engagement. We allow you to sleep in tree home!" The chief said happily. Huge smiles came to the young couple's faces. "But what about the boys?" asked Wendy, suddenly becoming serious.

"They will sleep here, with me and your mother. Go, you need your sleep" Mr. Darling said, his smile never faltering. With another happy smile and a quick hug and a kiss to her father, Peter and Wendy shot into the sky, in the direction of the tree home. "Your daughter be safe. She be a good queen to us. You needn't to worry" The chief consulted Mr. Darling. The man just smiled.

**Author: There...ya like it?. Please review. and keep in mind that the wedding is next chapter!. Thanks, you guys are awsome!. Keep it up!.**


	5. Celebrations

**Author: Hey...didn't expect me back so soon huh?. Well, I decided to get it over with early, cause the teachers will be piling tons of work on us...so, better get an early start!.**

**ok...thanks so much for your reveiws, again you guys are awsome!. So awsome, I guess you could say you inspired me to update early shrugs. Anyways, I have a warning: This one has nudety in it, so if your not the age limit, DON'T READ IT!. Save yourselves for burning and torture!. Well, I warned you!. Good luck to ya, and please remember to review!. That is all, thank you and enjoy!.**

It was bright and early; the sun peaked through the branches that lined the walls, of the underground home. The sun spread across the room, making it seem brighter then what the darkness did to the muddy walls and floor. It snaked over the large bed, where our young couple rests peacefully among the warm furs piled there. So angelic. So warm in their embrace.

When all of the sudden a native horn blew through the quiet of the bright morning. Peter and Wendy suddenly jumped up, Wendy almost falling of the side of the bed if it weren't for Peter's arm tightening around her waist, catching her. Another loud blow of the horn was heard, and a yell of two people coming into the tree home.

They landed, ungracefully in a pile on the dirty floor, trying desperately to untangle themselves. Peter and Wendy watched in amusement as the two angrily batted and cursed at each other, until finally finding themselves upright. On, Peter noticed to be the young girl from yesterday, Petal Dancer.

The second was a much older Indian woman, with dark hair like night, and eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul, like a hawk. She was Night Sparrow.

"Good morning, your highnesses!" both girls said in unison and bowed to the two still on the bed, a bit frazzled. Wendy noticed, as the two girls bowed, that Night Sparrow had a bow and arrows to her back, Petal Dancer had just a long knife. She guessed they must have been sent from hunting.

"No need for the formal talk girls" Peter said suddenly, a small blush coming to his cheeks. "We're not the rulers yet!".

"Yes, but we will be crowned after your wedding. By the way, is only in two days!." Petal Dancer said excitedly. "Our chief told us to be calling you that from now on. We must respect our new rulers" Night Sparrow said, bowing to them once she finished. She seemed very much into this tradition. "Alright, well. What's for today?" Wendy asked, slowly stretching and getting to her feet as well.

"The chief has asked for your company for breakfast, then you must be trained some more. The wedding is in only two days!" Petal Dancer interjected again excitedly. Wendy smiled slightly at her excitement. "Alright then, I suppose I shall just meet you there then?" Wendy asked, turning to Peter and the girls in question. Both girls smiled, and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, see you there!" Peter said, smiling to Wendy as she came to give him both his morning and goodbye kiss. It was long, and very heart filled, the two only breaking away once the cheery laughter of Petal Dancer met them. They parted, a small blush playing on their cheeks. With a small smile and a wave, Wendy disappeared up the landing with Night Sparrow leading and Petal Dancer followed.

Again with a small smile, Peter turned away from the landing and prepared himself for the day. First he had to wash up. Taking an old blanket, he headed out into the fresh air and sunshine of the surface. Peter yawned and stretched and continued on his way to a small clearing that held a large pond.

Smile brightening at the glistening water that greeted him, Peter through down the towel beside a nearby rock, along with his clothing and dived into the cool, refreshing water. Breaking the surface, Peter let out a gasp of air, being under the water for so long, and out of breath. Pushing the now wet hair out of his eyes, Peter swam his way back to where he had lain his towel and clothes. Reaching into the old blanket, he grabbed a useful bar of soap one of the elderly Indian woman had given to him before. Encouraging he use it wisely.

Ducking under the water once more, he popped up from the water, running the bar against his bronze skin, cleaning every part of his body from head to toes. Humming as he went, then diving under the water once more to relieve himself of the access soap, Peter lifted himself out of the water, using the edge as help. Once on his feet, he first stood to the sun, letting himself get naturally dry all over. Then grabbing the old blanket, he dried himself completely. Scooping up his bundle of clothes and swinging the blanket over his shoulder, Peter walked happily back to the tree home to finish preparing.

A few minutes later, the boys soon came sliding happily down into the shady tree home, having been playing a nearby pond, washing themselves like Peter just had. After disentangling themselves from their messy little heap, Tootles was first to stand on his feet. "Peter?. You here?" he called happily into the seemingly empty home. Not an answer was echoed back.

Next, Nibs tried. "Peter?" he too called, his voice echoed like Tootles just had, but still nothing. "Maybe he's already there?" Curly questioned the rest of the boys, the boys shrugging in response. "Maybe he went with Wendy?" Michael piped up finally. "Then, maybe we'll just meet them there!" John announced and meant to turn towards the landing and walk out when finally he appeared. "Turning your back on your former leader?. How disgraceful!. London must be clouding you brains!" Peter said, the boys all turning towards his voice. There, the boy stood. Dressed once more in his leaves, his vine strap that held his knife, now lined with colourful little blooms. His hair and skin shined beautifully, even in the dark home, the sunbeams gleaming off of him.

"Wow Peter, you look better then ever!" John exclaimed happily. Peter's sparkling eyes danced over all the now bright faces of the line of boys in front of him. "Well, I am to be the future king!" Peter almost seem to boast.

"Can't seem undignified in front of my future kingdom" Peter said again, his rosy smile brightening across his face. All the boys shared in a laugh before Peter finally calmed them, and hurriedly ushered them out.

They walked through the quiet forest, led by a proud and bright Peter, sunbeams dancing all over his body, making him shine with a aura none of them have ever seen their former leader have before. Finally, the light smoke from a early campfire marked their path and the hurried towards it. In moments, the pleasant little village came into view, cuddled among the spruce.

As they got closer, their stomachs began to growl as the luscious smell of food gathered around them. They entered the village, seeing a very large table with many people already seated at it, many of them already Indian.

As they finally stopped before the table, the group got more then one surprise. Tons of food gathered in groups around the table, the delicious smell fuming off of the plates from before now making the boys drool.

Peter took a quick glance around the table. Noticing Mr. And Mrs. Darling, and now the boys beside them. Some Indians villagers and surprising of all, Hook's former first mate Smee, and Peter's former second-in-command, and Wendy's aunt's adoptive son, Slightly. "Hello Pan!" Smee greeted with a smile. The aging man stood up and took Peter's hand without warning, shaking it aggressively. Peter nodded to him and smiled, while flexing out the muscles in his hand.

He turned and greeted Slightly. "Long time, No see" greeted Peter happily. The black haired boy suddenly jumped up and engulfed Peter is a tight hug. "What are you guys doing here?" Peter asked surprised, once Slightly let go of his waist with a little urging. "Well, we wouldn't want to miss your wedding to your Wendy lady!" Smee suddenly piped up with a smile.

"The chief told us to come, when we heard you two were finally getting wed, we willingly agreed!" Slightly suddenly took over. "With my mother, Aunt Millicent, suddenly disappearing, I had to move in with the Darlings. But they were here, so I came!" he finished with a grin.

"Come, sit Peter. Breakfast is about to be served!" Mrs. Darling greeted, patting an empty seat invitingly. With a smile and a nod, Peter willingly sat down, the whole table suddenly humming with chatter. When all of the sudden, the same native horn Peter and Wendy had been disturbed by earlier, rang high and long through the air. All lips shut, and eyes turned to see a girl with fiery red hair, fair skin, and beautiful brown eyes. They remembered her as Fire Rose.

"Breakfast is served. With the accompany of Miss Wendy Darling, soon to be the future wife of Peter Pan, and Queen of Neverland" Fire Rose angelic voice rang through the village with a hum. She stepped aside to reveal Wendy first. All expressions turned to surprise as they laid eyes upon her.

She was now in a strapless deerskin top, with one sleeve, and a deerskin skirt to match, on its ends dangled colourful, ceremonial beads. Her hairs hung in one long braid over one shoulder, a feather tied to its end. Around her eyes, was a pink band on pain, along with red streaks down her face like a warrior and a little symbol of a curved heart on her lower right cheek.

They all gasped. If they didn't know her before, they would have thought her a beautiful Indian warrior. Peter swallowed nervously, and blinked a couple of times to get him out of his daydreaming. Slowly, he got to his feet and smiled. "You look very beautiful my Wendy!" he said with a bigger smile as his sentence went on. All the others sent their greetings and Mrs. Darling patted a seat to her, like she did Peter. With a smile, she willingly accepted.

Then, the breakfast was issued out, and almost instantly, everyone dung in to their favourites. All the while, they laughed and ate merrily. Smee re telling tales of the sea, Slightly and the boys telling of their first trial and errors when they first arrived on Neverland. Wendy also re telling to her parents of the events she's had with Peter since she'd met him. Mr. Darling smiled.

"A toast!" he suddenly announced. "To our happy couple!. May they have many wonderful years of marriage to come!" he continued, and with cheers around the table, they drank to the now blushing young couple. "It is only but two days away" Mrs. Darling piped up. "….and may it be a joyous occasion!" she smiled and raised her cup.

Two Days Later

The morning shone brighter then ever that morning, reflecting perfectly of Peter Pan's mood. They day consisted of breakfast and training, Wendy and Peter forbidden to see each other until the wedding at sunset. "Last training" the aging fairy queen had said. "…and then you'll be ready!. You'll be a wonderful leader, I have faith in you". Both Peter and Wendy were advised this, both giving a nervous smile.

It was now half hour until the wedding began, and everyone rushed to prepare for the grand ceremony. It would be performed in an open little clearing, the trees surrounding were hung with streamers and ribbons of silver and gold. The alter was a arch way of flowers and ribbons, the one performing the ceremony was the Indian chief himself.

The guests would stand, there were no available seats in the field, they would just kneel, as if in prayer for the young couple. Mr. Darling fidgeted with his tie, not sure whether he should let this be or have one last attempt of stopping this mistake. Mrs. Darling saw his nervousness. "Darling, it will be fine!" she said with a nervous smile, batting his hand away from his tie. Suddenly he heard a whisper call him. It was Silver Eagle, calling him up.

With a nervous smile to his wife, Mr. Darling followed.

In tents, behind the field where the wedding would be, Peter and Wendy were getting the finishing touches put on their wedding wear. Peter watched irritated, as the women and men around him, pulled tighter on this, and played with that, thinking of any other way to torture him Peter thought. "Ok, can we go now?" Peter asked irritated, as he finally noticed them move away from him in awe. In native tongue, a woman nodded and ushered him out, leaving him proudly at the alter, to wait for the wedding to begin.

In another tent, there was Wendy. She however, nervously plucked at her beautiful dress as the women fixed up what was left of her skirts. In native tongue, one of the batted her hand away angrily, seeing Wendy pluck and pull at the dress. Another women questioned her in native tongue. "No, no it's fine. I'm fine" Wendy answered with a nervous smile. Wendy gazed at her reflection once more, as she felt her veil being pinned into her hair and placed over her face, her bouquet also handed to her. Wendy lost herself in her beautiful reflection, hardly noticing that she was questioned again. "Yes" she answered simply, turning to the woman with a smile. "I'm ready" she said, turning once more to her reflection, before being ushered out by the two women.

The fairy King, Queen and Mr. Darling, met them outside. Mr. Darling smiled to his daughter, taking her image in awe. "You ready?" he asked, offering her his arm. With a nervous smile to the three, she wrapped her arm around his slowly, her grip tightening on her bouquet as she saw the fairy queen nod to the fairy orchestra at the front. Wendy was suddenly short of breath as the music began. Seeming to her, beautiful but haunting.

All eyes turned to the back as a couple of fairies glided down the walkway, fair dust gracefully falling behind them, their wake seeming to glow. Wendy remembered the fairy Queen mention, that fairies were suppose to go first in weddings, to light the way for the bride, make a golden path for her to her future life. Wendy swallowed nervously as the fairy king and queen flew forwards down the walkway. She and her father were next.

Mr. Darling turned to his daughter, shooting her a encouraging smile, and tightening his grip on her hand reassuringly. "Your doing the right thing!. Ready?" he whispered in her ear, and as an answer she breathed and stepped forward. All down the walkway, every time Mr. Darling felt Wendy suddenly tense, he'd reassure her with a smile and light squeeze of the hand. That helped her a lot.

Wendy's eyes suddenly fell upon Peter, standing proud, but nervous at the front. He wore what was similar to the fairy prince costume. But I fancier shirt, a little bit longer in sleeves, and pants that cut to almost his ankles. She also noticed him wearing a fancier version of moccasins the Indian's wore.

Peter was very pleased and awestruck as his gaze came upon Wendy. She wore a beautiful silk white gown. Strapless, but gold armbands that held transparent material that flowed down her arms like silk water. Her hair was of two braids, starting in front, and meeting in the back in a messy bun, the veil like silk water of fairy dust running down her face, only it made her face glow beautifully in the orange light of sunset. Her skirts flowed to the ground, the whole dress sparkled with fairy dust, making it shine beautifully. Finally, she reached Peter, both sending each other nervous but happy smiles. Mr. Darling seemed to hesitate for a few moments, but then willingly unwrapped Wendy's hand, and gently placed hers in Peter's. Wendy smiled to her father and stepped up to Peter's side. Handing her bouquet to the awaiting Petal Dancer, the chief smiled and the ceremony began.

The vows of eternal love were exchanged and a promise of always being together, sickness and health, for all of life was questioned to both, and agreed. The Fairy king and queen issued each the other's wedding band, reciting over what they had written for each other on the wonderful day.

Tears of joy sprang as the bands were then slipped on the other's fingers.

The chief called for another prayer, and a prayer from the witnesses for the happy couple.

"I am now honoured to present, the newly wedded Peter and Wendy Pan!" the chief happily announced to the viewers kneeling in the field before them. Tears of joy already spent, quivering, happy smiles came from the boys, also trying to contain their excitement until the couple had finally kissed. Mr. And Mrs, Darling already starting to bawl, Mrs. Darling patting her husband's hand lovingly and reassuringly.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the chief continued happily, stepping back to watch the newlyweds. Turning to each other, Peter happily grabbed the silky material, hiding his beautiful wife's face from him. Lifting it up over her face, Peter was not surprised to see some of her carefully applied make up now slightly smudged where it lay. With a grateful smile, he captured her rose coloured lips, just as the sun was disappearing behind the horizon of the ocean, leaving the sky a pinkish orange.

Now cheers of joy and congrats were shot to the darkened sky, the boys jumping to their feet with whoops of joy, Mr. And Mrs. Darling with tears of joy sprawled down their faces, and the Indians also in congrats. All met now the happy couple in a gathering at the alter, hugs and kisses and hand shakes where issued. The horn from before was suddenly blown again, all was quiet. "Now let us feast, to the union of the happy newlyweds!" the chief announced and cheers once more were shouted.

It was now a few hours later. Many campfires burning, rushing clouds of smoke to the starry sky in celebration. Surrounding them was a series of oak tables, pushed together cleverly to create one huge circle of tables surrounding three ceremonial fires. The encampment was buzzing with excited chatter and the harmonious chewing of the glorious food the Indians had prepared.

Peter and Wendy at its beginning, then the parents to the left, the group of boys starting from the right, starting with John. Many happy faces as all ate and drank to the newlyweds, also happily chattering away. "You'll love Neverland Wendy!" Michael chirped. "Yes, you have nothing to worry about with Peter here!" Curly added. "Yes, what a wonderful place to start a family of your own!" John concluded, taking another bite of a chicken leg.

Wendy frowned at this, and started to answer, but the Chief appeared in front of them, following the beat of the drum. "Honoured guests of Pan and Pan Lady!" the chief bellowed into the crowd, searching each face to see that they were listening. "We have just witnessed the marriage of Pan and his lady, and we are very honoured to celebrate with them by this wonderful feast!" the chief said, raising his cup to the couple, cheers followed.

"…but that is not all that we have to celebrate!. There is one more thing that Pan and his lady need, before this night ends!" The chief bellowed again into the crowd. Leaving his audience to chat away confusingly and excitedly, the fairy king and queen approached the chief at the front. "We are also proud to announce, that Pan and Wendy will forth evermore, become the new rulers of Neverland!" the chief finished. Another round of excited cheers hummed through the village.

"Come Pan and Wendy" the chief called to them to join him. Peter smiled to Wendy and took her hand encouragingly, slowly lifting them to their feet. Once in front, the king and queen appeared with shining crowns for each of them. First, the king took the largest crown, and placed it gently onto Peter's head. It was heavily encrusted with many large jewels the fairies valued greatly, a pointed top and it seemed to sit itself happily on Peter's head.

Next was Wendy. The fairy queen took the smaller one, and placed it gently on Wendy's head. This one may have been smaller, but was encrusted with just as much jewels as Peter's. These were smaller cut diamond and jewellery the fairies valued. It seemed to fit Wendy perfectly. Both crowns sparkled brightly in the fire light, as the couple smiled nervously to the clapping crowd, the chief, fairy king and fairy queen smiled proudly. "We are pleased to present to you, your new King and Queen!" shouted the chief excitedly, showing off the two nervous newlyweds as much as possible before they dashed off to their seats.

"An honour it will be to have you rule the Island, Pan, Wendy!" the chief said, nodding happily to them both, both nodding back. "…and now, enjoy song and dance, as the celebration continues!" the chief said finally, getting back to his seat to watch the dancers and musicians that now took their place.

Throughout the rest of the night, many once more shook the couple's hands in congrats, the boys manly congratulating Peter in the way they used to, Mrs. Darling continually kissing their faces proudly. Mr. Darling, at first looked stern, but shook Peter's hand gratefully, which suddenly turned into a hug. "You take care of her Peter" Mr. Darling whispered into Peter's ear. "…and welcome to the family" a smile spread across both their faces.

Now, after many hours of dancing and celebration, the party was now ending, well past midnight. The group of Darling's, Slightly, Smee and the Indians now bid good night and one last congrats as the couple parted back to the tree home. "Oh, what a wonderful night!" Wendy cooed, as Peter held her tightly as the walked through the forest, the stars guiding them.

Finally, when they came to the home, and slipped inside, they got a big surprise. Beautifully lit candles of various fragrances filled the home with a loving glow. Rose petals of red, pink and yellow peppered the floor around them, and seemingly led to the large fur bed at one corner of the home. Wendy turned to Peter with a mischievous smile. "Did you do all this?" she asked curiously.

Peter suddenly seemed hurt, like he'd done something to displease her. "No, I had noting to do with this!" Peter said defensively, but also teasingly. The smile never left her lips, only grew wider. "Well, doesn't matter" she said, pulling him in closer by his collar. "Your mine for tonight Peter Pan" she teased in a low voice. Peter mimicked her mood. "…and I got a little way of celebrating myself!" she continued, as she pulled him along to the fur bed.

Arriving in the room where the bed lay, Wendy let go of Peter, and backed away to the bed. Feeling she had arrived at the edge, Wendy began to slowly untie the ribbons that held her wedding dress to her body. Once they were loosened, she slowly slipped the silky material off of her body, letting the candle light bathe her whole body. She then slowly got onto the bed, and made herself comfortable.

"Join me?" she questioned, yet demanded to Peter. He was happy to oblige. Peter marched closer to the bed, while also unbuttoning his dress shirt and pants and got onto the bed with her. Pushing her on her back, Peter suddenly sealed her lips with his in a passionate kiss. He broke away after a moment, a questioning look in his eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. Wendy gave him a smile. "I'm a married woman now" she stated simply. "I can do whatever I want!" and with that, she leaned up and sealed their lips again.

For many heated moments, the two engaged in passionate kisses, before they both wanted more. Peter suddenly broke away from her hungry lips, and started to make his way across her body, starting with her neck. Placing sweet kisses here and there, Peter smiled when he felt her shiver with pleasure, that is until he reached her stomach.

Peter decided to turn it up a bit, and teased her by tickling her navel with his tongue, distracting her from his busy hands running along her legs and lower areas. After he had finished his frenzy of kisses and nipping at her skin, Peter finally looked up into her face again. She seemed out of breath, her eyes darkened. "You know what comes next?" he asked, and she nodded, urging him to continue. "I'm ready for whatever happens!" she breaths bravely.

Peter swallowed, taking a deep breath, he positioned himself paralleled to hers, and felt his lower body tighten as he lowered himself to her. Their heated regions connected, sending a slight fire through their bodies, but he didn't stop. Pushing his hardness further into her, the fire starting to sizzle through their veins. Her sudden cries seemed of pain, but once his ears adjusted, he knew they were of pleasure. A smile came to his lips as he continued.

Her cries ever more higher, and their bodies building up to the heated passion they felt for each other. Peter finally found the barrier and after sucking in a final breath, he pushed and wiggled his way against her, until finally feeling a breakage and he relaxed against her. However, the act was not over, for he felt himself hardening inside of her. Peter felt sweated and out of breathe, but a sudden touch on his shoulders gave him confidence.

Wendy had placed her hands on his shoulders for reassurance, still out of breath, she gave him a smile. With this he finally released and felt himself weaken against her. Both gave a sigh of relief and the cries of passion were still heard, echoed from the tree home that night. For a very long time.

**Author: All of you asking for romance...hope you got it!. OK, now that you read it, and if your not burned or your mind is clean and you don'r find it disgusting, please reveiw me. Always looking forward to it!. The faster you review, the better Imake it for you, andfaster I update!.Remember that, and thanks again!.**


	6. New Beginings

**Author: Hey y'all!. I had time to update between homework...but I best get at it again...took too much of a break lol!. Anyways, thanks so much for your reviews, I greatly apprieate it!. There is again nudety in the beginning of this...so its advised for people under aged of this fic!. lol. anyways, enjoy! and please review!.**

The sun once more seeped into the tree home, colouring the little house in the gorgeous morning light. It pooled over to the large bed, where we last left our newlyweds with their night of passion and pleasures. There they lay, all sprawled out on the pile of furs.

Taking a better look, Peter is now flat on his back, one arm bent upwards on the pillows, the other hanging off the side of the bed, like one of his legs. His head turned towards the wall, snoring softly. Wendy seems to be on top of him, one arm draped lazily over his stomach, legs on either side of him, her head used his body as a pillow. They both seem exhausted after their first night as newlyweds, however before you get any ideas, they have stopped in love making along time ago.

As the bright sunshine drifts lazily over Wendy's, the sleepy girl let out a groan and tried to hide her tired eyes, trying to resist awakening. However, once she brushed her fingers along warm skin, her eyes suddenly shot open and slowly she lifted her head. A blush ran across her face as she realized the night her and Peter had.

Rubbing a hand, tiredly over her eyes, she positioned her hands to better support herself, and slowly lifted herself up. Once she was on her knees, she slowly and carefully, climbed over the still sleeping Peter, and searched the room for something that would be a good cover. She found a robe, hung up on the wall, and decided that best. Hurriedly, she slipped it on a tide it, and then did she turn back to Peter.

Seeing him sprawled out like that, and that much of him, she let out a little giggle of both amusement and embarrassment, just staring until took lone blanket and draped it over him. Making sure it covered him properly, she kissed him on the forehead lightly and went slipped out into the next room.

Wendy took this time to properly view the home. It was pleasant, and quaint, but there would have be some modifications if they were to have a child. Another blush coloured her cheeks as her thoughts returned to last night and their love making. Shaking the thoughts and sleep from her head, Wendy marched into the kitchen to gather breakfast.

It seems that the Indians had already stocked them with whatever they needed, at least for a while. So, happily, Wendy started to crack eggs into a wooden bowl, adding pinches and spoonfuls of spices and herbs. Her mother once taught her when she was smaller. Pouring it gently into the already turned on pan, Wendy smiled, as the sound of crackling and sweet smells came to her, it was just like her mother used to make. As she busied herself around the kitchen, she hummed the little tune she remembered her mother singing as she made breakfast for the large family. Today, it would only be her and Peter. The rest of the family eating with the Indians, leaving the newlyweds to their new life.

Within a few minutes, the sweet smell clouded the room, and drifted into the room where Peter still lay dead asleep. However, once the sweet smell of Wendy's eggs tickled his nose, his eyes shot open and a smile spread across his lips. Now turning his head to the doorway of the room, Peter swift ears also caught the sweet lull of Wendy's humming. The smile on his lips grew as he slowly lifted himself up and made his way out to where Wendy worked in the kitchen.

A mischievous sparkle came to his blue eyes as he saw Wendy hadn't noticed his presence yet, too busy between the eggs and the brewed tea. Silently, he walked up to her and while her back was to him, he swiftly wrapped his arms around her, catching her off guard. A gasp, at first escaped her, but once she realized who it was, she giggled, resting her hand upon his on her stomach. "Hello my wife!. What a wonderful morning it is!" Peter purred into her ear, kissing her along her neck teasingly.

Wendy let out little playful giggles and turned herself around to wrap her arms around his neck. She was about to press her lips against his, when she noticed his lack of dress. Again, she let out a surprised gasp, and instantly meant to push away from him, but his arms still wrapped around her waist held tight. "Peter, you really need to learn to dress in the mornings!" Wendy blurted out hurriedly.

Peter's smile grew. "Why?. You're my wife now, and we're here all alone!" he purred once more into her ear. "Just you and me, alone!" his arms moved from the small of her back, and slowly brushed their way across her waist. "So, why do you have this on?. Come on Wendy" he started, his hands now teasingly trying to untie the belt of her rope, while he distracted her with kisses. "No need for this!. It would be so much fun!" he felt the belt loosen in his hands, Wendy none-resistant.

Finally, he got it undone, his hands slowly moving up the material, pushing it away from her body. He stopped as he suddenly teased a breast, Wendy let out a gasp as his cold hands brushed and played with it. Finally, he got to the base of her neck, and slowly started to slide the material from her shoulders slowly, it finally pooling at her feet.

"Peter, do you really want to do this now?" Wendy breathed against his lips, she trying her best to resist. He groaned his response, and she finally gave in.

Once more, Peter's arms felt around her skin, teasing it, and loving the feel of it, free from any restraints, his fingers free to roam around. Wendy felt his arms clasp around her waist, and she knew she was trapped. His sweet kisses like poison, she then felt him push her body closer to his seductively, a sign that he wanted to go back to the way they were before, on the bed.

Letting out a little hum in response, one of her hands slipped off of his shoulder, lingering on the silk feeling of his skin, before snaking around to the back and slowly turning off the stove that still cooked the crackling eggs, warning them that they were ready.

Once they heard the pop of the fire turning off, Peter began to slowly pull Wendy back, a secure arm around her waist, kisses being planted everywhere, as they slinked their way back to the room, dropping like stone onto the warm furs. Hurriedly, climbing their way back into positions, the kisses becoming more passionate and frenzied. Hands buried in each other's hair, frantically brushing their fingers through the strands. Wendy let out a long groan as she felt Peter burry himself once more into her, wiggling around until he felt himself fit, then continuing his frenzied actions, bringing them both to climax.

It was coming to late afternoon, when Wendy's eyes flicked open once more. She slowly raised her clouded head, and groaned as she found herself almost in the same position as she did when she first woke up. This time, Peter still inside her, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Her head again on his stomach, her legs spread out, entwined with his. With a yawn, Wendy started lightly slapping Peter's skin, calling to him softly. Not even a stir. She called a little louder, she got a response, but not the one she was hoping for.

"Your highnesses?" a bell like voice rang through the tree home just then. Wendy started to feel her face once more grow hot. What if the fairy came in and found them like this?. That would be terrible!. Hurriedly, Wendy tried to push herself up, but remembered Peter. With a groan of frustration, she tried a different tactic. She lifted herself up, and started to wiggle herself out, in a painful sort of way.

The fairy's voice chimed again, this time louder, giving warning that it was close. Using that as inspiration, Wendy gave one last push and found herself in a pile on the floor. At least she was out, but still naked. Wendy then rushed to her feet, frantic for something else to cover herself, the robe, she remembered in a heap in the kitchen.

The fairy searched around the home, curiously looking for the couple, and taking in the quality of the tree home. Finally, it spotted what looked like a room. It flew over to it, and was about to peak inside, when Wendy suddenly appeared at the door. Taking off guard, the fairy took a moment to catch its breath and look Wendy over.

She stood flustered and out of breath before the fairy, her wedding dress draped lazily around her body, one hand held the dress tightly to her chest, the other hidden behind her back, holding onto the back to keep the dress around herself. With a knowing smile, the fairy looked behind Wendy, towards the bed, where Peter lay. A blanket thrown lazily on his body, still fast asleep.

"Had a good night I see!" the fairy said, a eyebrow raised, and a playful smirk towards Wendy. "Wha-what?. Um….yes I-I suppose!" Wendy started a bit flustered. "What-what would make you…." She started, her hands hurriedly trying to tie to ribbons on the back of her dress. "…you say that Hmm?" she questioned uneasily. The fairy let out a giggle. " It seems strange that Peter Pan is still fast asleep, you not even properly dressed, at three thirty in the afternoon. Hmm?" the fairy questioned back.

Wendy bit her lip, lowered her gaze to the floor, knowing they were defeated. "Um…I-I suppose so…um yes!" Wendy said hurriedly, and frustrated. The fairy's smile grew. "Well, we all knew it had to happen sometime!" the fairy commented, turning its back to the girl. Wendy returned her gaze back to the fairy. "What?" she said a bit angered.

"Well, if you two are to be our new rulers, we are also going to expect an heir don't you think?. The circle of life must go on, even in Neverland!" the fairy smirked. Wendy's face once more coloured. "You've all been expecting this?." Wendy blurted. "So it was you fairies who decorated the tree home last night!".

"Yes, us and the Indians!. We expected you to have a night like that, what better time then the night of the wedding!" the fairy retorted. " Isn't that what happens in your world?" the fairy questioned knowingly, finding out from Wendy's mother. Wendy's face grew darker, and she bit her lip once more. "What did you come here for?" she bitterly spat, pushing the dress further up against her.

"The fairy king and queen are ready to depart. They wish final words with you, and then the Island is all yours. Along with your family, they are leaving as well" said the fairy. Wendy's mouth hung open in surprise. "They're leaving, all ready?" she asked frightened. The fairy was shocked.

"They were only allowed to stay for the wedding, not to stay here forever!"the fairy spat.

Wendy took to silence for a moment. "Alright, tell them I'll be there in a few minutes!" Wendy said softly, the fairy nodded. "Yes your highness" the fairy bowed and started to leave before it spun around again. "Oh!. And they ask you to wear your crown, for respect" the fairy continued, eyeing behind Wendy. "…along with our charming king!. Tell him that?" the fairy asked, eyeing Wendy queerly. Wendy also looked behind her, and then nodded to the fairy.

Once it flew out, Wendy stood there in silence for a moment, before rushing towards Peter and beginning to prepare. In a few minutes, Peter and Wendy landed just a few steps away from the family, huddled together in the Indian village. Along with some of the fairies, wishing their departing, old rulers good luck.

"Oh mother!" Wendy ran towards her mother the second her tiny feet touched the ground. She engulfed her mother in a tight hug, her father and brothers also joining in on a family group hug. "It will be alright Wendy, I'm sure you'll make Neverland proud" Mrs. Darling whispered into her daughter's ear, smoothing her silky, kept hair. "Like you made us proud"

Wendy lifted her gaze to her parents, the smiles on their lips grew as they saw Wendy's shiny eyes, matching her jewelled crown. They kissed Wendy's brow in turn, and broke away to let their children hug their sister goodbye. Peter watched this with a smile, tears pricked his eyes, knowing how much Wendy was going to miss her family for a while.

Finally, after a long and tearful hug from her brothers, the fairy king and queen requested Peter and Wendy forward. The queen landed softly on Wendy's palm, as Peter came to her side, the king landing on his palm.

"This is where our time as rulers has ended. Our lives are fulfilled, and now soon coming to an end" the queen spoke softly. Mr. Darling found his eyes watering, feeling a new respect for the tiny creatures.

"….and as our part ends, yours begins and a new life for you both shines bright. We want you to be happy, and we're sure that you will make Neverland just as safe and peaceful as we once did" the king butted in. "However, you need to be careful. There is always some kind of danger lurking around here, but I'm sure together, you will work through it" the queen commented once more.

"We wish you the best, and good luck!. All of Neverland will be here to help you, take their guidance in care, along with each other. Be true to yourselves, and listen to your hearts. Together, you can make this place a wonderful and peaceful Island" said the king and queen. With a smile from Peter and Wendy, they both went away so that the Darling parents could have their farewells.

Mrs. Darling hugged and kissed them both in turn, Mr. Darling shook Peter's hand and gave him a manly hug, and kissed his daughter. "You take care of each other, and we wish you the best" Mr. Darling advised. "Come visit us whenever you can!. Also send word at least twice a month" Mrs. Darling said, pulling away and joining the rest of the family. With tears in their eyes, the Darling's waved their final goodbye to Peter and Wendy.

Peter wrapped an arm around Wendy as she started to cry, watching the fairies cover them with dust, and slowly float off into the clouds. Once they almost lost sight of them, Wendy suddenly through herself into Peter's chest, letting her tears now run freely. "It's alright Wendy, we'll see them again I promise!" Peter whispered into his wife's ear, running his fingers through her hair to sooth her.

They stood there for a few moments, before finally turning away, to join the rest of the Indians, whom with they had a bit to eat. The rest of the day, the couple parted to finally start their royal duties, finally meeting up at the tree home at dusk. "How are you feeling now Wendy?" Peter asked softly, coming to wrap his arms around her waist, kissing her lightly on the head.

Wendy stood quietly at the stove, until swiftly turning and burying her face into his chest. "I'll be fine Peter" She finally answered. With a sniff she continued. "As long as I have you!" she said, and looked up into his face and smiled. Peter also gave her a smile, and kissed her lips hungrily, before letting her get back to cooking their supper.

That night, the rested in their bed, in each other's arms, letting their minds run freely until they lulled each other to sleep. All was quiet in Neverland that night, all was peaceful and bright. Wendy and Peter were shaping up to be pretty good rulers. Neverland had chosen well.

**A few months later**

The days went on as usual. The morning greetings of kisses and teasing, breakfast almost casually burnt. The couple spent the day separated to their duties as rulers and as a married couple. Peter patrolling the Island, leading hunting parties or meetings with the creatures.

Wendy spent her day doing duties around the house, and helping with chores around the Island, sometimes spending the whole day with the Indian women. At dusk, Peter usually brought home the game from the afternoon's hunt, or Wendy some of the afternoon's catch, the women having put up traps around the forest, their jobs to go check them.

They ate and talked, and teased. Sometimes joining the fairies, or Indians for a meal, or them coming to the house. The nights sometimes consisted of heavy love making, or just simple, playful kisses and giggles, until they felt their eyes grow heavy and snuggled into each other's arms. As the days went by, Wendy seemed to be getting quite used to it, even enjoying it. A smile crossed her lips at this before she fell to sleep.

One morning, Wendy seemed to get a very usual surprise. Wendy's eyes suddenly flew open, as she felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

At first, she just thought it hunger, but ignoring it only made her stomach rattle and groan in complaint. Had she eaten something rotten or bad?. Peter and the Indians could never do that?. But her thought where interrupted as she felt a hot and sickening feeling suddenly rise into her throat.

Clamping a hand tightly to her lips, Wendy hurriedly wriggled out of Peter's embrace, and literally flew off to the bathroom. Peter was then awakened by the sound of Wendy throwing up in the bathroom. Concerned for her, Peter dressed quickly and went in to find her. She sat on the ground, her face pail and her breath heavy. "Are you alright Wendy?" Peter asked, kneeling beside his wife in concern. Her only response was resting herself against him tiredly.

The day however, went on as normal, except for breakfast which Wendy's uneasy stomach would not allow to settle. Wendy was fine by later on, she ate little lunch, which the Indians looked on curiously. Again at dinner she did not eat much, and went to sleep with a half empty stomach. Again, the next day, Wendy awoke to the same uneasy feeling.

"Wendy, maybe we should take you see the Medicine woman" Peter said, as he watched Wendy throw up some more. "Maybe she can tell us what's the matter with you?". Wendy sat there like before, pail and out of breath, thinking over Peter's option. "I might know what it is" Wendy started. "But I want to make sure" she shot a weak smile to Peter, as he walked up to her and helped her to her feet.

All along the path to the Indian village, Wendy kept up her sickening stomach, and when they finally arrived, the girl collapsed to her knees and struggled for breath. "What is wrong with her?" asked the chief who had greeted them. "That's what we're here for, where is Feather?" asked Peter seriously. "This way" a voice suddenly interrupted them. With a nod, Peter took Wendy into his arms and followed the woman into her tent.

Wendy was then laid down and made comfortable. They were asked many questions and then there was silence. "Hmmm?. What about your time of the month Wendy?. Did you have that yet?" Feather suddenly asked, Peter looked up at the woman in confusion. "Um…" Wendy's face beginning to colour a bit. "I-I was suppose to have it three days ago" Wendy began. "But it never came". Feather nodded. "So, your throwing up every morning and you've missed your "time of the month", I see" Feather said, a small smile coming to her lips. "What's wrong with her?" asked Peter impatiently. "Nothing to fear, Pan and Wendy" she started with a smile. "This is good news to come for you, we've all expected this day!" she continued, confusing the young couple. "What, what is it?" Peter began to raise his voice.

Feather continued to smile. "Congratulations Pan and Wendy…." She began again. "You are to have your first child!. We are very proud!" Feather continued, now beaming. Wendy and Peter were shocked. "A baby?. We're going to have a baby?" Peter shouted. Wendy groaned, knowing that Peter would probably hate this. "Can you believe it, we're going to have our first child Wendy!" Peter's voice now booming with pride.

"You-your excited?" Wendy asked confused. Peter shook his head happily. "Why would I be mad!. This is the greatest news ever!" Peter said, hugging Wendy happily before shooting out of the tent to tell all the rest of the Island. "Wendy is with child!. We're having our first born!" Peter shouted as he flew across the Island. Beaming faces greeted him.

Once he returned back to the tent, Wendy looked as if she would drift to sleep. "When is it to be born?" asked Peter excitedly, but quiet so that he doesn't disturb Wendy. "She's about two months along" said Feather happily. "Your child will be born in another ten months!". Peter's face somewhat feel. "Ten months?" he said surprised. "I can wait, I'll help you through this Wendy" Peter whispered to his wife.

"She needs her rest Peter" Feather hushed him. "She can go back home tomorrow afternoon, she needs to be cared for, and her baby" said Feather.

They agreed Peter could stay there the night, by Wendy's side. The happy couple rested peacefully, happy now about the news of their soon to be first born.

After checking on the sleeping couple, Feather joined the chief at the middle of the village. He seemed to be staring up at the moon curiously. "You feel it too, don't you?" Feather asked silently. The chief didn't answer. "Chief Great Bear?" Feather asked concerned that the chief wasn't moving, or answering. "A great danger is coming" he answered. "But not for a while. We still must protect Mother, and child." He finished.

"Do you think Pan will be able to defeat this?" asked Feather sadly. "No, not alone. Pan is powerless" said the chief. Feather turned to him surprised and sadly. "What will we do then Chief Great Bear?" asked Feather sadly. "Only Pan fix this." He answered. "…..but need to go back to where all began!" the chief said sternly. Feather nodded her head in agreement. "Revenge is upon us". There, the two stayed. Watching the darkness cloud over Neverland for a while. It has been going on for a while. Something bad is to come. Revenge is too be sought.


	7. New Generations

**Author: Hey!. I'm sorry that it took a little longer to update, assignment needed to be finished before christmas break!. Anyways. In this chapter its gonna be moving a bit fast, like skipping through the months leading up to the birth so yeah!. Enjoy!. **

**This is still not for you people who are under aged of this fic!. I warned you!. Good luck!. Enjoy.**

Many more months passed on the beautiful Island, and everything was peaceful. Peter and Wendy kept up in their duties, and everyone enjoyed them as their royalty. Wendy's stomach grew bigger, and it soon became quite hard for her to manage. Sometimes, Peter worried about her, if she could take the pain of her first pregnancy, for she still was not yet twenty years old!.

Wendy also noticed her abilities to move at a slower pace, but didn't allow or wanted anyone to help her. The Indians tried, but to no avail, Wendy arose from her folding and walked in agony towards the medicine woman's tent. There, Feather gave her some medicine to ease her painful bones.

"You should caution yourself Wendy" Feather advised. "This baby is slowing you down, seeing as you are still quite young!" Feather watched carefully as the liquid slithered slowly down Wendy's throat, the girl's expression twisting in disgust. "If this helps me ease the pain, then I'll get through this pregnancy" Wendy said slowly, giving a small sigh before handing the bowl back to Feather.

Feather watched sadly as Wendy once more struggled to her feet. "Wendy" she called softly. "Seeing as you are no seven months along, maybe you should take a break from your daily duties…" Feather started, lowering her gaze to the dirt floor for a moment. "….and take better care of yourself and the baby. There is still so much you must prepare for in your last two months" Feather advised.

Once more Wendy brushed it away. "I can take perfect care of myself thank you" Wendy boasted. "As long as you give me that medicine, I should be fine" she gave a nod over her shoulder before once more starting to head out.

"But you will not need it for your last two months!" Feather shouted after her. This stopped Wendy in her tracks, and she placed a careful hand on her well-rounded stomach and turned back to Feather.

"What do you mean?" Wendy breathed. "I must go through the birth month withered in pain?. I shall not last through it to see my child!" Wendy became very frightened. She knew the pain would get much worse during the last two months, and during the birth. But if she couldn't take the pain through the first few months, how was she to survive the last two?.

"Don't worry miss Darling-Pan" said Feather, now a light smile coming to her lips. "You and the baby shall be fine, we just need to switch up your medication. The fairies will help with that" Feather stated simply, the smile widening on her slim lips. This surprised and confused Wendy. "The fairies?" she asked, quirking a brow in question. Feather brushed it away. "Never mind miss" she said with a laugh. "You will find out soon enough, go home now and rest" with that, she sent Wendy away with two Indian guards to escort her home.

The sun now toned a bright orange as he started its decent behind the mountains of Neverland. Finally finishing a long meeting with the fairies, Peter bid them farewell and goodnight and shot into the sky. "Take good care of Wendy!" they usually called back to him, and with a smile, he saluted and speeded further towards their home.

As he touched down, Peter was surprised to find two Indian braves guarding the entrance to the underground home. A sickening feeling overcame Peter, something must have happened to Wendy, as it usually does. Cautiously, Peter marched towards the entrance, both braves nodded in turn, bidding their king goodnight and take care.

Everyone seemed to be telling them that, ever since Wendy grew in her pregnancy. Thinking of that, Peter climbed down the stairs (they thought it safer for Wendy and the baby) and was suddenly overcome with the bright candle light of the underground home. All was quiet, and tidy as Peter's eyes searched the home for his labouring wife. A noise suddenly came from their bedroom, and a smile crept to Peter's rosy lips.

Quietly, he trotted across the dirt floor, and slowly pushed away the ivy curtain (also put up for privacy), just in time to catch Wendy moan in her sleep and roll away from him. Peter's smile became weak as he watched her, and heard her continue to moan, knowing how much pain she is in, but knowing she doesn't want any help. Not even from him.

Peter then lowered his gaze from his sleeping wife, consumed by thought as voices suddenly rang in his head of people's warnings he had heard that day. Both the Indians and fairies worried faces as they had met him throughout the day. Advising him to help Wendy through this any way he can. A flashback from the meeting suddenly burst in his head.

**Flashback**

_**As Peter touched down in the field of the Fairies Court, the fairies gathered around him, greeting him with handshakes and pats, and addressing him as highness. Peter grinned. Not yet used to the fact that he and Wendy are now King and Queen of this magical place.**_

_**Peter was suddenly snapped from his thoughts, as he noticed the fairies all sitting now around the large oak wood table, where they usually hold their daily meetings. "Welcome Your highness and Fairy Court" announced the fairy sitting opposite Peter on the other end of the large table. They all greeted back happily, Peter not so much. **_

_**As king, one of his duties was to go to many meetings and discuss the happenings of Neverland and its occupants. Peter also meeting with the creatures, be it fairies or Indians that have the most problems spoken about at these meetings. It is a duty Peter has to uphold in his responsibility of taking the throne. It bored Peter to some extent. **_

"_**Now, the first order of business…" the fairy on the other end continued. Peter slumped in his leaf chair, rolling his eyes, knowing what was to come. "The well being of the Wendy lady" it chimed up. Peter was suddenly caught by surprise, suddenly sitting rightly in his chair as the many little eyes of the fairies seated around him turned their gaze to him.**_

_**Peter became nervous as he noticed the fairies' gazes all were of sadness and worry. "Peter, we have all noticed that your Wendy has been having difficulty with her first pregnancy, being so young and all" the fairy stated again. Peter now was very uneasy. "Yes, but…" Peter started uneasily. **_

"_**She won't let anyone help her, not even me" **_

"_**We know, and Feather has been taking very good care of her" the fairy nodded in agreement. "But still, she insists on being a very stubborn girl" said the fairy, again in sadness. "We're also afraid…" another fairy started. "….that she is not cautioning herself well enough, and not taking care of herself or this baby" the fairies all nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Well….what do you want me to do?" Peter asked curiously. All the fairies' eyes now becoming dark and serious. "If she does not get help soon Peter. And get better care of herself…." The fairy opposite Peter added in. "….there is a chance that, you could lose the baby" the fairy stated sadly. None of the fairies wanted to see the new royal couple lose their first child, it was a miracle, the fairies said, that they could have a birth on Neverland. The whole Island would go to devastation if Wendy miscarried. **_

"_**Please get her some help. Whether she wants it or not" the fairy ended, giving a serious little nod towards the now pale Peter Pan. Peter nodded back, and so began the meeting as usual. **_

**End Flashback**

Peter stood there, watching Wendy now lain on her back, one hand lovingly placed on her rounded stomach. Peter smiled. He still couldn't believe that a child, their first child, was actually growing inside of his beautiful wife. Peter couldn't have been happier with what fate had brought to him.

Quietly, Peter walked towards his sleeping Wendy, and stood by the bedside watching her lovingly. With a small sigh, he slowly placed his hand on top of Wendy's, where it lay on her stomach. Peter's smile grew. In just a few months, Peter and Wendy would have their newborn baby.

Peter gave another sigh, this time a sadder, softer one. That's if Wendy can get help he thought to himself. No. They will make it through this, and she will give birth to their child. Peter gave a determined little nod in agreement with himself, and returned his gaze to the sleeping Wendy. Another smile came to his lips, and he gently lowered himself.

Lightly kissing her on the cheek, he gave a small pat to her hand, and turned away towards the doorway. Looking back on his Wendy with a sad smile, Peter ventured into the kitchen.

The smell of freshly cooked supper filled the home lovingly. It drifted through the air in a playful way, making its way into the master bedroom where Wendy still lay sleeping. It drifted past her, lightly awakening her senses to its warming smell. Wendy's eyes fluttered open as the wonderful curled around her and the room.

A hungry smile crossed her lips, as she slowly began to rise upon the bed. The smell directed her attention towards the doorway, where the source of the smell came from. A knowing smile came to her lips as she carefully pushed herself to her feet and trudging out the door.

As expected, she saw Peter stirring a pot of sweet smelling soup, gently stirring his cuttings into the big pot, and smiling in delight of the smell.

Wendy became amused as she also noticed him humming and slightly dancing around the kitchen as he worked.

Wendy giving a small giggle and a raised brow as he performed a dance move she thought to be made up in his silliness. She gave another laugh before making herself known. "What are you doing?" she questioned, becoming even more amused as she saw that she had surprised him.

"Wendy…" he said, his face colouring red. He cleared his throat embarrassingly, as he tried to gain his confidence by leaning against the counter. "What….what are you doing up?. I thought you needed your rest?" Peter tried to say sternly, but his embarrassment got the better of him.

"Well I smelled your delicious dinner and I just couldn't resist!" she shrugged, knowing she had him beat. Peter gave her a knowing smile. "Cravings?" Peter questioned. Wendy nodded eagerly. Rolling his eyes, he gestured towards the food. Thankfully, Wendy bounded towards the table and waited for the soup. She'd always loved his soup.

The dinner was quiet, but Wendy ate hungrily, Peter watching in amazement as to how a woman, seven months along in pregnancy, could eat that much.

"Wendy…" he tried, bur she just continued to devour the food. He gave a little laugh, she'd never have eaten this much before. "Wendy!" he raised his voice high, stopping her in her frenzy.

"I know your hungry, and have cravings, but could you slow down?" Peter asked amused. Wendy swallowed the rest of her chicken leg. "Yes, but I have to get as much nutrients has a can. For the baby" she stated, slowing down in her meal. Peter's expression became sad, the flashback from before still imprinted in his mind.

"Wendy…" he said softly, placing a hand over hers, stopping her from raising the other chicken leg to her lips. "There's something we need to talk about" Peter said seriously. Wendy dropped the leg in wonder. "It's the baby!" she said knowingly. Peter nodded slowly. Now in anger, Wendy pushed herself from the table and rose to her feet, being careful of her stomach. "I already told you I can take care of myself!" she shouted, slowly marching away.

Peter hurried after her, stopping in front of her to stop her. "Wendy, you need to take better care of yourself" Peter stated, Wendy now pushing away from Peter's grip. "I am taking care of myself, and the baby will be fine!" she shouted again, stomping away.

With a tired sigh, Peter ran after her, grabbed her by the arm and held her tightly. "Wendy, listen to me!" Peter ordered. Wendy's expression changed to surprised, as she saw the fury, exhaustion and worry in his eyes. "You need help!. The fairies and the Indians are willing to do so if…." Peter started sternly, but his gaze lowered to the floor.

"If?…" Wendy asked slowly. Peter released her from his grip, his sad gaze still towards the floor. "….if you want the baby to live through its birth" Peter said sadly. Wendy eyes became clouded with tears. Suddenly, she started to softly weep as her whole body became numb. "Oh Peter!" she cried, and flung herself into his arms where he held her as tightly as he could without hurting her stomach.

"I thought, at the beginning that everything was fine" she wept against his shoulder. "…..but now its getting so much harder for me, now the baby is growing inside of me" she mumbled some more. Peter listened carefully, patting her back lovingly. "But I don't know if I can do this. I mean, I'm so young and this is my first child…" Wendy continued, but Peter pushed her back.

"Wendy?" he questioned softly. "Your not giving up on our child?" he said sternly, Wendy's eyes clouded over in fear and tears. She sobbed some more, and Peter replaced her in his arms. "Wendy, you can't give up!. Not now!. We've been through so much and now that your blessed with child, you want to give up?" Peter questioned into her ear. Wendy continued to sob.

"Wendy, all you need is help and you'll be fine. The baby will be fine" Peter soothed into her ear, stroking her hair away from her face, and placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head. This somewhat calmed her. "Will you do that for me?" Peter asked as he heard her become quiet. "I don't know" she answered quietly after a long pause. "There is still so much I have to go through with my last months and…" Wendy started to say, but was again shushed.

"No Wendy, we'll get through this together" Peter soothed lovingly. "I promise, you'll get through this as long as your willing to people helping" said Peter, a tear fell from his eye and landed softly onto her head. With another little sniffle, Wendy nodded her head and whispered her agreement, knowing that she couldn't possibly win against Peter Pan.

The days went on as usual for Wendy, and the Indians were happy that Peter finally got through to her. She desperately needed help for getting around. When the job seemed to difficult, or Wendy just couldn't take the strain, the fairies came in to help with their fairy dust. The fairies could put her to sleep when she was overly tired or strained, and let the Indians and fairies do all the rest of the work.

While she rested, Wendy was usually watched over by the Chief and Feather, the medicine woman. They would gaze down-heartedly at her discomfort and pain her pregnancy was causing her, even if they gave her a great amount of medicine.

"We have not only Miss Darling-Pan's situation to worry about" The chief suddenly said through the silence, turning away from the sleeping girl and directing his gaze to the sky. "What do you mean?" Feather asked curiously.

"What's the matter chief?" she asked, coming to his side worriedly.

The chief's eyes began to darken. "There is a new threat, soon to appear over the horizon, a dangerous threat" said the Chief, his voice even deepened in despair. Feather lowered her gaze sadly. "However, it is not to come upon us until later, much later" the Chief advised Feather. "We must focus ourselves on the labouring queen" he said, both their attention once more on Wendy.

"She will need all the help she can get" he finished with a sad smile towards Feather. Returning his smile, they continued to work. Many of the other native villagers bringing them damp clothes and sweet smelling food. Peter had long ago been told of Wendy's state. Just by sundown, Peter quickly touched down on the rich soil of the Indian's encampment, and worriedly went to the tent that held his wife. He hurried inside, only to find that Wendy was still sleeping peacefully on the bed as before.

"Her pain in weakening her" Feather spoke softly. "It's because she is young, and her body hadn't fully prepared her for supporting a child at this age" she continued sadly. "Maybe…" Peter began softly. "We were rushing it?" he questioned to both Feather and the Chief.

"You did what most newlyweds have done" the Chief consulted the boy. "But maybe she should have taken better caution and preparation?" he said, somewhat directing that to Peter. The boy lowered his gaze sadly. "It's my fault then" he said softly. The chief suddenly turned surprised.

"You have no fault in this, preparations are in order, and she shall be fine" said the chief. "However, if her pain gets any worse then this. She will have to be kept here" said Feather. "…..during her last months". Peter nodded in agreement. Only wanting what was best for his wife and child.

The days disappeared into the wind, and soon the Island was a buzz of excitement as Wendy was now full into her last month. The pain, had unfortunately gotten much worse. Many nights, Wendy slept in the Indian village, Peter never leaving her side, or without her hand in his hold.

Shrieks of pain were usually heard throughout the day, and well into the night. Wendy describes it has fiery stakes or swords cutting hurriedly throughout her body, the medicine creating somewhat of a ocean of pleasure swiftly through her body. The inhabitants, though wonderfully excited, worried for their queen, and their soon to be heir. She seemed to be getting worse.

One night, ending of the ninth month, what was described as hot pain rushing through her body by Wendy, shrieks of pain were now mind blowing higher, and Wendy finally felt it. "My water just broke!" she shrieked. "The baby is coming!" and off they were rushed to the Indian village.

After seeing that Wendy was well comforted and medicated, Feather, the Chief and his wife, along with a couple other natives, gathered round for the birth. All of Neverland heard their queen's cries, and all gathered to the Indian village for the excitement of the first human child born on the Island. And their newest heir.

The hours went by pain staking slow, and Peter's hand was throbbing from the many moments Wendy had squeezed full force onto his hand. Sometimes she squeezed so hard, Peter could have sworn it turned purple and he himself almost fainted.

The day passed on with more shrieks of pain highlighting the air, the observers outside shuddered at their queen's pain and suffering. Wendy's face was blotched with sweat, whipped away softly by her husband's loving touch, and a quick kiss and whispers of comfort.

"Deep breaths miss Wendy" Feather instructed at her side, Wendy followed, though her sudden burst of shrieks wasn't exactly boosting her confidence.

"Ok. We're ready for the delivery" One of the natives said to Feather. With a nod to Peter she instructed "Keep her calm" and moved to Wendy's other end.

The night now wore on, pitched with shrieks of pain and tears, Wendy could feel the baby's progression through her, though she knew she couldn't hold on much longer. "Deep breaths" she could hear beside her, and she resumed as she was once more whipped.

"Ok, be ready to push" Feather suddenly instructed to Wendy, catching the couple off guard a little. Another order to push shocked her into doing as instructed, her face starting to turn a shade of red from the effort and the pain. Again, the did so when Feather told her to push once more, her face now darkening as the effort grew harder.

"Your doing fine. Again" Feather said, noticing the progression of Wendy's muscles inside her. Wendy did as told, her body weakening more and more as she put in the effort. They were almost losing hope and that they would have to perform surgery to help the natural process.

Finally, Feather shouted with excitement. "I see the baby now!. Keep pushing!" Feather boasted, turning her gaze to watch the baby progress further, and Wendy's face darkening and weakening. They all watched in amaze and wonder at the progression of the child. Head, shoulders, upper body were now beginning to appear. Feather took hold of the baby as she instructed Wendy further. "Already honey, one more **_BIG _**push" she said happily, finally it was almost over.

After taking in a few deep breathes, Wendy put all her strength into it, feeling her face grow hot and heavy, the occasional damp cloth soothing her a bit. Wendy could feel her body finally give way when a baby's shrieks replaced her own now.

Breathing heavily, Wendy lain herself on the bed, her tired eyes closing softly, her body wanting to give into sleep. Peter excitedly watched as Feather and the other natives took the newborn to be cleaned off from the moment before, it's shrieks still pierced the air as it was cleaned and warmed, after being cut off from its natural source to the mother.

Feather turned back to the happy couple, the newborn safely wrapped warm in a cozy blanket, held in her arms. "Congratulations!" she announced happily, walking slowly towards them and handing the newborn to the mother. "You now have a beautiful baby boy!" she announced, as Wendy settled with her baby in her arms.

Peter and Wendy marvelled at their new born son, and shared a loving smile.

"We have a boy, and wonderful baby boy!" Peter announced, the chief already gone out to announce the birth to the rest of the Island. "What are you to name him?" Feather asked, loving the moment between the new family.

Peter and Wendy stopped, and thought for a moment on a name for their new son. Wendy turned to Peter. "We've already decided on a name" she said, Peter nodding for her to continue with a smile. "We are going to name him Daniel Michael Darling Pan" Wendy announced happily.

Peter stood beaming. "…after my best friend I made in London, and Wendy's youngest brother" said Peter, filling with pride as the Indians' faces beamed with happiness. "You've been through a lot now" Feather suddenly announced. "I'll leave you to rest" and with that, she ushered out all the natives with her to leave the new happy family to peace.

**Author: Hey...sorry if it wasn't as you expected. Feel free to bitch if you want. But just note that there are still many more surprises to come. And...I put Wendy in so much pain because A)She was still too young to have children & B)To intense the plot alittle. **

**Remember to read and review...thanks!.**


	8. Strange Happenings

**Author: Hey guys!. Happy new year...hope you guys had an awsome christmas. Ok, I know its been a while since I last updated(...feel free to hate me) but one of my new years resolutions is to update frequently. Or at least I'll try, keep in mind of school and all. But I will update every weekend!. **

**...and that is, if you guys will keep updating!. lol, you guys have been sooo supportive through both my stories, I can't do it without you!. So I promise to update every weekend (atleast) and you guys give me your great support!. Thanks and Enjoy!.**

Wendy had spent a few extra days of rest after their son's birth, and was now very happy to get back to the tree home. It had been too quiet in the Indian encampment, giving Wendy and the baby their rest after their big ordeal. Peter dropping by here and there, having to carry on with his duties but taking it as an advantage to spread the news of his son.

Slowly, the small family of three made their way towards their tree home, enjoying the peacefulness the Island seemed to be giving the new mother.

Little Danny, they nicknamed him, slept peacefully in his mother's arms, wrapped carefully in the wool blanket the Indian's had given him.

"Oh!" Wendy broke the silence, her eyes taking in the beauty of the forest.

Peter had his arm proudly around her shoulders, a grand smile across his face. "It will be so lovely to be home!" Wendy continued. "Especially with our new son" she looked down lovingly at the sleeping baby.

"…and you didn't have to worry about keeping the tree home clean" Peter stated as they came into view of the great tree. "The Indians had taken care of it while we were staying with them" said Peter. A reassuring smile came to Wendy's lips. She had just had a baby, she worried about taking care of the house too.

"And I shall take care of the rest of the work. You just rest!. I shall also help with Danny" said Peter, proud that he thought of that himself. "You?. Do housework?." Wendy questioned teasingly. "Before I first came here, you and the lost boys never cleaned. You just ran around like the mischievous boys that you are" Wendy laughed.

"…..but I've grown up, and am a father" Peter said, kissing Wendy and Danny on the forehead in turn. "I have to take care of my family" he smiled. Wendy returned his smile and rested her head on his shoulder once more.

Finally, they reached their home.

The door opened and they walked down the carved steps, soon reaching the light of their home. Wendy let out a little sigh as she quickly gazed around the home she had missed so much during her labour. "Like I said" Peter came up behind her. "The Indians had taken care of it".

And indeed they had!. The room looked brighter then ever, the floors swept and everything kept in its rightful place. The table, counter tops, and chairs were all polished to a shine. There were even curtains in the windows. But what was the most surprising of all, was a new hollowed out room, just like their own. Wendy turned to her husband in surprise. "They said it was for Danny when he got older" Peter said, expecting that's what it was for.

They continued to their bedroom, again looking neater then before. The floors swept, the furs on their bed piled nicely and another surprise. Another hollow in the wall, made to be a bathroom!. There was a mirror and a basin for easy cleaning, and a water outlet for a shower, and a curtain.

Also, close to their bed was a wooden crib made for Danny while still a baby. But that's not all. Their bed was made wider and a curtain was hung for privacy. Wendy was so surprised and happy, she felt tears coming to her eyes. "Its all so wonderful" she gasped in happiness, walking around the small home.

"…..and did you have anything to do with this?" Wendy asked, remembering how Peter had to leave for his duties, but took longer to come back. Peter turned away and smiled brightly. "….maybe!" he said shyly as he seductively wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her tightly.

So they stood, the happy couple, now parents settled into their renovated home. They re-appeared into their bedroom where they're new son, Danny now slept peacefully. With a kiss, Peter and Wendy climbed into their comfy bed of furs and, still wrapped in each other's arms, soon fell fast asleep.

Unknown to the happy family, or any of the Island, that a new danger was to arise from the horizon of the ocean. Native guards on night watch noticed that a eerie and unusual fog had begun to settle on the Island.

It had gathered a while ago, but had become much more thicker and cold. It swept across the Island, gathering all in its gloom, making the nights much more colder. Many people have believed that when walking through it, your mind is overcome with darkness, and you seem to go mad!.

Once more the Indian chief gazed up into the clouded moon with narrowed eyes. Behind him, the medicine woman and Night Sparrow huddled around a fire. The medicine woman chanting in their native tongue. Suddenly, she stopped, and sadly shook her head at the worried girl beside her. "Nothing seems to be working" the woman announced sadly.

"I cannot send the darkness away" said the woman. Night Sparrow began to bite her bottom lip as tears started to fall from her eyes. "…..it is because the darkness has come for a reason" the medicine woman said again. Both Night sparrow and the Indian chief turned to her confused.

"Why are they coming?" the chief now ducked into the tent. "I cannot tell you why….." the woman began. "But I can tell you who" she said sadly, her head dropping in defeat. "Who?" Night Sparrow asked confused. "Who they are coming for?" she asked again. The woman nodded.

"Then tell us…" the chief now knelt in front of the woman. "Maybe we can get them away from here, so they will not come at all" the chief suggested wisely. The woman began to shout her protest, taking a hollowed out coconut and throwing it angrily at the chief. That was her thing, when she was angered, she would throw some of the hollowed out fruits she'd kept for medical purposes and use them for weapons.

It bounced off the chief's head and rolled out of the tent. "They must come, there is no way to stop them!" she cried. "…..and the only place where she will be safe is where they will take her" she said, sitting down once more in front of them. "She? Her?" Night Sparrow repeated curiously. "Is it one of us?" the chief questioned.

"Can't say" the woman only responded. "But she is very precious to us. To the Island" the medicine woman continued. "They may not come here for a little while yet, much more must happen. But we must be careful" she continued. She raised her eyes to meet the worried pair in front of her. "We must be **_very careful_**" she said with what seemed like hate. Night Sparrow and the chief turned to each other in surprise.

The weeks went by slowly it seemed, for the new family. Peter and Wendy taking turns during day, and night to care for Danny. Peter taking full responsibility as a father and a ruler. Sometimes not getting enough sleep during the day, so Wendy took over.

The dreadful nights seem to go on and on, more then the young couple realised. More and more nights, the chief consulted the medicine woman, most nights alone as to not frighten anymore villagers. However, she couldn't do anymore to stop the growing, unknown threat. The fog that surrounded the Island during the night became thicker and scarier.

Many of the villagers now, hardly went out during the night, not even for a drink. Even sometimes during the day, they were afraid that the demons feeding off of the growing gloom of the fog, lived among the trees during the day and would come out and devour them.

The chief was disappointed of his warriors, but also worried for them as well. The medicine woman advised not to go to Pan just yet. They have a lot more to deal with before they learn this. Besides, they are much too tired and they shouldn't be worrying about something like this, along with a growing family.

However, the chief was just itching to tell Pan about the upcoming threat. But again, knew how hard raising a newborn was, along with tiring so he left them be. He found it rather funny, the thought of the great hero Peter Pan having a wife, and a child. He giggled to himself as an image of them struggling with a baby came to mind.

Never, would they have thought that Peter Pan would be married with a child. However, that was all blown out of the water once Wendy arrived. They soon came to believe that she could change his ways, find love. That is when she kissed him, defeated Hook and left. That was by the time they lost faith in love, along with Peter. But it lasted!. And they wouldn't be blessed with Danny, their heir.

But what would come of them when the "threat" finally arrives?. What will become of the Island?. The Chief sighed sadly. Maybe true love will once more overcome?. It better, for the sake of all he hoped. For the Island, Peter and Wendy, and their son Danny. What was to become of him?.

He was broke from his thoughts when he heard his wife, Black Rose came running up to him, calling him to dinner. With one last look to the sunset, the chief turned away sadly. What was to become of them all?.

At the same time, Peter was returning from hunting for supper. As his feet touched down on the ground, he instantly noticed how cold it felt under his feet. Shifting the deer he'd just killed around on his shoulders, he looked towards the ground, suddenly noticing the frost that began to tip the end of the fallen leaves and grass that was the ground.

Confused, Peter looked up to the horizon of the ocean. Seeing that the sun was setting over the ocean, confusion settled over him. Why was there frost beginning on the ground?. It never gets that cold!. Peter remained there, consumed in his thoughts until the wail of Danny from inside the home broke him.

Blinking a few times, Peter ducked into the doorway, and down the stairs until met with the loving glow the setting sun cast upon the home. Placing the deer on the table, Peter set out towards the bedroom. He was then met with the loving scene of mother rocking the baby back to sleep.

"How's my sweet girl" he teased, kissing Wendy lovingly on the cheek, she gave a little giggle. "And my wonderful baby boy" he said, kissing Danny on the forehead. "Oh fine…." Wendy answered, still rocking Danny softly in her arms. "for now" she said, placing the baby back in his crib.

Peter came back from the bathroom, drying his hands with a towel. "I know Wendy" he said, wrapping her in his arms. "Its hard, but we'll get through this, don't you worry" he continued, kissing her on her head, before she placed it on his shoulder. The stood there, rocking each other back and forth, watching their son sleep peacefully.

"It's just difficult sometimes" Wendy said, her eyes drifting closed, she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep. "I have a new appreciation for my mother though" she laughed into his bare shoulder. They shared a laugh, and Peter brushed away some of her hair from her face.

Giving her a kiss, he answered. "You'll be greater then your mother" he whispered. "You just wait and see" he said again. Wendy gazed up into his face curiously. Peter smiled and leaned in for a kiss. A passionate kiss, getting deeper as the two wrapped their arms more closely around the other.

It was when Wendy felt Peter's hands start to unbutton the back of Wendy's dress that she broke away. "Are you sure we should do this?" she breathed. "What about Danny?. What about supper?" she asked again. Peter just smiled. "Danny is fine" he kissed her lips again. "Supper can wait" he breathed seductively. With a smile, the two once more began their heated passion.

Sometime later, they found themselves laid out on the fur bed, their clothes scattered all over the floor, and their bodies hot and sticky. Peter pulled away from her. "I missed this!" he breathed, leaning in to trail kisses along her neck.

"Peter, this has all been fun" she began. "But don't you think we should…." Peter suddenly looking once more into her eyes stopped her. Her heart began to beat once more, and her body greedily wanted passion. She responded to her own question by pulling Peter's head down to meet her lips once more, and they continued their lovemaking.

Unknown to the heated couple, the gloom once more covered the Island, but this time, terrible things were to happen. Once more, the chief sat in front of the medicine woman as she chanted and shook her ceremonial shaker in front of the fire.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew through the encampment and past the medicine woman's fire, suddenly sweeping it out. The chief and the medicine woman stared through the darkness when a voice seemed to ring out through the Island.

That same burst of wind came through the window of the bedroom, spitting out the candles in a rush, the whole house covered in darkness. Peter and Wendy instantly broke away and tried to stare through the gloom. "What-what was that?" Wendy's voice seemed to shake with uneasiness.

Despite her fear, she was answered as they also heard the voice cast through the Island. "**_We seek ye treasure, but it be not gold. Your precious is what we must take hold, she's needed for another. If you resist, or get her back, you may never see her again, and the whole Island, and be her, may suffer_**" as soon as the deadly singing stopped, the lights from the candles, along with the medicine woman's fire suddenly came back on.

A long silence over took the Island. "Peter….." Wendy suddenly whispered through the silence. "Maybe we should, stop this now?" she said uneasily. "I mean, we are hungry, after all this…..um?" she started uneasily. Again, there was silence until a small growl rumbled through the room.

Peter blushed in embarrassment, cursing his hunger for a moment. "Yes…um. I suppose we should!" he said uneasily, starting to untangle himself from Wendy. He got himself out of her, and went to go dress. After him, he through Wendy her clothes and went to start the dinner. Peter had skinned the deer, washed and begun to cook it. However, his thoughts were consumed by the horrible voice that appeared out of the darkness of the night.

Had it something to do with the usual frost?. Confusion settled into Peter, but he carelessly brushed it away, hoping it was nothing. Moments later, Wendy came out of the bedroom, and leant against the doorway. She'd dressed, but still felt the coldness of the night. She wrapped a rope around her, but it still didn't help. She was getting scared.

"Peter…" her quiet voice suddenly broke Peter from his troubled thoughts. He turned from the cooking carcass and tried to reassure her with a smile.

Wendy just wrapped the robe tighter around herself. "It gets quiet cold here at night?" she tried to break the silence.

Peter knew where she was getting at, but didn't want to speak of it. "Yes, for a few weeks now it has" Peter said, putting a few more logs onto the fire. Wendy watched him curiously. "Peter….." she began again. "What was that….that voice?" she said, the fear appearing through her voice.

Peter once more turned to her, knowing her uneasiness. He came up to her, keeping a hold on her waist. "I don't know Wendy" he said, almost defeated.

Wendy returned her eyes to Peter's, tears now clouded her eyes. Some had already fallen. Hurt now overcame him, and he took her into his arms.

"Wendy…." He whispered. "Please don't cry. Everything will be alright!" he said, running his hands along her back, trying to sooth her as best as possible. Wendy just cried harder, her body starting to shake as she cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Peter…" she finally said. "What are we going to do?. What about Danny?. The Island?. Oh, what does that horrible thing want?" she sobbed into his shoulder, it only breaking Peter's heart more. Peter didn't answer.

He continued to brush aside her hair in a loving and soothing way, or run lazy circles across her back.

The truth was, Peter was scared too. As he opened his eyes, from when he'd closed them, tears of both pain and fear flashed into his eyes. He tried to ignore them, but they just burned. As he blinked, they fell. He sniffed them back eagerly, trying to stay calm for Wendy, and the Island, who would be needing him through this danger.

"I don't know Wendy" he said again. That didn't seem to reassure her. She just sobbed harder. "But Wendy, you mustn't cry. You need to be strong. You have Danny to protect, and this Island. Your still the queen!" Peter tried to reassure her.

"But….we don't know what that….thing wants. How can we be strong when we don't even know what we're battling here?" Wendy broke away from Peter's hold, her face red with tearstains. It broke Peter inside. "I know, but if we stay strong, we'll get through this!. I promise" he came up to her, and took hold of her arms.

"Neverland needs us as they're rulers. Danny needs us as his parents. We can't stand here crying, we need to be strong!" Peter said, tightening his hold on her just a bit. "You can be strong can't you?" asked Peter, hope sparkled in his eyes.

Wendy just flopped down in a nearby chair. "We've battled Hook, and the pirates" she began. She hardly noticed when Peter came and knelt in front of her. "….and you got through it because you were so brave!. And had me to protect you!" Peter said in a cocky, joking way.

They shared a laugh until Wendy's face darkened again. "But what if this….thing, is much bigger then Hook!." Said Wendy, tears starting to brim her eyes again. "What does it want?" she breathed, her head lowered now. "Wendy…." Peter said, taking her into his arms.

"All I can tell you…." Peter soothed Wendy. "Is that we need to stay strong, no matter what" at this, Wendy finally stopped her sobbing, and turned her tear filled towards Peter. He smiled, and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I promise you Wendy, everything will be fine!" he said, and smiled down at her.

For the rest of the night, they ate in peace, and slept in the comfort of each other's arms on the big fur bed. But still, uneasy feeling came over both in their dreams. But the thought and determination of staying strong for the other, at least, got them through the night.

**Author: I know its not as long as it was before, but I hope it was worth the wait!. I couldn't think of anything else!. Anyways, another thing to take into consideration is that this one is definately _NOT_ going to be as long as the other!. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!. Thanks alot!.**


	9. Mysterious Danger

**Author:Im back!. I know its been like...2 weeks, but exams are here and I really have to study!. Now...to make up for the lost time, I'm gonna post 2-maybe 3 chapters this weekend...just to for an "Im sorry". So, I hope you'll like this chapter!. Also, time is kinda going really fast here...keep that in mind!. KK?. Enjoy.**

It was now a few months later, and all ways well within the magical kingdom. Peter and Wendy went on with their royal duties, but leaving time to take care of their son, who seemed to be growing before their eyes!.

As the months passed, the family of three enjoyed their time together. They would take their little boy out and let him explore the world that would some day be known as his. And Daniel took a great liking to the wonders around him.

The little boy learned everything about the island before he could even walk. The fairies, the Indians, even the mermaids all took the same liking to their new prince. Everyday, Peter or Wendy would take Danny around the island with them, as they did their daily duties.

And all would coo and awe and the wide-eyed, curious boy staring curiously back at them. They even tried to take him from his parents' arms, but always they denied, he was still too young. The Indians had even suggesting to teach him native before English, but Wendy disagreed, she despised that suggestion as if it were poison.

It seemed that lately, Wendy's nerves were often triggered around the Indians. They would always shoot silly comments and suggestions to her about how to raise her son. Wendy often almost blurting out her frustrations in front of the entire camp. But, she bit her lip, and tightened her grip on Danny once more.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary!" she said calmly. "But I can re assure you that Peter and I will keep that in mind" said Wendy. "Yes." Repeated the Indian woman who had brought up the suggestion. "If you want to raise our young prince right!." She commented.

Wendy smiling uneasily, but politely and she turned away from the horrid group of Indian women, who were hounding their every parenting skill. To keep her frustration, Wendy shut her eyes tight, and barred her teeth, before walking away.

"Keep that in mind, your highness!" they called back. Wendy not even turning to nod to them as she disappeared into the forest. Once she knew she was far away from the Indian village, Wendy stopped by the nearest tree and slumped down at its base.

Her face becoming a mixture of sadness and frustration, she bowed her head as she felt tears prick her eyes. Daniel, who now sat comfortably in Wendy's lap, made a cooing noise as if it a sign to show his concern for his mother.

Wendy lifted her head to meet Danny's sparkling green eyes.

A smile coming to Wendy's lips as Danny once more whined, as if repeating his concern. Her tears were now of happiness as she soon found herself thinking, how much Danny reminded her of Peter. The same eyes, and the same spirit, here in their son.

"Yes Danny, I'm alright now!" she softly said to him, and watched as Danny turned to playing with the flowers beside them. Danny was a lot like Peter, so curious and free. The smile on her lips grew as she imaged Danny growing up to become somewhat like his father.

"Oh Danny" she said softly again. "If you turn out to be anything like your father…" she stopped and watched as Danny crumpled up the head of the flower, the petals becoming squashed between his miniature hands. "It will be hell for all of Neverland" she continued with a small laugh, watching as

Danny opened his cupped hands to look inside, and the wind swept the petals away.

Danny pointed after them, making a small noise as the two watched the petals disappear into the forest. Danny got up, with some difficulty, and started to wobble out of Wendy's lap, when she suddenly scooped him up and held her once more in her arms.

"Come now Danny" she said, watching with amusement as Danny pointed again after the long gone petals, and squeaked with protest for her not letting him go after them. "There will be plenty of other petals" she said with a laugh. Wendy turning her gaze to the direction Danny was still pointing.

A small smile came to Wendy's lips once more. "Come, we must meet your father for dinner!" she said again, kissing Danny's soft hair, just coming into colour. It seemed that as Danny had Peter's eyes, he also had Wendy's hair.

With another smile, Wendy turned towards the path leading the twosome back to their tree home.

As Peter landed softly on the foliage of Neverland forest, he was instantly drawn to the sweet smell of Wendy's cooking. However, when he took a step, a cold feeling ran through the bottom of his foot, as if it had just touched ice. Curiously, Peter lifted his foot, only to be amazed to see a frozen leaf stuck to it. It took a bit of persuasion, but finally Peter peeled the leaf off of his foot, it crumbling and breaking as it came off.

Peter returned his gaze to the ground, where he noticed there was a bunch of similar frozen leafs all stuck together on the ground. Frost?. In Neverland, he questioned himself. Even more frustrated, Peter turned his attention to the falling sun, as it was about to set over the horizon of the ocean.

Somehow, it always seemed to remind him of his and Wendy's first kiss upon the Jolly Rodger many years ago. He usually took great comfort in that, but not today!. His mind was even more confused, to see a light fog settling over the view of the ocean. It blocked out a lot of the sun's last warming glow, but now it looked like it was pale and dead.

Something was not right!. Either that, or something major is about to happen or come to Neverland. Suddenly, Peter connected the strange fog, the frozen leaves, and the eerie voices that seemed to echo through the Island during the dead of the night. Yes, something was going to go badly!.

So caught up in his curious wonderings that Peter instantly forgot about his dinner. His stomach growling suddenly, brought him out of his troubled thoughts and back onto food, and his wonderful family. A smile came to Peter's lips as he imaged the sight of the two as he would walk into the tree home.

"Better not tell Wendy until I can be sure" he told himself softly, turning once more to the setting sun, now almost completely gone, and in its place, a uneasy, settling fog. Patting his stomach once more, Peter pushed the bark aside, and descended the stairs.

The wondrous candle light of the room came flooding into Peter, and the sweet smell of Wendy's stew was pleasing as well. A smile came to his lips as he saw Wendy busying herself with dinner as usual. Danny played by himself on the floor next to Wendy's rocking chair, where she would always tell the boy stories, even if he was too young still to know them.

With a half smile, Peter walked up to Danny, noticing the boy was playing with the toys everyone had given to the family a few days after Danny's birth. So curious was his son, Peter thought to himself. He patted his son on the head, feeling the soft hair just beginning to come in. With a kiss to Danny's head, Peter headed towards the kitchen. The smile on his lips grew as he noticed Wendy humming while she worked.

Peter stopped to watch her. He always delighted in listening to her tunes, even if she didn't realize she had a audience. However, this particular tune caught Peter's undivided attention. Listening closer, Peter realized that Wendy was humming an old tune from London.

Peter was once more thrown into his memories of long ago, remembering Wendy singing that exact tune to him and the lost boys one night instead of a story.

It was a wonderful lullaby, of little children's dreams of adventure and freedom, and also of family and a mother's comfort when her child is in despair. Peter also remembered questioning her about its origin, where she had learned the beautiful lullaby.

She said, with longing, that her mother used to sing it to her and her brothers when they were smaller. She described that it always seemed to comfort them in their sleep, and help them dream of pleasantries instead of nightmares.

Wendy's song came once more to Peter's knowing ears, and bringing him out of his memories, and once more to watching her. Peter gave a great sigh, knowing that Wendy must be troubled about something, for she always hummed or sang songs she learned from growing up when she was distraught.

With a half smile, carefully plastered on his face, to hide his concern, Peter went up to the distracted Wendy, and gently slipped his arms around her waist. Instantly, he felt her jump, but settle easily into his arms. "Hello" she purred softly into his ear.

The smile grew on Peter's lips, and some of his concern melted away. He'd have to distract her further. He whispered his hello into her ear, and started to place little kisses trailing from her ear to her shoulder. Wendy giggled as she felt the light kisses touch her skin.

"Peter…" she laughed. "Please stop, I have to get dinner started!" she protested defeated. Peter smiled against her shoulder, but didn't stop his trial of kisses. Suddenly, he spun her around to face her, and instantly sealed her lips with his.

Wendy was at first surprised, but relaxed against him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck, as he tightened his grip on her waist. After a few minutes of their heated kisses, they pulled away for breath. "I take it your day went well?" she asked teasingly.

"Oh…" he began, leaning in for another kiss. "I'm just glad to be home" he said, sealing her lips once more. Again, they pulled away for breath, now came the questioning. "And how was yours?" he asked. Instantly, Wendy became somewhat tense.

All the happiness and love she felt from Peter's embrace and kisses were suddenly blown away by the emotions from that afternoon. "Oh, fine" she began, suddenly feeling not so cuddly, and pulled out of Peter's arms. Peter watched concerned as Wendy returned to her stew without another word.

But he knew exactly what happened. "Did those women criticize us again?" Peter asked, feeling a bit angered and hurt himself. He hated it when those women did that, thinking that their parenting techniques weren't good enough to raise a proper prince.

What hurt him even more was that it bothered and hurt Wendy more then it did him. When Peter first brought Wendy to Neverland those many years ago, Wendy seemed to make a good enough impression on the Island to be brought back. Now that she was queen, and a mother, it seemed that Wendy felt like she had to prove something to them.

Proving to Neverland that she was good enough to be here, and to make up for the long absence she'd had. The sadness she'd put Peter into, and Neverland suffered for it!. She had to prove she was worthy to be their queen, and that she could raise a child, the heir of Neverland.

"They have their own opinions Peter.." she began quietly. Peter was saddened by this, knowing Wendy was more hurt. "Oh Wendy…don't listen to them!." Peter said, coming up behind Wendy once more and starting to rub his hands over her back in comforting circles.

"They have their opinions, but they know nothing about being a parent!. The people here, they just want to be apart of helping Danny grow into a proper ruler one day!" he said sadly. Peter then noticed her silence, bringing his hands to sooth her tense shoulders. "….and you don't have to prove anything to them!" Peter concluded.

A few sobs started to break through the house, but Wendy never turned to Peter's comfort. After a few minutes, Wendy finally turned to him, with concern, he noticed her blood-shot eyes. "Actually, they made me start to think!" Wendy suddenly answered. This however, concerned Peter more.

"I've been thinking of everything that's happened to us since we've first met!. And that brought me back to thinking of my family….." Wendy broke off suddenly, tears again starting to cloud her eyes. "…..about London!." Wendy began to sob again.

"You want to go back and see them?" Peter asked, somewhat angered, but also worried. They hadn't really informed the Darlings', or in fact the Keating's, that they have had a son, Danny. Peter swallowed nervously at what the family would think of them then!. Not including the boys.

"Wendy, its ok to be scared!" Peter reassured her. "All first parents are, it's a natural thing, or so that's what I've heard from the chief!" Peter said, a bit of a joke. Wendy gave a small smile. "I know your worried about what everyone thinks of us…but please!" he tilted her head to gaze up into his face.

"Just let it go…you have me, and we'll be fine!. Just, don't think about them!" he said, breaking off once more. "…and worry a little more about Danny, he needs you" he said, both turning to see the boy still enjoying the toys on the floor. "…and I need you!." Peter said, kissing her lips once more.

"Alright…"she whispered, once the two broke the kiss. "But if I explode in front of one of those Indians…." She said, "We're going to need a vacation!" Wendy teased. "Of course, mi'lady!" Peter said, giggling, kissing her hand and letting her return to her cooking. However, Peter was still not convinced.

The family had the quiet dinner later that night. Danny once again, becoming the curious babe about food and started to throw it around. They then quietly sat by the fire, Peter carved with his knife, another figure for Danny. The sudden silence caused him to turn his attention beside him.

A smile came to his lips as he saw what was there. Danny curled up, fast asleep in a sleeping Wendy's arms. A lovely sight, of a mother and her child!. Peter chuckled softly at the two of them, obviously having had a eventful day.

With a slight yawn, Peter walked over and took Danny from Wendy's protective arms. Danny moaned in his sleep and turned in his father's arms.

Placing him gently down in his crib, Peter gave his young son a kiss on the forehead, and covered him with his blanket.

Next was Wendy. Peter returned to the chair, and brought Wendy carefully into his arms and towards their bedroom. He too, gently placed his sleeping wife down on the bed, and brushed away a few strands of hair away from her angelic face before covering her, with the furs.

With the two tucked in nicely, Peter's mind became fearful as he noticed how dark it had become inside the tree home during the night hours. There was no longer moonlight to fill the Island. Replaced with the eerie fog and haunting voices, scared people away from walking the woods at night.

Just as Peter thought this, a cold wind brushed through the home, around him, creating shivers through his body. The eerie voices from before soon followed, whispering a uncertain threat Peter could not understand. The cold wind swept through the rest of the house.

Peter could see the rushing stream of wind as if it was smoke from the Medicine woman's fire. And just like that, it disappeared, along with the fire, roaring in the fireplace.

The voices also disappearing with a loud hiss. Something was defiantly going to happen, a very bad thing. Peter thought, as he climbed into his bed, more uneasy then ever, and falling into sleep like a rock to water.

The waters started to get rough, the fog also covering the darkened water. Not even the mermaids would come near, as dark and mysterious as they are. A large ship, much like the Jolly Rodger, broke through the roughening water. Aboard, the crew were shadowed in the darkness, but worked hard to make sure the ship was ready to arrive on the Island before them: Neverland.

The captain stood beside the navigator driving the ship. Their face hidden by a wide brim hat, and a dark purple scarf hiding the rest of their face the only thing visible was the brown eyes, so full of hate and revenge. "It shan't be long now, Wendy!" they growled.

The months went by in flash, and soon turned into years, the family of three still as happy as ever. With Peter and Wendy's guidance, and not the ignorant suggestions from the Indians, Danny began to grow and grow.

Soon, he wasn't the curious little babe, but a joyful and energetic four year old. Now it seemed that his parents weren't able to keep their eyes off of him for a second, for if they did, he'd disappear in a second!. Always, he wanted to roam the island, re acquainting himself with the island from when he was a baby.

Wendy had turned out to be right!. Danny had his father's spirit, and unfortunately, his energy as well!. But he had his mother's kindness and good heart. The fairies, and the Indians were so proud of them for how well the boy was growing!.

"He'll make a fine ruler someday" one of the fairies said to Peter, one afternoon when the two were out on their duties. "Yes, I'm very proud" Peter said, turning with a smile to watch Danny playing hide and seek with a group of younger fairies. "You'll have your hands full for a while" a Indian woman said.

Peter gave a smile in response, but soon he found himself thrown back into concern. As the years passed and Danny grew, it seemed as if the mysterious danger had gotten worse!. The fog had thickened and come earlier, the sun just making it's decent down the sky. The frost had almost covered half of the Island during the night, making it much colder.

The voices have also gotten louder, now making scared shrieks through the forests as some sort of a trap to lure people into the forest. This concerned Peter greatly, for both the Island and his family. He was hoping not to tell Wendy, but he knew she was frightened as well.

Peter tried to ask the Indian chief and Medicine woman for help, but they didn't know anything either. Only that this danger was to hit the Island soon. Peter knew it too, but he was even more scared that he wouldn't know what to do for the Island, or Wendy and Danny when that threat came.

"Your highness?", the question suddenly shot him out of his concerned thoughts. Peter turned to see all the fairies and Indians staring at him with confusion and concern. "Oh, um. Yes. I suppose we will!" Peter reassured them. "Are you alright Peter?" asked an Indian woman. "Would you like some tea, or something to eat?" she asked, getting up from her sitting position. Peter stopped her. "Oh no, I'm fine!. Just didn't get enough sleep!" he re assured her. "Oh, must be that terrible fog, and the voices" the Indian woman continued.

Peter let the others discuss the long, cold night before while Peter returned to his concerned thoughts. Something terrible was about to happen. He thought to himself, turning his gaze to the sky, where the fog was just beginning.

On another side of the Island, Wendy sat near the shore. Having done her chores and needing a rest. Her mind was also on the terrible nights that haunted Neverland. She'd seen the gathering, thickening fog, and the cold nights.

The voices were what really got her frightened. They seemed to call to her with their terrible, deafening shrieks. They got into her dreams, which were beginning to be memories of her family back in England. She wished to see them, and tell them everything that's been happening.

However, her heart was devoted to being queen and mother to a four year old, she had to protect them all!. She gave a sad sigh as she saw that the fog was thickening earlier then ever, the sun not even touched the mountains.

With another sigh, she closed her eyes, and lent her head back on the tree she sat against.

So consumed in her musings, that she didn't even hear a rustling behind her. Six dark figures started at her from out of the bushes, their identities hidden by their wide brim hats. The tallest of six gave them the signal, and they slowly approached the troubled girl.

Rays that peeked through the fog glistened off of their armour of sharp swords and daggers, and off of little trinkets they'd stole over the years.

The leader smiled mischievously from behind the scarf, a glint off of the brown eyes.

Wendy still deep in her musings, her troubled mind unaware of the danger now right behind her. She felt as if she could fall asleep, and let her mind be at ease, when a chill ran down through her. She tried to reassure herself that it was nothing, but her eyes opened just to be sure.

However, complete fear took over once a cold hand from behind, was clasped tightly to her mouth, a equally cold blade pressed to her neck.

"Get up!" a gruff voice suddenly commanded her from behind.

Slowly, she arose and as quick as a flash, she bit into the dirty hand covering her mouth, and stepped on the foot. In anger, the figure let her go, but as Wendy turned to run away, she was suddenly faced with five more.

"You are you come with us Wendy!" the largest of the five said through the scarf. Wendy saw a glint in the figure's eyes, and a joyful look come over their face. Wendy looked on confused. Who were they?. But she didn't have time to answer that for she was once more grabbed from behind.

Quickly remembering her training, Wendy tried to fight them off as they came to capture her. However, she grew tired, and suddenly over powered her. A sudden shock came to the back of her head, and soon everything became dark, and she fell to the ground like a rock.

"Make sure she's secured, if she wakes up I don't want her to escape!. Then bring her to the ship" the leader ordered, and turned to leave. The others gathered around the girl, tying her delicate hands roughly with the rope, before carrying her between them and following their leader.

**Author: Hope you enjoyed it...please review!**


	10. The Return

**Author: Hope you enjoy.**

The gathering gloom had long gone taken the sun, but everyone looked on to see that the fog had somewhat cleared. Maybe they were finally to see a clear night!. With this somewhat comforting thought in mind, Peter scooped up Danny, now becoming quiet tired from his afternoon of play.

"Come on son" he said to Danny, as he heaved the boy onto his back. "Ok daddy" Danny answered. The two boys said their goodbyes to the Indians and fairies, and headed off towards their home.

"dad?" Danny suddenly questioned, breaking through the silence as they walked deeper into the forest. Peter smiled. He was always very proud when Danny called him dad. He could remember how excited they'd been when Danny said his first word: fairies.

Peter and Wendy weren't surprised, a bit disappointed but not surprised. Danny had played with the fairies everyday when he was growing up, they amazed him!. But they joked when Danny said "daddy" instead of "mommy" first….but that came not long after.

"What do you think mommy has for supper?" asked Danny, his words slipping a little. Peter laughed. "I'm not sure son!. But we're almost there" Peter said happily. As they continued on, Peter and Danny joked and played and talked all the while until they were finally home.

Peter was showing Danny how to fly, and touched down on the soft leaves that covered the ground. Peter took into amazement that they were once more dry and soft. "Hey daddy, when can you teach me how to fly?" Danny asked, breaking Peter from his thoughts.

"When you're a little older son" he said, patting Danny's chestnut hair like Wendy's. "Your still a little bit too young yet Danny!" Peter encouraged, seeing Danny's saddened face. "Come on, lets have supper!" and he scooted Danny along to the doorway.

The two expected to smell the sweet aroma of Wendy's cooking when the door slid open, however, they were only met with darkness. Not taking much notice, both starting to descend the stairs, and soon were into the dark home.

They were surprised to see no candles lit or fire, and no one to be seen.

"Wendy?" Peter called out in curiosity. Taking Danny off of his back and gently placing him on the floor, Peter felt along the wall, to get to the kitchen were they usually kept some candles. Also finding a match, Peter struck it against the counter and lit a candle. It wasn't a very good source but at least they could find their way a bit better.

"Mommy?" Danny called out, as his father came back to his side and took his small hand. "Shh…she might be asleep" Peter cautioned. "She must have had a long day!" Peter said, now in a much softer voice. Danny nodded in agreement as he followed his father into the master bedroom.

All seemed as they had left it, the bedroom also dark as when they first came in the home. Peter lifted the candle to take a look at the bed. It was perfectly neat, just as Wendy had made it this morning. There wasn't even a indention from anybody having sleeping there all afternoon.

This scared and confused both of the boys. "Did something happen to mommy?" Danny said, tears starting to brim the boy's green eyes. Peter looked on sadly, but took his son into his arms for comfort. "It's ok Danny!" he reassured the boy, rubbing his back. "We'll find mommy, and everything will be alright!. Nothing happened!" said Peter.

Wiping away the tears with his small fist, Danny nodded but couldn't help the tears from coming. Peter nodded to the boy to make sure he was alright, and then ran out of the home in search of some help. The night was still a bit cold, but there was no more fog, so the boys could easily find there way.

As they ran, Danny hid himself against his father's chest to hide the tears that dripped from his green eyes. He had to be strong, for if something did happen to his mother, his father, and everyone else would need all the help they could get. Peter's mind was racing!.

What could have happened to her!. He would never forgive himself if anything bad had happened to his Wendy. He had to find her quickly.

Finally, they could see the lights of the Indian village finally come into view.

At last, maybe they knew where she went or could help find her.

Feeling even more determined, Peter lifted off the ground and suddenly shot through the forest, and into the Indian village. Danny watched in amazement, as everything started to rush past them. Finally, they slowed to a almost a stop before the Chief's tent. Danny still couldn't believe how they got here so fast. But before he knew it, his father had placed him on the ground and started calling for the chief, in a very desperate and frightened voice.

Danny started to get worried for his father. What would they do if they couldn't find mommy?. The thought was suddenly interrupted by a upset and tired looking chief's head poking out of the flap of the tent. Peter and Danny swallowed nervously, hoping that the chief wouldn't be too upset.

"Pan?. Danny? What in Neverland are you two doing here?. Aren't you suppose to be home?" the chief asked, looking quiet upset. "Yes chief, sir, we did go home. But when we couldn't find Wendy…" Peter began nervously, but was interrupted by the chief's booming voice.

"The Wendy is gone?. But how can that be?" asked the chief, is voice now booming with concern. Peter and Danny stood there with their hands over their ears, while the chief continued to voice his concern in a very loud way.

"We must find her!. Maybe she's still on the Island!. We must hurry or something might happen to her…" he kept going on until another Indian popped their head out of their tent.

"What are you going on about chief?. This is the first peaceful night we've had in awhile!" the woman screeched. "Wendy is gone and all your worried about is your beauty sleep?" the chief boomed back at the woman. Peter and Danny once more watched the two talk loudly back and forth.

This wasn't getting them anywhere, and Wendy is still out there, missing. Peter was about to interrupt them when the chief's wife suddenly joined.  
"What's this all about the Wendy missing?" she asked in her polite and good-natured voice.

All the noise stopped once they realized she was there. "Wendy wasn't at the home when Danny and I went home, so we came here to see if you might be able to help in finding her" Peter said in a hurried voice, hoping not to be interrupted. Without a word, the chief's wife looked down upon Danny standing by Peter's side.

She noticed that the four year old was rubbing furiously at his eyes, both tired and sad for not finding his mother. The boy also trying to sniffle back the tears. Peter patted the boy's head in sadness. "I'm sorry Danny" he whispered. The chief's wife, feeling sad for the young boy, picked him up in her arms and hugged him close. "Oh you poor little boy!" she cooed, hoping to comfort the crying boy.

Suddenly taking action, the chief suddenly boomed again. "Pan, you go and wake all the men, and ask them to come along to search for your Wendy" the chief ordered Peter. Without question, Peter nodded and ran to the nearest tent and asking for their help.

The chief then turned to his wife. "You must take care of young Danny while we search. Go and ask Night Sparrow and Feather to prepare some food and drink for him" the chief said, ducking back into the tent to gather the weapons. His wife followed.

"Keep the boy as calmed and comfortable as you can!." He said, throwing the strap for the arrows over his shoulder, and a long knife at his belt. "We'll be back as soon as we can!." And with that, he kissed his wife goodbye and was out to join Peter and the others. "Good luck" she called after him, and continued to pat little Danny's back in comfort.

The chief joined the eagerly awaiting group of men to look for Wendy, and with the signal, all of the men ran off in different directions to look for their lost queen. "Do you think we will find her?" Peter asked, watching a group of men disappear into the forest.

"We are experienced in roaming these forests, we will find her Pan!" the chief reassured him with a pat on the back, before the two ran off to search for Wendy. First they ran to search for the fairies, to ask for their help as well. They are going to need all the help they can get.

The Indians, fairies, and Peter looked everywhere, but still no sign that Wendy had ever been there. It was now well into the night, and some where beginning to get tired, a lot more of them had already fallen to the ground in rest. But Peter and the Chief treaded on, along with those that remained awake. But still it seemed no use.

"We've been searching for hours, maybe she's been taken off of the Island!" Peter said in defeat. They stopped before the nearest tree, and Peter fell to the ground in exhaustion. "We mustn't give up Pan!. We must keep looking for…" the chief began but was suddenly stopped by the rustling of the bushes beside them. In fear, all grabbed their weapons just in case. " Pan!. Chief!" a voice called from the bushes, and a young Indian boy broke through and ran towards them.

"What, what is it?" Peter asked hurriedly, knowing that the boy had probably found something connecting to Wendy's disappearance. "I…found some….tracks!." said the boy, trying to catch his breath while also trying to tell them of the information.

"Could they be Wendy's?" Peter asked the chief, looking for some kind of answer. "There is only one way to find out!" the chief answered. With a nod, the boy told them to follow him, and off they went, running through the forest.

Finally, they found themselves near the shore where Wendy had been earlier that afternoon. They started to search. "There!. Right by this tree!" the boy cried out. There were imprints of Wendy's feet, they would know them anywhere. However, looking closer, they also found booted shaped imprints all around Wendy's. It seemed she tried to get away.

They also seemed to let from and to the bushes. "She was defiantly ambushed, and taken" Peter said, his voice starting to tremble with anger and sadness. "Do you think pirates took her?" asked the Indian boy. "There hasn't been any pirates in Neverland since Hook was finally defeated the second time" The chief advised.

There was a long silence while the three of them pondered. Peter's eyes looking over Wendy's and the booted tracks, trying to piece together where they'd taken her. Getting an idea, Peter bolted passed them and into the bushes. The chief and the Indian boy were left confused, until they too ran after him.

Peter followed the booted tracks through the bushes and through the forest. There seemed to be no more of Wendy's tracks, so he figured that they must have carried her. Finally, the tracks led to another shoreline, and the ocean. It seemed to be a dead end.

Moments later, the chief and the Indian boy broke through the bushes behind him. "They lead to the ocean" the Indian boy said softly, as the three looked out towards the horizon.

"Chief!" Peter suddenly called. "Is there any Islands out passed the horizon?" he asked, his voice still boomed with anger and hurt. "Um. No. Neverland is the only Island out here!" the chief said knowingly.

There was another long silence, as confusion settled over them. That is until the boy questioned again. "So, where could they have taken her?" he asked curiously. The chief turned to him curiously. "I know where she is!" Peter said suddenly, turning his gaze to the starry sky above them.

The ship could finally see the luminous city of London. The crew rushed around in preparation to descend. The captain watched on from the balcony, their eyes glistening with an evil glare of revenge at the sight of the city.

Finally, they had gotten to see the infamous Neverland. So it wasn't make believe!.

Brushing the thought aside, the captain descended to the deck as the ship quaked as it finally touched the ground and the anchor was lowered. "I shall check on her" said the captain, stopping one of the crewmates who had said he'd go and fetch the girl.

With a dark look to the crewmate, the captain went to the bunker room to check on the captive. Opening the door slowly, the captain found that all was as they'd left it. Wendy was still unconscious, lying peacefully on the grand bed.

A smile came to the Captain's lips at the sight of her, and walked over carefully and slowly towards the bed. Stopping at the bed, the captain took a moment to admire the girl's beauty. Reaching out to brush the hair from the girl's face. "My, have you grown!" the captain said silently.

The captain sat down slowly onto the edge of the bed beside her, never taking eyes off of her. The smile soon disappeared from behind the scarf still tied around their neck. The Captain reached out to touch Wendy's still warm hand.

"Oh Wendy!. I'm so sorry for doing this!" the captain whispered to the unconscious girl. "But there was no other way, I'm sorry!" and with that, the captain patted the girl's hand, and arose from the bed. Taking a few moments to brush the tears from the brown eyes, the captain scooped Wendy up and carried her out of the room.

Once on deck, and seeing that the crew had everything they needed, the captain gestured for them to follow, and they all walked off the ship and into what seemed to be a yard. Without questioning, the crew followed their captain to the back door of the house.

Currently exchanging Wendy for the house key to another pirate, the captain pushed and turned the key into the lock and the door was flung open. The Captain stood aside to let the crew through the door first. "Second door to the left" the captain whispered to the crewman who now carried Wendy.

With everyone inside, the captain shut the door. Removing the uncomfortable boots and coat, the captain walked through the house turning on lights to see, and locked the front door.

Soon, the crew came stomping down the stairs looking quite tired and hungry. "Thank you for your help men!" the captain encouraged. Taking out some money from the coat pocket and handing the closest man the money.

"Here, enjoy your time in London before you go on your way!. I'll send word if I need anything" the captain said.

A smile came to the man's dirty face. "Thank you" he said in his gruff voice and with a nod to the captain, the men headed out and back to the ship. "Good luck!" the captain called behind them as they piled out of the door.

The last man waved their goodbye and the door shut behind them.

With everything all done and set, the captain turned down the lights and climbed the stairs to the room. It was going to be a long struggle when Wendy was to wake up and find herself in London again.

Peter shot back through the forest, the chief and Indian boy trying to keep up to Peter's flying. Finally, Peter touched down on the hard ground of the village and went looking for his son. Just as he thought, Danny was curled up in the Chief's wife's arms, seeming to be falling asleep. Beside them was Feather to the left, and Night Sparrow to the right.

"Your back!" Night Sparrow suddenly cried, waking the boy from his sad sleep, and he ran to hug his father. "Daddy!" Danny said, holding out his arms for Peter to lift him. Peter smiled at this.

"Hey buddy!" Peter said, lifting Danny into his arms and hugging him tightly. "Did you find mommy?" Danny asked curiously and excited. Peter stopped for a moment. "No Danny, I'm sorry!" Peter said sadly, hoping he didn't have to tell his son about the horrible news.

More tears came to Danny's eyes, and he buried his head into Peter's shoulder once more, Peter tightening his hold on his son. Rubbing the small boy's back, Peter remembered what they found out. "But, we do know where she's gone" Peter said, breaking the silence that fell over the five of them.

"Really, where?" the chief's wife asked excitedly. Just then, the chief and Indian boy came through the flap of the tent. "We think she's been taken back to London" Peter said, a bit concerned. "Lon-don!" Danny said, trying to pronounce what his father had said. "Where's that daddy?".

"It's where mommy used to live before she came here" Peter explained, but leaving the boy more confused then ever. "But who, and why would she be taken back there?" asked Feather. "We're not sure. Maybe they came back for revenge?." questioned the chief.

Peter thought for a second. "Nobody knows where Neverland is, except the boys, and Wendy's parents" said Peter. There was another long silence. "Well, the only thing I do know, is that I have to go back to London" Peter broke through the silence. Looks of surprise and confusion were shot to him.

"I have to get my Wendy back, it's the only way!" Peter reasoned. "But what about Danny?. Neverland, What if that threat comes back!" the chief argued. Peter was once more put to thought. "Daddy?" Danny spoke up once more. "Daddy, I want to come with you. To save mommy" Danny continued.

"I don't know about that son, it could be dangerous" Peter said with concern. "But I want to know what Lon-don is like. I want to see mommy!. Pweeze!" Danny whined. Peter bit his lip. This would be a good opportunity to see the Darlings' and Keatings' again. Plus he had to save Wendy. Danny could spend his time with the lost boys, and Mr and Mrs. Darling will be able to take care of him. Wendy always wished them to see Danny, and get to spend time with him. Plus, Peter will probably be so busy with saving Wendy to watch Danny.

"Alright!" Peter agreed, Danny's face breaking out in a huge smile, and hugged his father in his way. "Peter, are you sure that's a good idea?" The chief's wife questioned. "Yes, Wendy's parents will be able to watch him, and the boys can play with him while I try and find Wendy" Peter reasoned.

"And what about the rest of us?. What if the threat comes back?" asked the chief. Peter pondered for a moment. "Well, if it does, then you will have to be in charge Chief. You, the Indians and the fairies will have to work together to salvage what you can against it" Peter said.

"But, if it gets too bad, you can send word to me by one of the messenger fairies. Send them to the Darlings'. But I shouldn't be gone long." Peter said, the others nodding in agreement, they knew this was a big decision. "Alright, good luck" the chief's wife said, coming up to hug Peter and Danny, Feather and Night Sparrow doing the same.

"Thanks, good luck to you to." He said before he walked out of the tent. They headed back towards the still darkened tree home, and hurried inside.

Getting another candle from the kitchen, and lighting it, Peter placed Danny on the ground and started lighting candles all around the home.

Danny watched as his father entered his parents' bedroom and came out with two bags. Going back and forth between Danny's room and the master bedroom, Peter packed the two bags full of things they would need. Danny watched curiously as food, clothes and other essential stuff was stuffed into the bags.

Finally, they were zippered and thrown over Peter's shoulders. "Ready Danny?" asked Peter happily. A smile came to Danny's lips and he ran up to his father and clasped his hand in his. "Are you sure you want to come?" Peter asked as they came out into the cool night air once more.

Danny's smile grew and with that, Peter lifted Danny on his back and with one last look, Peter shot into the air. Danny held tight as they got higher and higher in the sky, he looked back once to see Neverland to be noting more then a speak in the sea. Danny then shrieked with delight. "We're going to Lon-don" he shouted happily, this making Peter's smile grow at the boy's excitement. "Hold on tight!" Peter advised the boy and both tightened their hold as they felt themselves become sucked into the portal.

Sunlight finally peaked its way over the wondrous city of London. It awakened all to a new and busy day, including the Darlings who yet to learn their daughter is back!.

The sunlight also seeped through the open window, and unto the face of a sleeping girl. As the sunlight finally reached her eyes, Wendy gave a slight groan, trying not to give in to the awakening rays.

But after much persuasion, Wendy lifted a hand to her eyes, and slowly began to rub the sleep still plaguing her eyes. With a yawn and a stretch, she slowly began to open her eyes, knowing that she had to face her energetic son sometime.

Thinking she'd see the walls of the master bedroom, and the arms Peter usually had around her waist, it gave her quite a shock to see purple paint in a normal bedroom. In fear, Wendy shot up, and found that she was indeed not in the tree home. She wasn't sure where she was.

Her hand suddenly brushed across the bed she laid on, and was surprised to find it silk. This confused Wendy. A sudden breeze caught her attention to the window. She rushed over to it, and gazed out, only to be surprised to see the busy morning streets of London.

"What am I doing back in London?" she asked herself. Only to be interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. In fear, Wendy grabbed the closest thing to her: a lone book on the desk, and slowly walked towards the door.

"Wendy, would you like some…." A voice came to her from behind the door, and Wendy was even more surprised to see who'd come in. In surprise, Wendy suddenly dropped the book to the maroon carpeted floor.

She couldn't believe her eyes. "Aunt Millicent?".

**Author: Please reveiw.**


	11. Back to the Beginning

**_Author: All I have to say is this: Thank you so much for your reviews, I'm just sorry that I didn't keep my promise of updating like I said I would!. Sorry guys!. Happy Valentines Day, hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you like this next chapter...It might be a little wierd, not my best work in my opinion but...you decide!. ok, enjoy!._**

Finally, the two saw the enormous city of London, and instantly Daniel was entranced. The many lights dotting the city at night memorized him. "Which one is momma's?" asked Daniel, shooting a quick glance to his father.

Peter, throughout this horrible flight, kept a stern face and kept his face forward. The cold air didn't seem to help in drying the immediate tears that seemed to slowly fall down his cheeks at the sight of the city once more. This is where it all began.

Then, Peter directed them towards the Darling's home, trying to make a direct beeline towards the nursery window. This also amazed Daniel, the way his father could just tell where he was going. He'd obviously done this before. Danny decided to ask about it later….right now, the important thing was finding mother.

Swiftly and silently, Peter drifted into the large nursery he remembered from those many years ago. This is where it all started, five years ago. Peter found himself suddenly lost in many thoughts about the short time he spent in the little nursery, when he first met Wendy.

How she sewed his shadow, gave him his first "kiss" , and she was entranced with learning how to fly. Then the trouble began with Hook, and the talk about feelings, but that's all in the past now. However, it still hurt.

Peter was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Danny walked from his side towards some of the toys scattered around on the floor. He picked up a toy sword. "They play with these, father?" asked Danny, looking at the thing with question.

Peter didn't even flinch. Throwing the thing aside curiously, Danny moved on. The boy walked along the scattered and discarded toys, fingering them, and playing with the ones that seemed to be of some interest. Finally, he came to the book shelf.

Danny was amazed at all the books that lined the bookcase. Pulling out a book of interest, suddenly caused some of the books on that shelf to fall as well.

Peter suddenly turned to him. "Shh…don't make a mess" Peter warned. Danny just mouthed a sorry, and continued with the books. With much interest, Danny looked at the titles, but then throw them away. Finally, he came to a leather bound book.

This one amazed Danny, it was not like the others. He turned it around in his hands, it didn't seem to have a title either, and it had a lock. However, it opened easily for it was not locked. Danny flipped curiously through the glossy pages.

"What did you find Danny?" Peter asked, coming up behind his son. Peter had watched Danny pick up the book and gaze at it strangely. As they flipped through the many pages of the book, they caught little sentences that seemed to catch their slight interest.

Things like "**_Its been days now and I still look to the starlit sky, hoping that maybe, maybe tonight would be the night we would finally see him again_**" and, "**_I feel as if I am losing apart of me as the days go on, like as the days turn into months since that wonderful night, I feel my childhood slipping away_**".

Somewhere in Peter's mind, he knew that this was connected to him and that night five years ago. Peter suddenly takes the book from Danny and gaze at it curiously. Not being able to figure it out, Peter absent-mindedly, ran a finger over the writing. He knows he's seen this somewhere.

Suddenly, a thunderous sound came from the stairs. Instantly, Peter dropped the book to the carpeted floor, it landing with a thump, and its pages flipping rapidly at the impact. Peter and Danny instantly turned towards the door.

Suddenly, at the door arrived 8 kids and two adults. Peter was amazed that the lost boys, John and Michael had grown so tall since they'd all last seen each other. The boys looked on, just as surprised, at both Peter and the boy beside him.

Mr. Darling instantly recovered his shock, and just stood absent-mindedly while his wife, Mary seemed to be a mix of shock and happiness herself. The whole nursery stayed in that awkward silence as the Darling family kept wide eyed expressions towards the newcomers.

Suddenly, the boys all yelled with the top of their lungs and lunged themselves towards the doorway where their former leader stood.

Peter suddenly found himself knocked to the floor, among the fallen books. "Peter, Peter! Its so good to see you!" and, "Peter, tell us about Neverland, how's you and Wendy been doing?" came the excited voices of the former Lost boys.

"Boys, boys settle!" came the calm voice of their mother, she helping along with a giggle, get the boys off of poor Peter stuck on the floor. "Oh, Peter, it is so lovely to see you again!" she said, helping the boy to his feet once more. "Fine, now" said Peter with a chuckle, attempting to brush himself off.

Mrs. Darling also helped, the boys still yelling with excitement around them. Danny watching all this with great surprise. Who are these people?. Finally, Peter was suddenly a little bit cleaned off, when Mrs. Darling suddenly engulfed the boy in a tight hug.

At first, Peter was so surprised he didn't know what was happening, for one, he **_never thought_** it **_would_** ever happen. But, Peter let Mrs. Darling have her hug, she deserved at least that much for all the pain and sadness they'd put the family through.

"Oh Peter!. How are you?. It's been too long, how have you two been?." Mrs. Darling suddenly bombing him. She also suddenly took him in another tight hug. "Um…just fine, ma'am" Peter said, a bit muffled from speaking into the woman's dress.

"Oh, why did you stay away so long?. You know you can visit anytime!" she said, finally pulling away to let Peter breathe. "Oh, we were a bit busy" Peter said, suddenly becoming somewhat uneasy. "Oh, being the king and all?" Mrs. Darling joked.

"Um, not exactly. Wendy's been the busiest!" Peter said, suddenly turned towards his shy son in the corner. The Darling family suddenly became silent again, as all turned towards the new boy.

"Oh!. And who might this be?" inquired Mrs. Darling curiously.

From the corner of his eye, Peter saw Mr. Darling's face grow red.

"Um, Mr. And Mrs. Darling, boys…."Peter said, becoming more uneasy as he watched Mr. Darling. "This is Daniel Michael Darling Pan" said Peter, somewhat proud but also scared of what Mr. Darling might do. The nursery was thrown into silence once more.

"You mean….?" Mr. Darling suddenly came forward and questioned suddenly. The boys could see him clearly turning somewhat pale. "Yes, Daniel, is our son. Mine and Wendy's son" Peter said proudly, though he kept a close eye on Mr. Darling. This didn't look good.

This time it was Mrs. Darling to suddenly yelp with joy, the boys following immediately after, Mr. Darling stayed in his place. Hugs and cheers were thrown around as each mother and Darling boy congratulated the proud father. Some even shook or hugged Danny, the new addition to the Darling family. "Welcome, darling" Mrs. Darling suddenly engulfed Danny in a hug too.

"Thank you ma'am" the boy said uneasily. "Oh, don't be so modest boy!" she said, waving her hand at his comment. "You can call me grandmother" said Mrs. Darling. Danny gave a nod and a small smile. "Ok, grandmother" he said, without any hesitation.

With a smile, Mrs. Darling hugged the boy tightly again and turned towards her husband.

"George, darling!. Isn't it wonderful?. We're grandparents!" she said excitedly, jumping up and down, clapping her hands excitedly.

She suddenly stopped when she noticed that her husband hadn't moved from his spot.

"George?" she questioned uneasily. The boys in their laughter stopped to look back at their unmoving father. "Father?" asked Michael, coming up and curiously pulling at Mr. Darling's sleeve.

All of the sudden, Mr. Darling titled to the side and fell to the floor with a crash. "George!" Mrs. Darling shrieked.

Across town, Millicent and Wendy still stood in the bedroom. Wendy looked at her aunt, with a mixture of sadness, confusion and anger in her expression. Tears started to prick her eyes, he face became hot and her head felt as heavy as a rock.

Millicent watched all this. She was slightly afraid of what her niece might do to her. She was half expecting Wendy to come at her screaming and flaring, or break down in tears. Either way, Millicent knew she couldn't stop it, she'd done something terribly wrong.

Still, through her experiences over the years, everyone who'd encountered Millicent knew she was no quitter, and as stubborn as a mule, as some whispered behind her back. She'd missed her niece, and still had the idea of living on that "Neverland" was a mistake.

She hoped this time, she could convince Wendy somehow to stay here, and live a normal life. But as stubborn and hard-working as Millicent is in her beliefs, so was Wendy. This would have to become a battle of wits, not perfect lady-like behaviour.

"Aunt…" Wendy suddenly choked out. Millicent was suddenly thrown from her thoughts and forced to look back at Wendy. Tears had now started down her face and her face had darkened. This was it, the confrontment. "Why did you do this?. Take me away from my home…." Wendy stopped, trying desperately to blink away the tears.

"…..and becoming a pirate?. The very things you scolded me for believing in?" she questioned. More tears spilled down her face.

"You despicable…" she cursed under her breath, taking one large step forward, as if to suddenly ram her.

"Now Wendy…" Millicent said uneasily. "Shut it!" Wendy suddenly spat, her eyes turning cloudy. Millicent suddenly became stern. "Now see?. That's what got you into trouble before!" Millicent suddenly chided. "Telling off your own aunt, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have turned into one of them!" Millicent spat back.

Wendy became outraged. "Me?. You probably turned into one of them because you're a evil, black hearted witch!. All you care about is yourself, and making other peoples' lives miserable" Wendy argued, her face becoming more dark.

"I had to get you out of there!. That's no place for a lady like yourself!" Millicent started her argument. "Why, if I hadn't met those pirate folk, it might have been too late for you, and you would have suffered a terrible fate!" said Millicent. Wendy became confused.

"You don't know child!" Millicent became serious, her eyes wide and a silence came over her voice. "The dangers that lurked around your home?" Said Millicent, coming ever so closer to the girl. Wendy started to shrink away. "The…eerie voice, yes?" she questioned, almost frightened.

"No my dear, it's worse!. A terrible curse has descended upon the Island since your departure" said Millicent in seriousness. "For now, I'm afraid the entire Island has been consumed in darkness" Millicent went on.

Millicent could tell that she was beginning to frighten Wendy, for the girl's face began to pale and more tears started to prick her usually bright eyes. "Why, just as we were setting sail back for London.." Millicent went on. "The whole Island disappeared behind a thick curtain of fog" Millicent told.

Wendy could feel her heart beginning to pick up. She didn't trust her aunt, as usual, but something told her that it might be true. Before she was kidnapped, the night before, the fog was quite thick and the eerie voice ringing ever louder throughout the forests. Wendy found herself torn between lies and truth, belief and memory.

"….the fog was so thick, we could hardly see where we were going, but just as we were making our way through the sky, a loud boom echoed through the whole place, nearly casting us off balance…"Millicent continued. This, Wendy wasn't sure of. "A boom?" she questioned uneasily.

Millicent nodded, her eyes growing wider. "….and then, just barely through the fog, we could see a light, shining passed us, and another louder boom echoed the first one." Millicent said with suspense. Wendy became ever more curious.

"…and that's when Wendy my dear, one of the older crewmates told to me, that Neverland had finally been destroyed" Millicent said with a hint of sarcastic sympathy and sadness. She watched with somewhat inside amusement as the girl's tears spilled over her cheeks. "No…" Wendy barely breathed.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but Neverland was destroyed." Millicent said again. "They said that the evil still lurking around Neverland had weighed over the good, and so the good could do nothing to stop it!" said Millicent. Wendy suddenly burst out from her corner and marched to her aunt.

"How could you take me?. I could have saved it!. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Wendy burst out in tears, Millicent watched as her niece suddenly crumpled to the ground and cried. "Wendy, you couldn't have done anything!" she began to coo. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear" she continued, and went to hug her niece.

However, at her presence, Wendy suddenly shot up and backed away in anger. "No!. Don't you touch me you hurtful little bitch!" she screeched. Millicent became horrified. "I'd rather die then come live back here with you!" she screamed again.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling" Millicent said with furry. "You live here now and your going to stop living in "dreamland" and start living in reality!" her aunt screeched back. "That island you called a "home" is no more, and your going to accept that your "Peter Pan" and all your little fairy tale friends are gone whether you like it or not!" Millicent finished, her face now a furious red.

More tears came to Wendy's eyes, as these hurtful words coming out of her aunt's mouth hit her like a fright train. "Get out of here you despicable hag!" Wendy yelled back, grabbing the first thing she got hold of and threw it towards her aunt.

"…you black-hearted bitch" she threw another thing she first got hold of. "…..you crinkled old witch, you self conscious, life ruining whore!" Wendy finished by grabbing three more things in her blind fury and chucking them at her hateful aunt.

Aunt Millicent dodged the first two, while the third came at her, she ducked behind the door for the last two. Millicent was furious.

Once she came back from behind the door, ready to tell off her niece. When she saw Wendy's state.

The girl was once more crumpled up on the floor in a little ball, crying her eyes out. "Get out of here!. Leave me alone!" the girl once more screeched, her face now flooded with tears and she was paler then a ghost. "You should have time to mourn yes, but be sure that this little act you just pulled will not go unpunished" Millicent chided.

"I will leave you for the rest of the night, but tomorrow, the real hardship begins, and your going to forget all about Peter Pan, and the pathetic home you called Neverland" Millicent screeched. "Good night!" and with that Millicent slammed the door shut with a bang and locked it.

Wendy was left there, a ball on the floor, shaking as tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks, her face pale and her body heavy. Now with her husband, son, and faithful island friends and subject, Wendy felt a queasy feeling come over her. It seemed now, that hell had finally frozen over.

**_Author: So...what did ya think?. I know it seemed like Wendy went a bit crazy, but Millicent deserved it right?. Don't worry, all will be explained in the next few chapters!. Please review and thanks again!._**


	12. For The Time Being

**_Author: I know this might be a bit boring, but this is just the "prologue" for some of the stuff that Danny will find out about Wendy's past in the next couple of chappies!. Thanks so much for your reviews...Im gonna get this thing done within March!. Hopefully!. Thanks again, enjoy!._**

****

Peter and Danny watched curiously as all the Darlings instantly rushed to the fallen man's side. Mrs. Darling practically begging her husband to come back to them, the boys all watching, quite worried.

Confused, Danny turns towards his also confused father. "Was that suppose to happen father?" the boy asked, his curious eyes never leaving the Darling group. "I don't think so" Peter whispered back. He thought Mr. Darling a harsher reaction to the news, like a very angered face and a yelling, maybe even a beating.

But Peter was somewhat proud and happy that Mr. Darling had collapsed the way he did. 'Maybe he'd get over it!' Peter thought to himself happily. However, Peter was still quite new to the ways that people might take some things. Danny had yet to learn.

"Oh, nothings working, lets take him to bed!" Mrs. Darling said frightened. With a loud whistle, Nana barged into the room and instantly took her fallen master by the back of the collar and pulled him towards the bed, Mrs. Darling and the boys, all helping in resting the man onto the nearest bed.

"Alright!" Mrs. Darling said, turning back towards the new arrivals. "Shall we get you settled?." She asked, her face still flushed, and a twitching smile at the corner of her lip. "Far away from George, you know give him his space while you can still manage to escape…." She said, almost to herself.

"If possible" she muttered as she and the boys filed out of the room.

Now alone once more, Danny turned to his father. "What was that all about?" the boy asked slowly, still quite confused over the events. "Trust me Danny…"Peter began, somewhat in the same tone as Mrs. Darling. "You do not want to be here when that man wakes up!" Peter advised, keeping a wide eye to Mr. Darling, almost expecting him to suddenly awake.

Danny watched as his father moved slowly to the bedroom door, still keeping an close eye on the unconscious man. Once all by himself, Danny turned back to the book he had found upon their arrival. It seemed to have fallen on its face, the book fallen to a certain section of the book. Picking it back up, Danny investigated the book closer.

The young boy marvelled at the writing in it, remembering watching his own mother quietly scribbling something down during the dead of the night. Danny had watched her, as her attentions stayed to her writing, so intently she didn't even notice her son awake. Danny always wondered what she could have written in that book, but she never took up her writing since that night. He even remembered watching her sigh deeply as she carefully folded over the cover and walked over to a chest they used to keep in their home.

Danny watched curiously as she placed it in there, before locking it up and then sighing sleepily as she joined her husband in their room. He wondered why she'd only had the passion to write only that night and again after. But maybe, this was another one of those books his mother had written before she left her home forever.

Danny also remembered his mother telling him that she had tons of story books she used to love to read back in her old home. She'd re-tell them to him every night, but he still wished she'd brought the books. Maybe this was one of them!. Only, it was his mother's own version?. Danny smiled to himself. He'd keep the book, and enjoy the wondrous tale his mother had left behind.

Finally deciding on this, a sudden deep groan from the man on the bed caused the boy to suddenly jolt out of the room to find where his father and the woman had gone. They hadn't gotten far, for as soon as Danny appeared out in the hallway, he saw the group at the other side of the hall. The woman pointing out to Peter, that this was to be his room for the time being.

"Ah!. There you are, Danny!" the woman said with a bit of uneasiness. "Come dear, and we shall show you your room!" she waved him over, Danny however, not moving from his spot. Glancing suspiciously towards his father for some kind of sign, Danny finally moved slowly towards the woman once Peter gave a nod.

"….and you Daniel, will be staying in your mother's old room" Mrs. Darling explained gleefully. Turning the knob, she slowly let the door creek open to let the boy see inside. Danny was not impressed!. The room was very girly like, with pink all over the walls and frills all over the linens. "I can't sleep here, its too girly!" Danny complained suddenly.

Mrs. Darling gave a frown. "I know darling, but it's the only place left for you!" the woman reasoned. "There's no more room in the nursery and this is the only room left for visitors, we weren't exactly expecting you!" Mrs. Darling said, again with the uneasiness. She shot a worried look over her shoulder at Peter, who gave her a frown and a shrug. "Besides, its only for the time being dear!" she said, the happiness back in her voice. With a sigh, Danny agreed and walked slowly into the very girly room.

"Get yourself settled and I'll call you when supper is ready!" Mrs. Darling called from the doorway, watching Danny scan the room with displeasure.

"Oh, and please stay out of the nursery!" she warned, with more worry then aggression. With a small smile, Mrs. Darling finally closed over the door and left the young boy by himself.

Finally being alone once more, Danny returned to surveying the room. He just couldn't understand how a woman as strong, adventurous and outgoing as his mother could live in a room like this for so long!. Danny laughed to himself, 'no wonder she left this place to go live with Father!' he thought to himself.

Absent-mindedly throwing the forgotten book onto the frilly bed in the corner, Danny continued his investigation on foot. Meaning that he went up and observed everything in the room by close up and touch. 'Maybe this is what mother was talking about when she was telling me about "girly things" ' Danny thought to himself.

He'd just investigated the desk, with a full length mirror propped carefully onto it, the boy taking great pleasure in amusing himself with his reflection.

That is until he found even more enjoyment in the cosmetics that lined the desktop.

Danny trying out different powders and creams onto his face and sometimes arms, laughing at his new reflection. He even tried out the hair clips, although trying them out on his nose first, before realizing their true purpose. However, he had a good laugh at himself before finding a box of tissue to wipe his face clean.

Moving on, Danny came across a bookshelf next, and quickly scanning through the titles he'd never read before. He came to the decision to read them later, if he had the time, and next moved on to the closet. This seemed to fascinate the boy the most!. Slowly opening the double doors with caution, Danny was very joyful to see clothes hanging there!.

Grabbing the first thing that came to his interest, Danny took it out and observed it. It seemed to look like one of his mother's dresses, but they were unlike the ones she kept in their home back in Neverland. These ones were heavier, longer and more fancy then the ones hanging in his parents' closet.

Danny fingered the material curiously, finding that it was very silky, and soon found himself rubbing the soft material against the skin of his cheek.

He suddenly wished that Wendy had brought more of these back home, but figured that they were too fancy for the native island, they'd get dirty easily.

Suddenly becoming quite bored with the fancy new dress, Danny absently through the dress over his shoulder, which landed in a crumpled heap on the floor behind him as the boy continued to rummage through the closet. Flipping through all the dresses, Danny came across Wendy's school uniform, play clothes, some parts of costumes she kept in there, and shoes.

All of them ending up like the first dress on the floor, the carpet now littered with crumpled up clothing that Wendy had once kept so clean and proper. Suddenly, Danny came upon one of Wendy's corsets, but being the native boy to English society, he didn't know what it was!.

Curiously, Danny began to examine it with great interest. Stretching it as long as he could, he enjoyed its length and wondered if it could be used as a sling shot!. He then took notice of the strings dangling from the loop holes, and took interest in them.

Experimenting with them, Danny pulled them and was amazed at the change in the bodice, the tighter it got, the shorter it became!. Happily, Danny continued his little game of stretching it out and tightening it again, not even noticing that a figure was suddenly watching him from the doorway.

"What in the hell do you think your doing?" a angered voice suddenly thundered through the room, catching the boy off guard, and Danny suddenly dropping the garment to the ground. Danny turned to see Mr. Darling at the door, his face more red then when he first discovered him and Peter in the nursery.

"You little brat!. How dare you come into my daughter's room and start destroying all her things!" Mr. Darling began to yell, taking huge steps towards the boy, gazing angrily around the room to see what damage had been done. Mr. Darling's face only got more redder as he saw all the things out of place, after they'd kept their daughter's room so clean after her departure. "You little heathen! Devil's child!." Mr. Darling barked angrily, finally coming face to face with the boy.

"You shall pick this mess up right this instant or I shall…." Mr. Darling started, bearing his hot, gruesome breath and angrily clenched teeth towards the boy, lifting a hand to use as an example of the consequences of the boy's rude actions. "You will not lay a hand on my son!" another voice boomed from the doorway.

Both turned to suddenly see Peter standing firmly at the doorway, his face darkened with anger as he bared down at Mr. Darling, a evil twinkle in his eye. "For if you do, I shall have you down on the ground and your throat slit before you could even blink!" Peter's voice showed much more warning then Mr. Darling's.

Mr. Darling suddenly backing away from the boy to stare down at Peter, as Peter was now doing to him. "You took away my daughter, had a child, and now you want me to let your demon child destroy all that I have left to remember my daughter?" Mr. Darling suddenly shouted this question to the man at the door.

"There's nothing wrong with a little curiosity!" Peter countered with a smirk. "Besides, Wendy's not gone from you forever, she's here in London, that's why we've returned!" Peter said smugly, however his lips suddenly turned into a scowl. "…..don't you ever dishonour my son. You are the one who's the heathen, and if any, he got it from you!" Peter spat back.

Mr. Darling was about to retort back angrily, except the moment was disturbed when the hammering of young feet came thundering down the hall behind Peter, and eight little heads appeared. "Father!. So glad your up, are you three coming to dinner?" Curly suddenly questioned, the tension could have been cut by a knife.

There was silence, the boys thinking that Peter and their father hadn't heard them, or ignored them and were both plotting to destroy each other any moment now. "Yes, in a moment boys!" Mr. Darling agreed, never taking his eyes away from Peter's narrowed ones. "Danny, go with them!" Peter suddenly ordered, taking the boy off guard.

However, slowly the boy inched away towards the door, where he was suddenly grabbed and taken out of there quickly. "I'm not done with you yet Pan!" Mr. Darling spat, the man easing off to somewhat. Peter doing the same once he sensed no more danger coming from Mr. Darling.

"I will not stop until you are satisfied with me" Peter suddenly said, he seemed to be much more calmer, his body relaxed and no more anger seemed to be illuminating from his eyes. "But if I had it my way, I'd say to battle to the death. However, I know how much Wendy means to you and so I shall try and settle this dispute more civilized!" Peter said, extending his hand for Mr. Darling to shake.

"Don't you think so sir?" Peter questioned once he saw that Mr. Darling hadn't made a move. "Yes, I do agree" Mr. Darling said, taking Peter's hand firmly. "It's the best for our families" Mr. Darling continued, and the men shook on it. "But if you ever threaten me, or my son again, not even Wendy will be able to save you!" Peter suddenly spat, the anger back in his voice.

With that, Peter angrily broke their handshake and with a little glare towards Mr. Darling, turned and marched out of the room, leaving Mr. Darling somewhat baffled. Shaking it off, Mr. Darling straightened himself and also marched very dignified out of his daughter's former bedroom.

Dinner was somewhat eventful!. The former lost boys had taken up their unusual behaviour from when they first arrived. They, along with Peter and Danny, ignoring the use of the silverware and just using their hands to grab at their dinner. The Darling boys, re-telling the new young boy with their own adventures of the magical Island, while Danny himself told his own.

On the other hand, Mrs. Darling ignored her sons' rudeness and just ate quietly pretending they weren't even there. However, a few times, she'd look out of the corner of her eye to watch Peter and Mr. Darling carefully.

Peter seemed to be doing the same as her, ignoring the loud noise unless he was called upon to tell the former lost boys of his newest adventures.

Mr. Darling however, sat at his end of the table, absently cutting and chewing at his food, never taking his eyes off of Peter with his stare. It wasn't an evil stare, just a blank one, Mrs. Darling and Peter didn't even know if he noticed himself!. But, there was definitely tension from Danny, as the boy also watched this with great discomfort.

Finally, it was time for bed. Peter aided Nana and Mrs. Darling with getting the excited boys to their beds, and taking Wendy's usual place of telling them a bedtime story. Then, when finally away in their dream land, Peter smiled upon them, suddenly missing them, but couldn't hope for a better home for them then with the Darlings.

Danny had taken up his own little bedtime story. With his mother somewhere else in the large city, and his father spending some quality time with his former comrades he missed having with them in Neverland. Danny didn't mind, he was curious to learn more about his mother's former life. Plus, it kept him away from Mr. Darling, who still hadn't calmed down.

Millicent's home

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic Mrs. Stevens!" Millicent said gleefully through the receiver, a wide smile crossed her lips. "Oh, its no problem at all!" she reassured the woman. "Yes, we'll be there!. See you soon then!" she said happily, and with a quick goodbye, she delicately placed the phone back into its place.

As she turned away from the phone, Millicent gave a sigh. Its been days since she's "abducted" as her lovely niece likes to spit at her puts it, the girl from that imaginary island she claimed to call home. She also lied about the death of both her niece's husband, who Millicent dreaded terribly, and her, as Millicent put it, savagely drowned out son.

And as usual, Millicent felt no guilt for lying, not even to her own flesh and blood!. In her way of thinking, she had no choice but to lie, to keep her niece in civilized places and to set her straight again from the savage-like life that Millicent is convinced she had. However, a small smirk came to the large woman's lips.

On the phone with her was Mrs. Stevens, another one of the richest people in London!. The Steven's, the Keating's and another family were the three most powerful families, and Millicent planned to hit all three!. However, it would be hard since Wendy's locked herself on her room for the past couple of days now!. Aunt Millicent gave a sigh and shook her head. 'What am I to do with her', she thought disapprovingly.

Wendy sat on her bed, her knees drawn up to her chest, her forehead rested on her knees and her arms clasped tightly around them. Her hair acted as a curtain to shield anyone from her, she did not want anyone to see her like this.

If she was to lift her face, one would see that her face was deathly pale, not having seen sunlight since her unexpected departure from her island. Tear stains also lined her cheeks, giving her already ghostly look a even dangerous turn. Her hair limp, all colour lost, once in a while her stomach would lurch violently, also not having touched food in a while.

She couldn't help it, she was in deep depression. Since her attack on her aunt, she'd locked herself in there, refusing to eat, or even venture outside the room, let alone to house. However, she'd wonder around the room, sometimes settle next to the window, and cry as the wind gently soothed the hot tears running down her face.

Many things ran through her head, mostly the news of not only Peter and Danny's death, but the death of the whole island!. How could that be, she would wonder. However, the memories of the haunting voices that used to lurk around the island during the nights, still plagued her, they still made her shiver.

Not only that, but she knew her body wasn't taking the depression too well. Sometimes her stomach would jerk so violently, her whole body would shake. She also couldn't sleep which had caused her to lighten and cause dark circles to form under her eyes. To anyone, she might seem a zombie.

However, that wasn't the only worry running through Wendy's mind. Besides the violent grumbling of her stomach, pains also started to erupt her. She felt bloated, and weak, and she couldn't remember the last time she had her last menstruations since Danny's birth. She just hoped her conclusions were wrong, but only time will tell.

Finding herself suddenly curled up at the window seat once more, she was knocked from her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. "Wendy, dear?" came the sweetened voice of her dreadful aunt. Wendy rolled her eyes, hasn't she learned her lesson yet, she thought to herself.

"Wendy, I need to speak with you!" her aunt called again. "What is it?. I told you I didn't wish to see you!" Wendy yelled back. "….or hear you, in this case!" she'd whisper to herself. "Well darling, this is important!" her aunt continued her sweet act. This made Wendy give a small chuckle. 'Now she sounds like my mother!' she chuckled.

"Fine!. What is it?" she answered, Wendy turning back to the window, ready to shut her aunt's babble out. "Well dear, you've been locked up in that room for many a day now!" Millicent explained. "….and by now, I would say it would be effecting your nutrition!" the woman went on.

"Yes?" Wendy answered, getting the usual feeling in her stomach when her aunt says something Wendy must rebel against. "….and I think you should also get out more so I've arranged a meeting with a possible suitor!" Millicent explained again, ready for the fireworks that were about to erupt.

As usual, Wendy boiled!. She had gotten the news that both her husband and son were killed only a few days ago, and her aunt has already thought to take possession of her future. "Aunt, you cannot do that!. My husband has just died!" Wendy screeched through the door, having come down from her perch to scream at the door.

"Yes dear, but you must move on!" her aunt started to boil back at her. "That savage of a man you called a husband has gone, and now we need to direct you to your true future!" Millicent said proudly. "Which in your case, would be what?" Wendy aggressively shouted back, her arms crossing. "Which would be Daniel Stevens!" Millicent again stated proudly.

Wendy's face turned into a even bigger scowl then before. This was getting out of hand. "The department clerk's son!" she shrieked. "What, are you to sell me off to every rich family's son in this town, or shall I have to kill myself first?" Wendy retorted.

"Do whatever you like dear, but the arrangement has already been set!" Millicent started smugly, turning away from the door. "….and there is more than one way to get you out of that room, my dear!" Millicent retorted proudly, and with an arrogant smirk, turned to go down the stairs.

More tears came to Wendy's eyes, as she realized that she was caught, and she'd have to face the reality of London life once again. "Enjoy your grieving while you may!" she heard Millicent call from afar. Slowly, Wendy leaned herself against the door, and slowly slid down the door. Resuming the position she'd done on the bed early, thoughts racing through her head. 'You horrid little bitch of an aunt of mine, you will pay for this', Wendy cursed in her mind, the hot tears that had pooled around her eyes now streaming down her face.

**Author: Sorry guys, it gets better!. Promise!. Thanks anyways and please review!. You guys are great!. Loves ya!.**


	13. Wendy's Secret Life

**Author: All I can say is...I hope you enjoy!. Now, the beginning might be a bit boring, but bear with me ok?. It will get better...I hope!. Thanks again for your awsome reviews!. Keep it up, and maybe we'll get through this!. Anyways, Enjoy!.**

It was well past the hour of nine, and Danny still lay there in the burning candlelight, thrown into the wonderful adventure of the book he was reading. What made it even more enjoyable was that he'd found his mother's old journal.

Danny would marvel at how his mother described the night she had first met his father, and all the adventures they'd had upon first arriving to the magical Island. Along with all the thoughts and feelings Wendy described while they stayed there. The battles with Captain Hook seemed to grab the boy's attention the most, seeing as he's never met him.

However, as the book went on, and the settings changed from Neverland to London, Danny became concerned and saddened for his mother. Tears would come to his eyes as Wendy's writings would describe life after their second adventure, and the trials that she and her family had to go through with the kiss mark and such.

But what concerned Danny the most, was someone called "Aunt Millicent". Now, Danny has never seen her, but by the way his mother and father used to describe very little of her, was quite terrifying. And now, he finds his mother describing how her aunt would talk about "perfect matches" with other young suitors.

Danny found reading his mother's old journal a fascinating roller coaster of fantastic and thrilling events of the past. Happy that it was one of those stories with a happy ending….but still without an end. But by the way Wendy describes Aunt Millicent's deeds in her journal, the mysterious and sneaky aunt might be the connection to finding Wendy now.

Danny read over carefully of the things his mother describes about what her aunt has done and tried during the past. "They seem to be connected to "suitors"" Danny said to himself. "But what's a suitor?" the boy asked in confusion. Suddenly, the door creaked open to reveal Mrs. Darling, a look of surprise slipped onto her face.

"Daniel Michael Darling Pan" she spoke clearly, having learned the full name from Peter, although turning out to be a tongue twister. "I thought I spotted a light still aflame!" she chided. "What are you still doing up?" she marched over to the bed to see what the young boy was looking at.

"Oh!. Mrs. Darling!" Danny said getting up into a sitting position on the bed. "I found the most wonderful book lying in the Nursery, and I thought I'd read it as a bedtime story…" Danny explained hurriedly, thinking himself in trouble. "…seeing as my mother is not here, and my father is busy" Danny regained breath and started again slowly.

Mrs. Darling gave the young boy a sad look of sympathy, not quite getting the message as Danny saw it. "Are you feeling neglected now that your mother is gone and your father is paying more attention to my boys?" Mrs. Darling gave the boy a sad look before sitting on the bed and engulfing the boy in a hug.

Danny just sat there held tightly against his grandmother, held with confusion and part frustration. "No, no!." he shouted, pushing his way roughly through the woman's strong arms. Mrs. Darling almost falling of the bed in surprise but quickly regained herself. "I just meant that it's a break from my mother and father….kind of like my own little story book!" Danny explained, having re-gained himself also.

"Well, what do you have?" Mrs. Darling smiled at what Danny said, thinking it cute that her grandson had finally taken interest in a book himself. Gently, she took it from the boy's grip and started to read a couple of sentences neatly written there. Instantly, she found it was her daughter's.

"Why, where ever did you find this?" Mrs. Darling questioned excitedly. "Wendy has been looking for this for ages" the woman's voice filled with joy., "…but she's forgotten all about it once she realized Peter had come back!" Mrs. Darling voice became sad. Shooting a small smile towards the boy beside her, the middle-aged woman settled herself higher on the bed.

"It was Wendy's prized possession!" Mrs. Darling said, becoming lost in the special memories. "I would remember coming in to tell her goodnight, and there she was, sitting up on the bed, her pen dancing along the page, a quirky yet tired smile curved on her lips" Mrs. Darling sighed in memory.

"And she used to tell me all the stories she wrote in there!" Mrs. Darling went on. " About Neverland, and Peter's return, the ball, Aunt Millicent, her father…" Mrs. Darling started naming off numerous things she'd remember Wendy say. "All about the major turning points in her life!" Mrs. Darling would finish.

Danny watched with enjoyment, as the once small smile at the corner of her lips would suddenly dash across her face." I always knew mother was so adventurous" Danny started. "I would remember her telling some of them to get me to sleep…" Danny also became lost in memories. "…but none of them I really put to memory, so I enjoyed her re-telling them in this book" Danny said happily, gesturing to the journal still in Mrs. Darling's hands.

The smile seemed to widen across Mrs. Darling's face. "Wendy also said she'd keep it safe!. For when she had children, she'd want them to know about what their mother was like when she was younger!" Mrs. Darling said, leaning foreheads with Danny as they both laughed of the irony of the comment.

They shared a quick laugh, and silence swept the room, as the two broke apart. Mrs. Darling giving a sigh. "…and just look at her now!. Loving husband, wonderful child!." Mrs. Darling gazed lovingly down at the boy beside her. "…and queen!. What more could she ask for?" the woman joked again, this time tickling the boy's side.

Again the quaint room was thrown into laughter, until Danny's mind became plagued with the burning question. "Mrs. Darling, do you think we'll ever see mother again?" Danny questioned curiously, innocence of a young boy etched all over his face. The smile suddenly disappeared from Mrs. Darling's face.

"Why, of course Danny!" she said with a bit of outrage. "Whatever gave you the idea that you would not?" Mrs. Darling questioned, almost as innocently as the boy. "Why, if your father has anything to say about this, he'll get her back!. I promise you, Danny!" Mrs. Darling continued. At this, Danny's eyes lowered to a dark cloudy and bit his bottom lip in preparation of what would come next.

"Well ma'am!…" Danny started but was suddenly cut of once more by Mrs. Darling. "Please dear, call me grandmother, or granny!" she said with a smile. "I've waited so long to hear you say that!" she continued in a seemingly dreamy way. Danny swallowed nervously but nodded happily.

"Grandmother.." he began again. "What I meant was, we have no idea where mother has gone!. I tried asking father, but he just seemed so intent on coming here!" Danny began, the worry very evident in his young voice. "The only real clue I've gotten is this "Aunt Millicent" person!" Danny said, with a bit more excitement, taking the book and flipping to one of the pages where the lady is mentioned.

Mrs. Darling takes it curiously and begins to read the contents. It's recalling the time they found the "kiss mark" on Wendy's cheek, and how Millicent would fuss about finding the young man responsible. But as she reads on, she finds that Wendy has mentioned her aunt wanting her to see more suitors, in case they didn't find the boy.

As Mrs. Darling finished, she lowered the book, and seemed to be once more in thought. "I do believe your on to something darling!" she began slowly. Suddenly snapped out of her thoughts, Mrs. Darling smiled down at the boy and ran her fingers lovingly through the boy's soft brown hair.

"Good job, we'll inform your father tomorrow!" she continued, getting up from the bed and gently tucking the blankets around the boy. "Now get some rest!. You have an exciting day tomorrow!" Mrs. Darling said with a smile, though worry still etched in her voice. Danny didn't refuse. He snuggled under the blankets as his grandmother finished tucking them around him.

Danny then watched as the woman gently placed a good night kiss on his forehead, before walking gracefully over to the bedside table, and doing the same back to the door, the candle in hand. "Good night, darling!" She called sweetly to the drowsy boy. "Good night, grandmother!" Danny called back before he was thrown into the wonderful dimensions of his dreams.

With a small smile, Mrs. Darling carefully closed the door over, throwing the room into the darkness of Danny dreams. Mary let against the door for a moment, letting the small tears that pricked her eyes gently fall down her cheeks.

She wiped them away hurriedly, before checking the nursery for any other non-sleepers, and Peter's room. Finally, after preparing herself for bed, climbed in, and with a joyful sigh, pinched out the candle. Oh, how she waited so long for someone to call her a grandmother!.

Morning was just as busy and noisy as ever!. The boy crowded around the dining table, filled with many different varieties of breakfast foods. Peter, Danny and George Darling among them. The lost boys seemed to take up their old habits of playing with their food before eating. Along with yelling and screaming with their mouths open!.

Danny found this rather amusing, having been raised to never do that sort of barbaric behaviour at their own home. But having seen it happen now, was quite the entertainment for the boy. Peter and Mr. Darling however, didn't find it one bit amusing. Once, when called upon to join in, Peter would politely refuse and just shoot a small smile to the boys.

Mr. Darling was quite taken by this!. He'd thought that because he was now reunited with his former men, that the now young adult might join in with the childish games. But maybe now that he was a father, Peter had learned the responsibilities of an adult?. . Mr. Darling kept watch on the young father from the corner of his eye, just in case.

Finally, the last course of the meal was served and the breakfast dishes were hurriedly piled into the kitchen sink, kisses of gratitude where issued upon the mother, and the boy ran out. "What are we to do today Peter?" Tootles asked excitedly, the others crowded around him, waiting for a decision.

"Um, boys!" Peter started uneasily. "I was hoping to catch up with my old "adoptive" family, the Keatings" Peter explained slowly. " Seeing as I'm back for a while, I thought it would be nice to see them!" Peter said proudly.

Some of the boys' faces dropped at this, but they shook their heads in understanding.

"Maybe when I get back we can play a good ol' game of "Hook"?" Peter suggested happily. Now all of the boys perked up and yelled excitedly at the old game. "We'll be up stairs in the Nursery then!" Michael piped up, already with a wooden sword in hand. Peter and Danny watched as the group raced back up the stairs.

Looking back at the stairs once more, Peter turned to face his son. "Ready?" he questioned excitedly, yet a nervous smile twitched at his lips. Danny gave his father a nod of encouragement, and with a nervous sigh, Peter turned the knob and the boys were out the door. The sun hit their tired eyes, but they soon brushed it off and begun on their walk.

"What are these people like father?" Danny questioned curiously as they made their way down the street. "They are, um!" Peter began even more nervously. "They're….nice!. Very nice!" Peter concluded finally with a small smile. However, Danny was not quite convinced.

Finally, they made it to the large manor just down the road from the Darlings' average home. Peter walked nervously up the stone steps, his legs feeling like jelly, as Danny followed close behind, yet entranced with the loveliness of the home. With another sigh, Peter rang the ever too familiar bell and waited impatiently.

Danny kept looking around at the humongous house, suddenly wishing that they had something like this back in Neverland. Suddenly, a click could be heard from the door, as it started to creek open. Peter stood rigid, putting a smile onto his face at the sight of seeing the old butler, Jones.

However, when the door opened enough, the sight that came before them was not the usual, overly large, stick figured butler Peter remembered, but a black haired boy, around the age of 18. Peter's nerves suddenly completely took over his body as they boy greeted them with a smile. "May I help you?"

Her conclusions were confirmed. She remembers the symptoms well. Who could forget a event such as this?. It was all there in front of her, and now she had to face the truth. But how could she?. She has no one left!.

That is, except her snooty aunt always dragging her around Bloomsbury, showing her seemingly, "oh-so-perfect" niece around to her friends with available bachelors. Aunt Millicent was convinced one of them was a perfect match!.

Wendy sat on the window seat as usual, her legs curled up to her chest, her back to the door. A sudden churning in her stomach once more takes Wendy by surprise and her breathing becomes laboured as she tries to fight off the pain. It all gets worse as there is a sudden knock on the door. "Wendy, Wendy dear!" came the sing song voice of her aunt.

Lately, Wendy found that Millicent had tried to stay on her niece's good side, leaving her alone to her room, letting her sulk, letting her eat her dinner in the confinements of her choice. The only thing was, she'd drag her around the town every afternoon!. That was were they'd spend their time chatting with Millicent's friends Wendy hasn't seen in 5 years.

That is including Jessie Cook. But she'd seemed to change, as Wendy found!. Ever since they'd taken her back from Neverland, Wendy found a actual sweetness in Jessie. Sometimes, she'd invite Wendy over for tea and they would chat about anything at all and still have a laugh!. Wendy almost found a new friend in the lady.

"Wendy, why aren't you dressed?" Aunt Millicent suddenly barged into the room and started to chide her niece. "We're suppose to meet the ladies in fifteen minutes!. Hurry up now!" Millicent said, grabbing Wendy's hand and shoving her towards the closet, totally ignoring the look of pain still etched on the girl's face.

"Sorry Aunt, but I'm not feeling too well!" Wendy began slowly, keeping a hand onto her stomach. "I think I might be…"she began but her absent minded aunt ignored her and made her way to the closet. "Come now Wendy!. Sick?. Sick with grief does not count my dear!" Millicent started again.

Wendy tried to explain but Millicent cut her off once more. "All you have to do is forget about the silly life you had before and start living in the real world, here, where you belong!" Millicent advised, burying herself into the clothes. "But Aunt, I-" Wendy began her usual explanation but this time was cut off by a piece of fabric suddenly shoved in her face.

"Now, put this on, do your hair and make up, and be down stairs in ten minutes!" Millicent stated quickly before hurriedly making her way towards the door. Once more Wendy tried explaining but her snooty aunt had already closed the door on her. With a sigh, Wendy turned towards the full-length mirror at one side of the room and gazed at her reflection sadly.

"What am I to do?" she questioned herself sadly, letting a few tears run down her still pale cheeks. "This was suppose to be happy" Wendy told herself again. She watched herself place a gentle hand on her stomach, and pat it gently. "But now I feel more alone then ever!" she practically whispered.

With another sigh, Wendy did as she was told. She put on the lovely light purple sundress, careful not to pull the strings to tight around herself. She did her hair and make up, carefully applying the powder to hide her silent tears as she always did. Picked up her matching hat, fan and handbag.

With one last look at her reflection, so perfect, so pretty, she could have anyone in the world, and she felt so alone, helpless, no where's to go. She felt like a china doll, always to stay on the shelves and to never be touched, in fear of breaking. That's how she felt right now.

Just a mention of her past life, and she feels she might break down into a million tears, maybe even attempt at killing herself with the nearest, sharpest object. She didn't care about what publicity it would cause, she just wanted to escape!. Escape from all the pretending and having to enjoy being pretty in hopes of attracting a mate that will not be true. Like she escaped before.

But then Aunt Millicent's words once more rang through her head. Everyone, Peter, Danny, Neverland, was all dead and gone!. She couldn't go back!. She was stuck in the same prison she was for almost all her life, before she found out there was something more!. Was this the end for her?.

Would she be forced into the pretend life she'd dread she'd end up having?. Will she ever have true love, true happiness ever again?. Or could she find another way of escaping this hell other then attempted suicide?. She found that she'd need a miracle. Maybe Smee, or Peter's friends could help her once more!. But then again, its been 5 years!.

Wendy couldn't help but feel like she had no hope left!. No ray of hope, or a friendly hand. Not as long as Aunt Millicent is there to guard her!. She didn't even think her own parents could get her out of this!. They probably don't eve know she's here!. And by the time they do know, it would probably be too late!.

The sun hit them directly, causing them to shield their faces with their gloved hands. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" Aunt Millicent acted kindly, a bright smile placed stupidly on her lips, as she gracefully opened her parasol. "Yes. Delightful!" Wendy said frustrated, also opening her parasol and following her aunt onto the streets.

It may have been the heat, but as the two walked gracefully down the busy streets of the town, Wendy could have sworn that they passed by familiar faces. An old man with a smart looking suit and cane was mistaken for Smee, but a shake of the head found that it was some wealthy old business man.

Also, a group of school boys just coming out of school for the afternoon, was mistaken for Peter's friends, also by the way the one who seemed to lead the group, looked at her with a strange, quiet smile. She'd remembered the same one that Danny gave her those many years ago.

Wendy shook her head once more. "Stop it, your losing it!" she told herself sternly. With another look around her to make sure she absolutely wasn't going crazy, she followed her aunt to the teashop where they usually sat down for the afternoon tea.

As usual, the ladies would laugh at jokes only seemingly funny to them, and discuss the latest fashions going around the town. Jessie however, would sometimes stop suddenly in the laughter to gaze sadly down at the girl beside Millicent.

"Are you alright dear?" she'd question. Wendy instantly snapped out of her depressing trance and smile sweetly and assure she was fine. "Oh, she's just still depressed the young man she was seeing just suddenly ran off with another!" Millicent giggled to her own lie. The others seemed to go along with it, but Jessie seemed immune.

"That's terrible!" Jessie would add in. "Weren't you two engaged?" Jessie continued, stressing the word "engaged" so that the other ladies got the point. Now, Jessie knew the truth, having heard the news from the Darlings, but just wished that her former best friend would stop the lies.

Wendy was about to answer, when cut off by Millicent yet again. "Yes they were, but the stupid little devil thought someone else better then my little Wendy!" Millicent added, touching Wendy's chin affectionately. The others cooed and awed over this, but Wendy and Jessie just shot evil glares Millicent's way.

"Well Millicent, I'm afraid it is time for us to pick up or grandsons, don't you Lillian?" One of the woman suddenly stood and gestured for the other to do the same. "Yes Marguerite, it is about that time!" said Lillian, both woman quickly grabbing their matching scarves.

"Oh, grandsons!. How lovely!" Millicent suddenly added in, not noticing the women's' hurry. "How about a date?. I'm sure they'd love to meet my niece?" Millicent added, again touching Wendy's face affectionately. Lillian declined, saying that her grandson had already met someone pleasant.

"Oh, that would be lovely!. I'm sure Andrew will just love to meet you!" Marguerite added in the sweetest voice. Millicent gave a smile. "Great, Let's say…three thirty on Wednesday?" Millicent decided. "Oh, that's wonderful!. He should be free by then. With all the piano lessons he's been taking!" Marguerite added in to Wendy.

Wendy smiled of appreciation. "Great, see you then Millicent, Wendy!" the lady waved as she walked away. Finally, the three remaining sat there in silence. "Well. Aren't you excited!. You have a date in two days!" Millicent said happily. Wendy gave a small sigh. "Aunt, I have to tell you something!" she began slowly.

However, her aunt was busy thinking of new dresses they were to buy for Wednesday afternoon. "….and maybe we can even convince him to have a dinner!. Oh, another one for that now!" Millicent went on. "Aunt!" Wendy finally shouted. "Yes Wendy?" Millicent said in the totally innocent voice.

"I have to tell you something, something very important!" Wendy said, taking all her nerves not to just take it all out, and suddenly punch her aunt in the face. "Yes Wendy, what is it?" she asked, keeping the innocence on her face as she sipped her tea. Wendy took a glance to Jessie before taking another breath and beginning.

"Well you see!" Wendy began. "Um, I only found out a few days ago, but…." Wendy said slowly, not sure how it would all play out. "Go on dear" Jessie advised with a friendly smile, Wendy returning it. "You see, I'm…." Wendy said but paused for a breath. "I'm…. pregnant!" Wendy suddenly blurted, the table remaining silent.

**Author:Hope it wasn't too boring!. Anyways, thanks for reading it atleast, please review!. If you have any questions...again, reviews!. Hope you enjoyed it!.Thanks!**


	14. Discoveries

**Author:Hey!. It's been soo busy that I never found the time to upate, so sorry!. Hopefully this will make up for it!. Now, it has some language in it so, yeah. Just a warning!. Anyways...thanks so much for your support!.**

**I'm hoping to get this done in April/May...maybe, but hopefully it won't come to that!. Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy!.**

Peter stood there, frozen with confusion swiped all over his face. The boy in front of him had short chocolate brown hair, his eyes a mixture of green and blue, hidden behind oval glasses perched on his nose. He wore a navy blue sweater and very dressy pants.

"May I help you?" he questioned again, perking his brow in question, sending both the strangers in front of him confused looks for they hadn't moved or spoken since he opened the door. Danny watched on. His gaze turning to the new teen and then back to his father curiously.

"Hello, dad?" Danny said, giving a little nudge to his father as to bring him back to reality. "Uh!. Yeah…." Peter began uneasily, shocking the other two suddenly. "Are…are your parents home?" Peter started, his voice shaking with nerves. Again, the boy at the door stared at him curiously, before then raising both brows in thought.

"Um, I think my mother is still in the house…" the boy began, thinking things through. "But I do believe that my father is out on business" the boy finished. "Um, would you mind if I had a word with your mother?" Peter budged in quickly. The boy was taken off guard, before resuming his curious stance.

"Alright, what's your name?" the boy suddenly questioned. "Peter…" he answered quickly. With a small nod of his head, the boy extended his hand to them. "I'm Andrew!" he said politely. "Andrew Keating!". A sudden shock seemed to suddenly run through Peter before he finally took Andrew's hand.

"This is Daniel, my son" Peter gestured to the silent boy at his side. "…and you must be the Keating's lost son. I've heard so much about you while I was staying here!" Peter suddenly blurted. The boy's face suddenly turned to shock as he realized the person in front of him.

"You're Peter?." He suddenly asked excitedly. "**_The_** Peter Pan I've heard so much about!" he said. Once Peter nodded in agreement, Andrew suddenly pulled Peter in for a hug. This surprised both Peter and Danny greatly. "Well, we're almost like family" Andrew said as he released Peter from his grip.

"Mother will surely love to see you!. She's done nothing but worry about you while you were away!" Andrew admitted. Peter smiled at this, knowing that he's been away too long. Upon hearing about Mrs. Keating, Peter suddenly felt very guilty that he didn't visit sooner.

"Come on, she's just in the drawing room!" Peter suddenly found himself pulled into the large manor, rather roughly, leaving Danny to follow curiously. "I'm sure everyone's dying to see you again!" Andrew said again, pulling Peter through the hall.

Finally, they made it to the drawing room, and Andrew happily pushed the twin oak doors to reveal the very elegant, sunlit room. Peter was then released from Andrew's grip, and he and Danny were allowed to take in the magnificent room. Peter smiled at the sight of it. He surely missed being with the Keating's.

"It's beautiful!" Danny had whispered at his side. "….you used to live here?" he questioned. Peter smiled at the memories he's had in this wonderful place. "This was my favorite room!" Peter admitted absent mindedly.

They suddenly noticed the woman, sitting in the sunlight of one of the large windows in the room. She sat quietly in the rocking chair, a blanket carefully laid out on her lap. A bundle of something in her arms seemed to take her undivided attention. She did not notice them.

Andrew suddenly coughed to excuse the silence. "Um, mother?" he spoke quietly. Peter was surprised that the woman was Mrs. Keating?. He had forgotten all of the wonderfully kind and loving lady that had taken him in.

Anna Keating slowly looked up and caught sight of the three boys.

"Mother, we have company!" Andrew said, a smile slowly slipping to his lips, as he backed away to let Peter step forward. Slowly and shyly, Peter stepped forward, a blush lightly touched his cheeks as he faced the woman that once was like his own mother.

Anna looked at the new man before her. She felt like she'd seen this man before, but somehow just couldn't figure it out. "Peter…." She said to herself as she whispered to herself, trying to track her memory. "Peter…"

However it didn't seem to work.

"Maybe this will help" Peter said slowly walking towards the lady still perched in the rocking chair. As he got closer, Peter realized that the lady he once knew had aged since he's been away, just like he, Wendy and all the others they've left behind while in Neverland. He felt a bit guilty.

Slowly, he leaned into the lady, and she got a good look at his face. Slowly, she unwrapped one hand from her bundle and slowly started to trace over his face with a light finger, as if helping to remember. She suddenly came upon the faded kiss mark.

A gasp suddenly escaped her still rosy lips, her eyes seemed to shine with new hope and new forming tears. "Peter…" she breathed. "Peter, Pan?" she continued slowly. A smile formed on Peter's lips as he knew that she was remembering.

"Is it really you?" she said again, almost wanting to reach up and touch his newly aged face, from when he was a boy. "Yes…" Peter began slowly. "It is me…" he continued. "I'm just sorry I didn't come back sooner!" his smile faded a bit and his voice seem to sadden. Mrs. Keating's smile only grew. "Oh Peter…" she said happily, tears now starting to brim her eyes. "It really doesn't matter!" she said happily, slowly getting up from her chair. "…as long as you found happiness, that's all that matters!" she said.

Andrew quickly came over as she got to her feet, and quickly took the little bundle from his mother, before she could engulf Peter into a well overdue hug. It surprised Peter at first, but soon he relaxed into it, feeling like this lady was like his mother again.

Anna was so happy to have Peter back again. Things just weren't the same without their little Peter here anymore. It was just too quiet. There also wasn't a day that went by that either Anna, or Harry didn't think or mention Peter. It was very hard for the aging couple to coup without Peter. He was like a new found son to them.

Finally, they let out of their warm friendly hug and Mrs. Keating took one more good look at Peter. "You certainly have grown, my boy!" Mrs. Keating said, pulling him in for another hug. "….and how have you been?. Well I suppose?" she asked quickly.

"Yes, I've been very happy with my new family" Peter said, turning to look back at his still silent son but was suddenly broken off by Mrs. Keating once more. "Oh, you married the Darling's daughter?. Oh, how lovely!" she said quickly, pulling Peter in for yet another hug.

"What have you been up to since you left London?" Mrs. Keating quickly asked again. This time, Peter gave a half smile before continuing. Appreciating all the concern and eagerness that the aged lady was portraying but it might be a little much. They all sat down for the telling of Peter's life since he left his newfound family and friends and left with Wendy.

Retelling all about the battle with Wendy's crazed aunt, and Mr. Darling's first refusal for them to marry. Him and Wendy go off to live in Neverland, and get married with the Darling's surprised arrival. Along with the birth of their son (who was finally introduced) and coming back to London.

"Well, that's quite the adventure Peter, honey!" Mrs. Keating said quite giddily. "….and what about you guys?." Peter asked, trying to change the subject, dying to know how the Keating's had turned out without him.

"Well dear…" Mrs. Keating started slowly. "We got back our first son, Andrew!" Mrs. Keating said, gesturing towards the young man sitting in the rocking chair. "….and the excitement of our second son!. Peter!" Mrs. Keating said excitedly.

Both Peter and Danny had been come over with sudden surprise and shock. "Peter?. You named him after me?" Peter said, in sudden shock. Mrs. Keating shook her head excitedly. "We missed you so much, and you were like a part of our family" said Mrs. Keating. "So we wanted a little piece of you here, so we named our second child after you" she explained.

Peter still stood there in shock. "I'm…I'm very honored!" he said with a huge smile. He gazed down at the sleeping child. He was very honored that these wonderful people were blessed with such a wonderful baby boy. Now he didn't seem to feel as guilty. Peter and Danny then stayed for tea, and lost themselves in stories of long ago, when Peter lived in London.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Keating but we really should be going!" Peter suddenly interjected, gulping down his last bit of tea. "Oh, I suppose you do!." She said gleefully, yet somewhat disappointed. "Lots to do I suppose!" she said.

Anna and Andrew stood up, along with Danny and Peter, and the aged woman engulfed the two boys into a warm hug. "You take care of yourself Peter" she whispered in the man's ear. Peter gave a smile. "I will." He promised. "….and I promise to come and visit more often" he agreed. They shared a little laugh and a another hug before the woman and her son walked Peter and Danny to the door.

"I hope to see you again Peter!" Andrew called, as he watched Peter and Danny making there way down the street. "We will meet again!" he called back. "I promise!" he waves back until they finally disappear from view.

"They are really nice people Father!" Danny interjected. Peter gave a smile. "Yes, and I missed them so very much!. We'll go back some other time Danny!" he said, not taking his eyes off of the walk in front of him.

Seeing his father's determined state, Danny questioned him curiously. "Where are we going now Father?" he asked, a brow raised. Peter became more serious as he answered. "To find where that hag has your mother!" he spat, now fire burned in his eyes.

They'd been walking for some time now, peering into shops that Peter thought that ass-of-an-aunt of Wendy's might have dragged his poor wife. But he was determined to find her, even if they had to look all around London!.

It was well passed noon now, and both were tired and hungry from the long walk up and down the streets. But Peter, being the stubborn man that he is, wouldn't give up. In fact, he was so determined that he hardly noticed when he bumped into someone walking the opposite way.

"Oh, sorry about that Mister!" he said groggily, having being tired and all. However, the man he'd knocked into didn't take it so kindly. "Watch we're your going next time, you oaf!" he protested. "Hey!. Watch your mouth you guttersnipe!" Danny had suddenly protested.

"Obviously you haven't raised your no good son to be nothing more then a pest!. Stay out of this you little tramp!" the man yelled back. Peter became quite angered. "No one talks to my son like that!" he said, suddenly getting into the opposing man's face.

"Oh yeah?. Well I just did!" the man argued, finally revealing his face from behind his wide rimmed hat. A sudden shock went through Peter suddenly. He remembered that face so well!. But it couldn't be?.

"Daniel Harper?" Peter said in disbelief, as he stared into the newly aged face of his long time best friend. "What's it to ya?" the man suddenly spat, not realizing who was in front of him. "It's me…." Peter started, a bit shocked. "Peter, from London Boy's Academy" said Peter.

Daniel suddenly stopped. "Peter?. But it can't be you!. Can it?" he questioned, staring curiously into the man's face. "Remember in school, when Wendy Darling chose Braden Andrews over me, and then she yelled at him the very next day!" Peter stated, hoping that the memory would spark his friend's.

"Oh my god!. Peter!. It's really you!" Daniel suddenly leapt forward and engulfed the man before him in a very tight hug. "My god Peter!. It's been years since I've seen ya in London!. How you and Wendy been?" asked Daniel curiously. "Well, once we left here, we got married and…." Peter began, before gesturing towards the boy beside him.

"My god!. You've got your own kid?" Daniel said in amazement. "Boy, you've really gotten busy there haven't ya, Peter old boy!" Daniel teased, poking his long time friend in the side teasingly. Young Danny watched on, quite confused over the opposing, angry man had now turned to the jokester.

"Oh Danny!" Peter suddenly said, seeing his son's confused face. "This is Daniel Harper, my best friend when I first came to London" Peter said, gesturing to the new man. "…and this is Daniel Michael Darling Pan" said Peter proudly. Daniel took in the name resemblance.

"Well, fancy that. We have the same first name!" Daniel said, ruffling the younger boy's hair, much to his displeasure. Peter gave a laugh. "He's named after you, you oaf!" Peter joked, repeating Daniel's first threat. The man gave a laugh, repeating "Fancy that!".

"So, what brings you back to London after all these years Pete?" asked Daniel, after the laughs had finished. Peter gave a little face at the old nickname before replying. "I've followed Wendy here actually. Apparently she's been kidnapped. By her aunt we suppose!" said Peter a bit disappointed. Daniel went into thought. "Oh, her snooty, hag of an aunt she kept on complaining about in school?. My, that woman doesn't stop at all does she?" Daniel asked a bit jokingly. "Yes, well. I believe she's taken Wendy back here cause she despises her niece living with me. Let alone being married to a "bastard" like me!" said Peter.

"Well that woman isn't very pretty words herself!" Daniel warned Peter's little son. "Actually, now that I think of it, I do believe I've past the old witch, and her friend Jessie, sitting outside a nearby café with a girl around our own age!" Daniel remembered. "Very pretty lady indeed!" Daniel smirked.

"That must be her!" Peter suddenly shouted, before grabbing his friend forcefully on the arms. "Take us to where you saw them Danny!" Peter shouted, using his friend's old nick as well. With a small nod, the man accepted. "Just like old times Pete!" he said before dashing off to where he'd last saw the women. Peter quickly followed, grabbing his son's hand and dashing off.

Café

The table remained silent for many moments after. Both Millicent and Jessie sat opposite the now equally as frigid Wendy, teacups raised halfway off their saucers and shaking. Wendy felt a lurch in her stomach. She felt like she just wanted to turn invisible, or to run away.

Millicent remained bug eyed with shock, as she suddenly seemed to unfreeze and lower her teacup awkwardly. Jessie seemed to have a worried look to her. Absently gazing between aunt and niece before lowering her gaze to the beautiful table cloth.

"Well…" Millicent started slowly, clearing her throat to try and dispel the uneasy silence that hung over the three. "How-how long have you, um, know about your….." she started uncertainly. "Your…" she tried to start again. "I'm….at least one, maybe two months along Aunt!" Wendy started uneasily.

"So that little bastard takes you away from us, forces himself on you and your telling me your now at least two months along?" Millicent's voice now raised and very angry. Jessie looked worriedly between the two again, and whispered to her friend to calm down. Wendy, however, expected it.  
"You might as well not even try Jessie" Wendy interjected angrily. "She's so pig-headed she won't listen to anything you say!" Wendy screeched.

"But for your information Aunt. I chose to go off with Peter, I chose to marry him and I chose to have children!. He did not throw himself at me, as you so put it. But I must say he's a very kind and loving husband" Wendy yelled from across the table. "…and we already have a first born!" she shot.

Millicent let out a surprised and horrid gasp, sitting back in her seat. "You already have a bastard child!. Oh my dear lord!. We get you blessed immediately!" she shouted, suddenly grabbing at Wendy's wrist. But Wendy easily pulled out of her reach. "Millicent, you insufferable, dreadful little wench!" Wendy suddenly shouted out in front of the whole café in anger.

Everyone stopped to stare in disbelief at the two arguing ladies. Millicent and Wendy suddenly stared at each other in shock. Jessie, seemingly gave up on trying to break up the feud, and instead, buried her head in embarrassment and disbelief.

"Well…." Millicent started again. 'I'm sorry if my niece as suddenly turned into such a little whore, after marrying a little tramp!. I would have you scrubbed for weeks in holy water!" Millicent spat angrily. "Your bastard of a husband and first born shall be condemned to hell, along with your baby!" Millicent spat.

"…as for you. You shall be straightened immediately!. The so-called fantasy life you seemed to be living in, shall be smacked so hard from your mind and soul you shall wish you have been condemned with your unholy family!" Millicent said angrily, not remembering that people were watching them.

"It's too late for that!" Wendy growled. "Whatever you plan on doing to me, shall be nothing compared to the pain I feel that my family is dead!" Wendy screamed. "I had a happy life, I was actually loved and appreciated!. I was happy!" Wendy continued.

"I hated it here!. Sure, my parents were loving and kind to me. My brothers actually seemed to appreciate the things I do!. But you…." Wendy screamed, pointing a shaking finger towards her red faced aunt. "It was you who had, from the start, made my life a living hell!" spat Wendy. "Ever since my hidden kiss, you've paraded me around eligible bachelors of London, who really, only wanted me for my father's money!" said Wendy.

"Braden even used to hit me, he only worked me like a dog, and yelled at me whenever I did something to displease him!" she yelled, her face becoming red as well. "….and if I have ever seemed to have become a so-called whore, it was because of you!. You ungrateful bitch of an aunt. You smelly, ugly, pushy hag!. You money-grubbing, socialistic little wench!." She kept on with the names, she was desperately running out of strength.

"I hate you, and your evil, socialistic ways!" she finished before collapsing into her chair once more. Millicent stood there, her face more red then a beat, and tears started to brim her eyes. All around her, the people that listened to Wendy's hateful speech, now clapped and cheered for the young mother now shaking and out of breath in her chair.

Jessie rushed over to the girl, knowing she'd probably stressed herself out to much. "Wendy, you have to pace yourself!" she warned, handing Wendy her bottle of water. "All that stress could be harmful for the baby!" she said, running a soothing hand over Wendy's forehead, feeling it was quite hot.

Once the cheering at settled, Millicent begun again. "This is not over. And I swear it, you will forget all about that boy, and your ungrateful child!. Once I'm throw with you!" she said, glaring down at her beat-out niece. "Millicent!" Jessie interjected.

"Wendy needs to be taken home now!" Jessie said concerned. "Wendy needs to rest, all this stress is bad for her unborn child!" Jessie warned. Millicent stood in thought for a moment. "Once I'm done with her, she won't be having the baby!" Millicent spat, before walking away from the table to pay the lunch's bill.

Both Wendy and Jessie watched her angrily as she walked away. "That ungrateful little…." Wendy started but Jessie shushed her. "No Wendy, you've had enough excitement for one day!" Jessie said, helping Wendy to her feet.

"Besides, I won't let her harm you, or your unborn child!" Jessie advised, gently guiding Wendy through the crowd of people. Wendy gave a smile to the woman before concentrating on getting out of there quickly.

Daniel, Peter and Danny rushed through the crowds, Daniel trying to keep his gaze above the crowd, to look for the café where he was certain the three women sat. "How far is it Daniel?" asked Peter, having becoming more tired from running the whole way.

Suddenly, the top of one of the umbrellas outside the café caught Daniel's view. "There it is!" he shouted. "Just a little longer guys!" he encouraged the two followers. They went on, weaving their way carefully through the crowd, trying not to lose each other.

As they made their way through, Wendy could have sworn she heard three men shouting at each other, and three brown haired heads hurriedly making their way towards her. She tried to stop and watch, but Jessie kept pulling her through the crowd.

She tried to follow them, but sometimes they mixed into the many heads of the people. "She's there!. I see her!." Daniel yelled back to the two. "…but she's leaving!" he said concerned. Peter became frantic. "Well, hurry it up!" he ordered, all three of them trying to quicken there pace.

Finally, they burst through the crowd, just in time to also see Millicent just pass, and Jessie and Wendy come through. For a moment, everything seemed to slow, as Wendy and Peter finally got to gaze upon each other once more.

They stared in disbelief!. Many thoughts starting to race through their minds. Finally, Peter had found her!. They'd found Wendy, and as he'd suspecting, it was her aunt all along!. Peter, and Danny!. They were alive?. But, that meant that….Millicent had lied about their death!. Her aunt would most defiantly suffer for this!.

And just in another split second, everything seemed to go to regular pace, as Wendy and Jessie were suddenly called upon to hurry. On command, Jessie continued to pull Wendy carefully through the crowd, much to the couple's dismay. And within a blink of a eye, Wendy could no longer be found!.

**Author: Hoped you liked it!. Only a few chapters left!. Like 5!. anyways, please review and thanks so much!. You guys are awsome!. Hugs & Kisses!**


	15. The Battle Begins

Author: Ok...sorry for the delay!. Please enjoy!. Peter and Danny searched frantically through the crowd for any signs of Wendy. However, it had seemed like she had already gone. "That witch!" Peter suddenly cursed, his hands now balled into tight fists, his face turning an very dark shade of red. Little Danny continued his hopeless search, tears already starting to fill his large eyes.

"Millicent must have already taken her off!" Daniel added, his voice filled wit both anger and frustration. The two men had been so caught up in their anger that they were surprised when Danny finally spoke. "Father, what are we to do know?" the little boy asked sadly.

Peter watched as tears started flowing down the young one's cheeks. Sadness suddenly replaced his anger, as Peter pulled his son in for a tight hug, Danny's arms instantly wrapping tightly around Peter. He gave a smile, remembering that Danny hadn't wanted either of his parents' help, too stubborn like his father, Wendy has always said.

The only other time that Danny ever needed his parents' comfort was when the haunting noises began appearing on the island, along with the eerie fog. Danny had come running in the room, tears streaming down his face. Instantly hopping on the bed between them, and buried himself deep within the furs. It took a while to calm him down, but he slept with them the rest of the night.

A small smile came to Peter's lips as he remembered that night, both Danny and Wendy were a bit frightened, but he tried to reassure them as best he could. Peter began rubbing Danny's back in comfort as he felt his son tighten his hug. "Everything will be alright Danny, I promise" he soothed.

"Maybe the Darlings have any ideas on where Millicent is!" Daniel suddenly interjected, having suddenly been forgotten for the moment. Peter thought for a moment, remembering the boys once telling him of the tricks they would play on the potential suitors that would come to see Wendy.

Peter also remembered how Mr. Darling was so angered at the thought of them getting married, the first time they announced it. "Yes, that's a good idea!. They must know something!" Peter said proudly, shooting a thanking smile to his old time friend.

Quickly, they began to make their way through the busy streets of London. The crowds now a bit less then what they were at noon, but still there was no sign of either Millicent or Wendy. They made it to the house a few minutes later, all three boys suddenly bursting through the doors.

At first, the house seemed relatively empty. Peter searched the entry room, and the living room, but there was no sign of anyone. "You two go upstairs to the nursery and find the boys!" Peter began instructing to the other two. "Tell them what happened, and bring them down here, I'll see if I can find the parents!" Peter said, the two nodding in responce and then hurrying up the stairs towards where Danny learned to be the famous nursery.

Peter began his search downstairs. "Mr. Darling?" he called, hoping that the man was still somewhere's in the house, he'd know the most information about the crazed aunt. However, it wasn't a gruff low toned voice that answered him, instead it was a sweet, high one. "Boys?. What is with all the noise?" Mrs. Darling's voice rang out through the hall from the kitchen.

Peter shrugged, it was the best they'd got right now. He wished it to be Mr. Darling but he also knew that Mary Darling had almost just as much experience with the lady than her husband. Footstep clung through the hallways as she came closer, the sweet smell of whatever she was baking, radiating off of her.

Mary Darling's first intent was the stairs, thinking that the boys had broken another lamp in the nursery. However, she stopped once she caught sight of Peter. "Oh, your home!" she greeted happily, yet somewhat surprised.

She was about to extend her question when she was suddenly caught off guard by Peter suddenly lunging forwards.

"We've found her!" he said, suddenly coming face to face with the woman.

Mrs. Darling's face turned from surprised to confused. "Who, dear?" she asked curiously, wondering if this was all another one of the games he and the boys had played once. "Wendy!" Peter continued. "We saw her walking down the street with Millicent!" Peter said, wanting to take hold of the woman and shake her.

Mary's eyes suddenly widened with surprise. "She does have her!" se suddenly whispered, but the moment was suddenly gone when the boys could be heard thundering down the stairs, along with Danny and Daniel.

"You said you found her?" Nibs suddenly questioned, wooden sword still firmly in hand from when they were playing.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that your aunt has her" Peter said sadly, watching as all the boys' faces suddenly darkened with sadness and surprise. "Then we must go and get her back!" Michael suddenly cried, his weapon also in hand. "But we can't just expect to barge in there and expect our aunt to just hand her back!" said Curly. "She must still want revenge for the little spat the two of them had here in the kitchen!" Mrs. Darling added.

"Then she'd be wanting revenge!" Nibs said, sounding quite agitated. "But the one thing I want to know!" Tootles suddenly butted in. "How did she get to Neverland and caught her?" he asked, concern now spreading to all their faces as an uneasy silence now took over the group.

"What if Hook is back?" Michael suddenly spoke, causing the silence and concern to thicken. "No, I would have known something already" Peter dejected the idea quickly. "Besides, we already got rid of him twice now!"

he continued somewhat angrily. "Well, what about the haunting noises we've been hearing on the island?" asked Danny, his little mind thinking up dangerous things that could happen.

"No, not that either!" Peter cried suddenly angered. "We would have heard them here in London if they did!" Peter explained. The group was once more put to silence as they begun to dig in deep to think of how Millicent had gotten to Wendy in the first place. Peter suddenly let out a cry of frustration. "I wish Mr. Smee could help us with this!" he suddenly cried. "He'd know everything and everyone on the island like the back of his hand.

"Mr. Smee?" Mrs. Darling suddenly inquired. "Isn't he that professor that teaches specific mapping or something?" she asked suddenly. "He does continental mapping"Daniel explained. "For people who want to be on ships or study the sea and islands outside of England" he continued.

"Great!. He could still help us!" Peter cried. "Does he still teach at the Boys' Academy?" he asked excitedly. "Um no. He quit that job for a better one down at the university" explained Daniel. Peter watched as Daniel's face fell, and felt his own as well.

The boys had found that Mr. Smee had become their favorite of all their teachers. He put real excitement into teaching them the subject, Peter thought he also seemed to use real life experiences into the lesson. Peter had learned so much about the old first mate. He'd defiantly had under estimated the man during their many years of battle.

"It's not too much farther than the Academy" Daniel suddenly explained. "Ah!. But first we need to come up with a plan!" Peter suddenly burst in.

"We cannot expect Millicent to just hand over Wendy!" Curly also butted in."Then we'll come up with a great plan!. To the nursery!" Michael suddenly shouted, his wooden sword raised high into the air.

Mrs. Darling watched as all the boys suddenly began running up the staircase. "Wait!. I don't mean to be downhearted on your little plan" she began sadly. "But what if your outnumbered?" Mrs. Darling finished sadly.

All the boys looked at each other before Peter explained "Don't worry about it!. We'll be fine!", and with that, the boys begun back up the stairs.

The bell had rung only a few moments ago, but still the old man still seemed to have a million things to do. Mr. Smee gave a tired sigh as he noticed ho cluttered his desk had become. He couldn't remember when he'd had so much paper!.

Sitting down at his desk with a plunk, he began his helpless sorting. "Term papers!" he began, as he realized what they were. He gave another sigh.

"So much for my weekend!" he sighed, letting the paper he was holding gently drop to the cluttered desk. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. This time, Smee's sigh turned to frustration as he lifted himself from the chair. "If this is about that term project again Andy..." he began opening the door rather roughly.

However, he was taken by surprise once he was met with Daniel and Peter standing quite surprised in the doorway. "You give term projects Smee?" Danny asked. "What have they done to you?" he joked, as he and Peter let themselves inside.

Smee hadn't spoken yet, just stood there and let them inside. "You were never one for the homework Mr. Harper!" Smee joked back with a laugh, turning back towards the two. "How are my two favorite boys?" Smee suddenly said, reaching out and engulfing the two in a huge, brotherly hug. The two settled into it, and giving the aging man a great hug back.

"How's miss Wendy doing?.Good I should expect!" Smee asked, suddenly turning his attention to Peter. Peter's smile faltered a bit. "They were married and had a kid!" Danny suddenly blurted out, Peter suddenly lashing out and hitting his old friend with a slap on the arm. Smee gave a laugh. "Well I saw the wedding, I should know!" he began with a chuckle.

"But a child!. That is the greatest news in the history of all the island!" Smee explained simply. "And a great accomplishment!. Only the fairies have ever been known to reproduce, that is until you!" said Smee, giving the man a little nudge. Danny joined in and they began their fun little teasing. But remembering the seriousness of the situation, Peter suddenly shoved them off.

"Um, speaking of Neverland Smee!" Peter began suddenly. "There seemed to be these very strange things happening!" Peter explained. He told of the strange noises and the eerie fog thats surrounded the island for quite some time. Along with how they found out Millicent took Wendy and their pondering of how she'd done it.

"You've been on the island with the pirate crew for longer than even I have Smee!. Do you know anything about any of this?" Peter asked curiously. Smee stopped for a moment. "Peter, there seemed to be the dark magic coming back to the island!" Smee explained suddenly quite sad at the news. "Dark magic?" Danny and Peter said in unison. "As you know, the island cannot function without some evil and good balancing it out!" Smee stated, Peter agreed.

He'd remembered the fairies telling him that once, and the mention of "dark magic" seemed to have triggered something. "Well, there is also good magic and dark, or evil magic!" Smee explained. "...and since the final defeat of Hook, some of the dark magic had to take his place, but it seemed to have triggered something else!" Smee explained on.

"What kind of something else?" Peter asked, suddenly very worried. "The dark magic is controlled by the dead, they are another kind of pirate crew that came to the island!" Smee explained. "But then you came and so that complicated things!" he said.

"They wish to take over the island, but the fighting between you and Hook got in their way, and so they tried to stay loyal to Hook through the pirate alliance, but it was just made things harder" said Smee. "So thats the spooky noises and the fog?. They've come to take over the island since Hook's dead?" asked Peter.

"However, they knew you were to take over the throne once the fairies resigned!." said Smee. "So, they needed to get you off the island to take over!" Danny caught on. "So they must have somehow met up with Millicent and planned on kidnapping the queen!" Smee explained.

"Smee!. We need your pirating skills in order to get Wendy back!" Peter suddenly implied. The man suddenly became quite nervous. "But I haven't been pirating since I left the island!" Smee explained. "But don't you teach all those classes on ships?" asked Danny. Smee became silent as he thought his options through.

"Smee, this is not only about Wendy's safety, this is now about the whole safety of the whole island!" Peter suddenly screeched. Smee still didn't seem to confident. He truly did want to help but he didn't know if he still had the skills to do so. However, swallowing his pride, the boys were put to work.

Once they had finally arrived, Millicent thrust open Wendy's bedroom door and flung the tired and crying girl inside. Wendy landed on her bed with a soft plunk, she supported herself on her right side as she began to lift herself up slowly, never taking her puffy, red eyes off of the woman in the door way.

"How could you?" she screeched, now finally making it to her feet. "How could you have lied about something like that?" she yelled, Millicent standing unaffectionately in the doorway.

"I couldn't let you spend your life with them!" Millicent yelled back. "Is that how you were raised?. Your parents wouldn't have been happy!" Millicent argued. "My parents?. I don't remember them making such a big deal about it when they learned we were to be married!" Wendy shot back.

"But to lie like that, to my face!" Wendy began again." I didn't think you could sink any lower!" she yelled. Millicent was taken aback by this. "I have done nothing but try and support this family!. I have tried to do everything in my power to help you!" Millicent argued, her face turning bright red.

"By taking me away from my family and then lying about it?. I hardly call that helpful!" Wendy yelled. "Or are you more messed up then people say you are?" she shot. That was the last straw, Millicent suddenly bolted forwards and grabbed Wendy by the collar of her dress.

"I have been trying to help my family for so long over the years!" Millicent hissed into her face. "I've been there for your parents once they'd thought they'd lost you before!. And then, you go and do this!" she raised her voice for the momentum. "But I will not stand around here and let you destroy your life when you have so much more to give!" Millicent hissed, letting her niece go with a violent push.

"If you had any decency, you'd at least leave us alone!" Wendy argued once more, watching angrily as her aunt walked back towards the door.

That was it, Millicent came charging back, and suddenly back handed Wendy right in the cheek.

The woman fell to the carpeted floor with a loud thud. Fresh tears flooded her cheeks as she clutched her burning face in both anger and sadness.

Finally, after a few moments, she raised her eyes to meet her aunt's slowly. The intensity between just that eye contact could be cut with a knife.

"You will not be seeing them again!" Millicent said gently. "Understand?" , and with that she walked out of the room without an answer from her niece. She slowly closed the door, and locked it with her spare. She stood there for a moment and listened to the woman break down in tears, still lying on the floor.

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the front door. With a sigh, and quickly straightening herself up a bit, Millicent gracefully walked down the narrow staircase, and to the front door. Upon opening it, a mischievous smirk came to her thin lips.

"I've been waiting for you!" she said sweetly. There, was her pirate crew, their enormous ship having barely being seen through the mist surrounding it, but you could defiantly know the place of the anchor. "We've gotten everything you've wanted!" said the pirate captain, handing Millicent a huge bag of jewels they'd just collected.

"Perfect!" Millicent smirked, looking briefly into the sack. "This should just be enough!" she said happily. "Now, if you don't need anymore of our assistance!" the pirate captain bowed low. "Then we best be off!" he said.

"You might want to stay for this!" a voice boomed from behind them. All of them turned in surprise to see the eight Darling boys, all with their weapons, this time the real ones. Along with Peter and Danny. "Where's Wendy?" Peter suddenly demanded.

"Sorry!" Millicent said, the smirk perking her lips. "She can't come out and play!" she retorted and began to shut the door, when she was stopped by a sudden arrow having buried itself in the wood. With a shriek, Millicent turned to look at the pirates and the boys suddenly facing each other.

Weapons tightly in hand, fire and anger burning in their eyes.

"This means war!" Peter declared, holding his sword up high. Both the boys and the pirates shouted their war cries into the air and thus began the battle that decided the fate of all.


	16. Return to Neverland

_**Author's Note: Hey!. I've finally finished another chapter...yay me!. I hope you guys like it, and to say sorry for not updating!. Thanks so much for your supportive reviews, and some of your compliants...I'm sorry for that too. I at least try to listen, but I hope you enjoy this one. Only a few more chappies to go...yay and I just want to say that I do not own any of the Peter Pan charcters, Just, both Danny's. Thats all!. Enjoy!. Thanks.**_

Battle cries filled the air around them as the two armies ran towards each other in heated furry. Many of the neighbors turned to stare out their windows at the unusual noise, only to turn away in fear. However, the boys and the pirates could only hear the great pounding of their hearts as time seemed to slow their race to the pirate army. Finally, the two armies clashed in a heated battle.

Millicent watched on from the safety of her doorstep, as the pirates she'd befriended tried off the boys that stood in their way to gaining the magical land. She watched as swords, arrows, anything the boys used for weapons, flew through the air and slashed and pounded into the pirates before them, she saw all the furry and determination held by both enemies.

However, Millicent wasn't completely safe however, the lost boys that had pounded through the great battle raging across her lawn, Millicent would bat and beat the children away with a sweep or a pound of the broom she usually kept at the door. To her dismay however, one lost boy swiftly dodged her unlikely weapon and with a quick swipe of his sword, cut the bristol part of the broom, leaving her with a rod.

Soon finding it a better weapon then a old dusting broom, the boys were shot down instantly with the pound of her rod. Millicent felt the fire sweep through her as she swung her new weapon, the lost boys that challenged her suddenly dropping like flies.  
"Taste the pain boys!" she'd yelled as she took another swipe at the rampaging boys.

Back up in Wendy's room, she still lay there, sobbing at the recent events that occurred. "I shall kill that woman next time I get the chance" Wendy sobbed into her bed sheets. Thats when she heard the battle cries ringing from her open bedroom window. Quickly, she pushed herself up, and ran towards the window, trying to figure out where the battle was coming from.

"The backyard?. But who on earth-" she suddenly stopped as she realized that it must be Peter and his merry band of Lost Boys come to help in her rescue. She spun around, almost falling off the window seat she'd knelt on, and dashed for the door. Jiggling the handle, desperate for escape, but it was no use, it was locked.

In her frustration, Wendy throw a fist at the door. "Damn you woman!" she screeched in anger. She furiously beat at the door, the sound of the battle raging on still floated up to her window. After several beatings to the door, she collapsed against it tiredly, and listened to the battle that she desperately needed to get to.

But as she listened closer, she could still make out the boys from the pirates, but it seemed that one of them was starting to lose. She guessed it her lost boys, brothers and Peter, for Millicent and her pirates would use every dirty trick in the book to defeat the boys.   
"I must, get out!" Wendy groaned but she knew that with all her efforts she could not break through the door with just her fists. She began to search around the room for something, anything that would break through the wood. The sound of the battle starting to die down made her even more desperate.

"Come on!. There's got to be something!" she whispered helplessly. She searched under the bed, on the dresser, in the closet, and thats when she found it. Luckily for her, Millicent was ready for any emergency, and thats where she found a axe. She remembered her aunt explaining once, that the closet was used for emergencies. This was defiantly one of them.

"Millicent's finally good for something!" Wendy smirked for herself, and so hurried towards the door, and began hacking away at the wood. She watched with determination and pride as her first little split in the wood, begun to tear apart the rest of the door, until finally she'd seen a crack, and giving one more great lunge, finally a hole had appeared.

Wendy decided to breathe for a moment, having already probably put too much strain on herself and her unborn child. Finally, taking one more big breathe, Wendy started hacking away at hole that she'd started, until finally it was big enough for her to squeeze through. "Thank god for Uncle's fire fighting lessons" Wendy grinned, remembering when her and John were smaller and their uncle had taught them some skills of being a fire fighter.

Quickly, Wendy made her way through the doorway, and hurried towards the railing that overlooked the doorway. She gasped suddenly as she watched her aunt batting away the oncoming lost boys as if they were rats. Wendy watched, as with a sweep of her broom, they were down, however, not quite out yet, but badly beaten and tired.  
Her fear was quickly replaced by anger, as she glared down to her aunt once more, before rushing towards the stairs.

Peter and the rest of the boys outside were just as easily becoming tired. The pirates had proved more than their worth, they had much better skill with the swords than Peter or any of the lost boys had experienced. A sudden yelp pierced the sky, and Peter turned to see one of his boys kneeling, with a hand protectively over a fresh cut on his arm.

But Peter was suddenly distracted, and felt the tip of a blade touch his hand, but as he pulled away in surprise, it swiped across his skin, creating a thin bloody line across his hand. "Jumpy are we, your highness?" the pirate implied, eyeing Peter with a raised brow as Peter himself slumped over in pain raging through his hand.

"Just try to pay attention" Peter growled as he slowly got back to his feet. "Someone could follow their own advice, Highness" the pirate hissed again. They raged on, the metal of their swords flashing furiously in the afternoon light, the clashing of the two swords ringing through the yard, creating more thrill to the battle.   
Once again, Peter was slashed by the pirate's sword, this time it was a long strip, circling sideways up Peter's left leg, starting from just above the ankle, and ended just before the knee bone. This time, Peter could hardly keep himself up, to overcome with the fatigue and pain the battle had consist.

"If you keep this up..." the pirate spoke again, watching as the king before him suffered on his one leg. "All will have been lost and your kingdom will soon be mine!. I ask you to call me the highness from now on, huh?" the Pirate stared down at the weakening man knelt before him as if he was bowing. "It suits me so much better!. Don't you think?" the pirate teased on, smirking as Peter made no reply.

"I answer to no one, and you shall die by my hands you bastard!" Peter suddenly stared angrily up at the pirate before him, fire raged in his usually happy green eyes. The pirate couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by this. The pirate just gave one evil smirk before continuing, "I should just kill you now!." he began, as he started to raise his sword, the blood glistening in the light.

Peter never took his gaze from the pirate, he didn't even watch the sword be raised, or look around to see any of the boys. His breathing rigid and his eyes narrowed as the pirate gave another smirk. "Goodbye, your Highness!" he teased, and simply swiped the air with the blade, and bringing it to Peter's expected death. However, with just as much rage, Peter brought up his own sword and easily blocked the pirate's sword.

The Pirate stared surprised at the weakening king before him, amazed that he has enough strength to bring up the sword but not stand on two feet. With a growl, the pirate raised his sword once more and tried a side swipe at the young king, however, once more, it was blocked. "I'm not that easily defeated, am I?. You should have learned that?" Peter smirked at the angered pirate.

The furious pirate king started to continually try slashing at Peter, however, no matter how weak he may have seemed, he was able to block every one. Just as the pirate king was about to strike yet again, Peter suddenly spun around and kicked the pirate's feet right out from under him, causing the brute to fall onto his ass, his sword thrown up into the air in surprise.

Seeing his enemy down, Peter used the opportunity and quickly got to his feet, forgetting the pain for at least a few moments. Easily catching the sword in his hands, Peter quickly put it to the Pirate's chin, showing he was cornered. The pirate growled angrily with his yellow ridden teeth. "So you have skill with a blade!" the pirate snapped.

Peter smirked. "...and it shall be at this tip, that shall take your life you son of a bitch!" Peter spat angrily, before raising the sword high over his head. But as he brought it down, he did not instantly strike to kill the pirate. Peter first brought the sword down to slash at the pirate's dirty and infection ridden arms and legs, causing searing pain to shoot through his limbs.

Then to the man's torso, and finally drew the sword up over his head once more. Peter stared down at the now bloody, corpse like man before him. Blood spilled from everywhere, and was becoming soaked into his ragged clothes. His breathing became labored as he stared up at Peter once more.

"Kill me now, highness!" the man breathed softly. Peter could actually see the pain that suddenly seeped into the man's eyes. "You've done your worse, and you've won!. No one is worthy to your power!" the man breathed once more. Peter actually feel sorry for the poor dying man before him. Peter finally thought him a good, honest man, only living a world of hate. He at least deserved this.

"You were very worthy of this battle. You must have been strong to have been ordered by the witch that lives in this house" Peter said, gesturing towards the house behind them. The pirate gave a weak chuckle. "She wasn't much of a leader!. Even Smee or any other of Hook's crew could have been tougher!" the pirate chuckled.

"Be at peace, my friend!" Peter smiled towards the pirate as he suddenly became very slow. "I am glad to have died by your hand, your highness!. Sorry for disturbing your way of life, but that's the way we brutes have to live ya' know!" the pirate smiled weakly.   
"It is forgiven!" Peter said to the pirate. "Your punishment was to live by the rules of the Great Witch of London!" Peter had said, smiling at his new nickname for Aunt Millicent.

"I accept my death!" the pirate finally announced, closing his eyes and laying still on the ground. "Do you want me to finish it?. Or do you wish for suffering?" Peter said, a bit sadder than what he was expecting. "Yes, your highness. I die by your sword!" the pirate finished, becoming still again. Peter found he had tears in his eyes as he raised the sword once more. "Good luck to you and the Wendy Queen, good luck on Neverland" the pirate finished, his eyes still closed, and his breath slow.

Peter smiled faintly. "Be at peace!. I release you from your troubled life. May you find peace in the next life, better than before!." Peter prayed for the pirate before him. As a cold tear suddenly fell down Peter's cheek, he finally dropped the sword, his eyes shut tight as the sound of the sword cutting the flesh rung through the air. "Be at Peace!" Peter whispered, now staring at the dead pirate, now he would be happy.

The battle around him still went on, though now many of the pirates laid bloody on the grass of Millicent's lawn. None of the Lost Boys had died thankfully, but many were weakening by the minute. Many cuts and gashes ran across their dirtied skin, and blood tainted their clothing, weapons and hair.

Millicent herself was helping the cause of these injuries, but they never seemed to stop rampaging towards her. "Get back!. Get back you devils!" she'd screech as the broom handle whipped through the air and bashed against skin and bone, the lost boys falling for a slight recovery.

Unknown to all of them, that Wendy was watching all of this in complete horror and anger. She ran down the stairs in fury, the slap of her feet hitting the stairs suddenly filled the hallway, and the lost boys and Aunt Millicent suddenly looked up in surprise by the sound. They were amazed to see Wendy hurriedly making her way towards them, the look of pure revenge plastered onto her usual pretty face.

"Wendy?" the boys and Millicent cried in unison, the boys filled with joy at the first sight of their returned sister and queen. Millicent filled with surprise that her niece had found a way out of the room, but knew it was defiantly her who Wendy was after for revenge. As soon as Wendy's feet hit the landing of the stairs, it seemed as if she came bounding up to her aunt, a tight fist suddenly heading in their direction.

The boys immediately ran off, knowing that their fight with the woman was over, and Wendy needed to finish her battle with her aunt. Shocked as Millicent was, she still managed to somehow block Wendy's fist, and sending her niece to the floor. Wendy gave a groan as she seemed to have landed on a back bone, but easily raised once more to her feet.

In a massive fury, Wendy tried again and again to punch or kick at her hated aunt, but only a few really connected to her aunt's face or stomach. Wendy always seemed to land on either her back or her front, but it just fueled Wendy all the more. At one point, both niece and aunt had to defend themselves or attack with different items they'd seemed to get their hands on.

Just random things that seemed to be convenient to their grasp. Even some forgotten swords that the Lost Boys had dropped in hurrying away from the doorway to have Wendy finish her aunt. "You've destroyed my life for the last time!. Now you must die you bitch!" Wendy spat, as she and her aunt found themselves circling each other in the entrance way. Wendy's sword had broken in two by becoming lodged in the wall after a tried attempt to cut the woman's neck.

"I've told you before to stop seeing that boy, and that was what destroyed your life!. I was trying to prevent you from ruining your life, but you had to disobey!. You were never a good niece anyway!" Millicent retorted, her broken broom stick still firmly clasped in her hands. "You will die by my hand!" Wendy screeched, before suddenly lunging at her aunt. The sword and the stick clashed and clanked, but none got through to make a cut.

Millicent had cuts along her cheek and left eye. She had one huge bruise at her upper arm, and another two or three cuts across her legs. Wendy was about the same, many cuts ran across her middle, and arms. One was even descending from her cheek down her chin. Both were beaten and both where tired, but were too determined to prove they were right to stop now. More cuts plagued their skin and blood dripped like a small creek's flow down their limbs.

Wendy gave another slash at her aunt, this time across her middle, almost to her chest, but before she could retract and take a small rest, Millicent had struck out and suddenly knocked the sword from Wendy's grasp, also creating a cut across the top of her hand. Shocked, Wendy stared at her bloody, shaking hands in surprise, the pain burned her as if she had just touched fire.

Millicent took this moment of surprise to take a small break, but couldn't help but smile proudly as Wendy looked up from her hands. "Give up, girl?" she teased Wendy with pride, having thought that Wendy was in too much shock to have continued to battle.  
However, Wendy had something else in mind, her face suddenly screwing up once again as anger overtook her body once more.

Slowly, she curled her trembling hands into fists and made her way carefully to her still giddy aunt. A evil smirk came to Wendy's lips as she stopped before her aunt. "Not a chance!" she seemed to hiss in her aunt's face. But before Millicent could even voice a word, Wendy's fist suddenly shot out, and with so much force, knocked her aunt to the floor. It took a few moments for Wendy to realize what she'd done, but once she saw her aunt unconscious on the floor, she couldn't help but smile.

Remembering the battle that was now beginning to end in the back yard, Wendy rushed out of the doorway, and quickly scanned the battle for Peter or Danny. She saw her son badly beaten and seemingly resting with a bunch of the other badly beaten lost boys. She then scanned for Peter, seeing him finish off another one of the pirates that now lay dead at his feet. She watched him, with a smile on her face, thanking god that both her boys were alright, despite the fact that they were both badly beaten.

Suddenly, he turned in her direction, and as soon as their eyes met, Peter seemed to be not believing she was truly there for a few moments. But as she smiled back at him, the sparkle seemed to instantly return to his eyes and a huge smile graced his lips. "Peter!" she suddenly shouted happily before suddenly running out to greet him with her arms wide open, Peter smiling and doing the same. All the boys recognized her shout, and tiredly they looked up, just to see Wendy fling herself happily into Peter's arms.

Wendy through herself happily into his arms, Peter engulfing her instantly in his loving embrace, spinning her around happily as the couple was finally reunited. The boys all watched on proud and happy as finally the king and queen were reunited once more. Everything was at peace once more, with another batch of pirates defeated, and Millicent unconscious on the floor. As Danny watched, he couldn't help but tears run down his face as his parents were finally back together and his mother returned.

Finally, Peter set Wendy down once more onto her feet, gazing happily into her face, gently brushing away the tears that pooled at her eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little down hearted at the fact that she'd been hurt, by the obvious cuts that lined her body, but pulled her in for a sweet kiss that he'd missed while she was away. Both gave everything into the kiss, every tear shed, every sad or worried thought that crossed their mind, all the anger and hurt they were put through before finally able to be together.

It was one of those "seemed to last forever" moments, and both cling to the taste as they pulled back ever so slowly, hoping to stay in their piece of heaven, not going back to the hated world that was London. Slowly, the both opened their eyes, and found bright smiles greet them as their laughs now rung through the air. "Mother!" a cry suddenly broke the reunited lovers out of their musings as a familiar cry suddenly replaced the laughs in the air.

Wendy turned to happily be greeted by a teary eyed Danny, hurriedly making his way to his missed mother. Wendy's smile widened even more, as she happily knelt down and opened her arms to receive her equally as missed son. Like Wendy did, Danny leapt into his mother's arms and she instantly engulfed him in a tight hug. Danny clung to her as more tears suddenly spilled from his eyes, and he felt Wendy tighten her embrace as she slowly began to stand. "Oh Danny!" she cooed into his ear, a mixture of sadness and joy clung to her every word. "I missed you Mother!" Danny answered just as heart-filled.

"I know baby. I missed you too" she whispered in his ear. The two clung to each other for a moment before pulling apart to smile at each other. "But I won't let that happen anymore, sweetie!. Never!" She said with a comforting smile. Danny shot her the same smile, and both began to laugh at their own accord. Wendy suddenly turned as she felt a gentle hand touched her back, and saw Peter join the two, his huge smile plastered his lips.

The reunited family all embraced each other in tight embraces. The Lost boys and Daniel enjoyed this moment before slowly rising to their feet, and coming to also embrace the family, adding to the love that now seemed to glow from the group. All of them held on for a moment before pulling back and now sharing in a group laugh. They all seemed on top of the world, their laughter replaced the echoes of the battle, and their bloody, beaten faces broke out in smiles, even through the pain.

"What do you say we all go home?" Peter suddenly questioned to the group, the boys giving a shout of agreement and a laugh from the couple staring lovingly down at them. "Mother won't be pleased by this" Wendy joked, giving a small chuckle as she eyed each one of her brothers and former lost boys. "At least aunt is gone!" Michael retorted, and Wendy turned to him in surprise. She was about to respond when a laugh broke through their silence. "Yeah, that's true!. No more of her!" Peter agreed with a huge smile upon his face.

Wendy let the boys have a few minutes of fun as a celebration of their victory before all of them walked back towards Darling manor to tell her parents what had happened. Wendy and Peter hugging their old friend in thanks before parting ways. "I'll come visit soon" he promised before finally clapping Peter on the shoulder once more and heading home.

As Wendy said, Mrs. And Mr. Darling were not pleased at how their children, even Wendy, had returned home. After the boys had hurriedly explained the situation, and the battle, Mrs. Darling all ushered them up for a bath. "Run along my little warriors!. And no shoving!" Mrs. Darling called after the boys having rushed them upstairs for cleaning.

Mrs. Darling then smiled, and embraced Wendy and Peter. "Thank goodness, your both alright!" she'd said sternly. "I was so worried!. Did she treat you badly?" Mrs. Darling questioned curiously. Peter and Wendy gave each other a knowing look before Wendy answered, "She was like a witch!. But I don't think we'll be bothered by her anymore!" Wendy said , smiling. Mrs. and Mr. Darling looked at them curiously but let it go for now. "Are you to return to Neverland then?" Mr. Darling questioned. Both nodded in response.

"Well, you shall have to be cleaned and have something to eat!. What kind of an example are you setting for Neverland if you return looking like that?" Mrs. Darling said teasingly. The group gave a chuckle before they were ushered into the kitchen for something to eat. After all the boys, Wendy and Peter had eaten and had been cleaned, they all lined up at the door to say their goodbyes once more. "We'll come visit soon!. I promise!" Mrs. Darling said, embracing her daughter, Peter and then Danny.

"Have a safe trip!" Mr. Darling called after the family as they headed out the door and onto the step. "Love you both, we'll also come back soon!" Wendy called back, the three of them waving before the door finally closed to the manor. Giving a sigh, Wendy took hold of Peter's and Danny's hands, and giving them both a small squeeze before all three were lifted into the air, the now star lit sky shielding them from any wondering eyes. Wendy smiled as the familiar universe flew past her, the many memories of the past coming back to her. "It will be great to be home" she meant to whisper to herself, however, feeling both her hands being squeezed once more, told her that Peter and Danny agreed.

Peter, Wendy and Danny suddenly tightened their holds on each other as they felt themselves begin to pulled in by the familiar invisible portal that would bring them back to their home. "Hold on tight!" Peter had called over the rushing wind, and suddenly everything faded into white. Wendy smiled as she opened her eyes, knowing she'd see the beautiful sun rise over the highest mountain, and bath their island into light, guiding them back. However, black storm clouds and fog was what had met them.

Instead of the usual cotton clouds, they had turned dangerous shades of black and gray, in the distance, they could hear a faint sound of thunder rumbling through the sky. "What happened?" Wendy asked sadly, as the three gazed around sadly at their black tainted home. As the three descended in the break of the clouds, they were also shocked to notice that the sea consisted of rapid huge waves that came crashing upon the rocks of the shore like thunder streak through the sky. The land itself, they were amazed all the same to see it had become a winter wasteland.

As Peter gently brought them down on the snow covered ground, he observed the damage that came to their home. Something strange had settled over the island. From the sky, the island was a wasteland, all covered in thick sheets of snow and the trees looked like they hadn't been bearing fruit for months, not even leaves.

Their was no sign of life anywhere!. As they settled to the ground, Peter instantly noticed that not only was the land covered in everlasting snow, but a thick sort of fog has also settled among the forest, making it quite dangerous for travel.

"Come on, the chief shall know about this!" Peter whispered to Wendy, who was shivering at her side. He took her hand, Wendy doing the same to Danny and the group was tugged along the icy slopes of the forest towards the Indian village. The village itself was a wasteland, tents were destroyed and piled high to be used for fire to keep warm. Only a few of them were left still standing, they were all pitched together in order to stay against the cold.

"Chief Black Bear?" Peter called across the deserted land. Nothing answered him back, only the howling of the wind that was starting to pick up. He tried again, this time a movement in the corner caught the family's attention, but let out their breath as they realized it, their friend. "Your highnesses!" he greeted cheerfully, obviously quite happy of their return. "Thank goodness. We were beginning to lose hope!" he continued fearfully.

Peter and Wendy greeted their friend with a hug and a reassuring pat on the back. "What happened here chief?" Peter questioned curiously, once more glancing around the site. Both became fearful as they noticed the chief's face turn quite serious.

Peter and Wendy turned to one another, both almost afraid to know the answer. "It has come!" the chief stated simply. Peter and Wendy turned to each other curiously before shooting the same look to their friend. Seeing their confusion, the chief instantly ushered all of them towards the large group of tents. "Come, I will explain!" he said.

_**Author's note: There, hope you liked it. Hope there isn't too much wrong with it!. Anyway, thanks and please review!.**_


	17. Comings & Goings

**Author: Hey. Img back for another chappie!. OK, I personally found this one not as good, but whatever. Its a bit more "family orientated" you might say, like it more envolves Wendy's pregnancy and the family. However, I did add some beginnings to the final battle so, that will be in the next chappie. But I hope you like this one too!. **

**Oh, I do not own any of the Peter Pan characters, except: Danny, Peter's London friends, Wendy's london friends and the Keatings!. Thank you so much for your awsome reviews, you truely are my inspiration!. Give yourselve's a "whoot!". OK, enough of the chit chat, here we go!.  
**

It has been not even a month after Peter, Wendy and Danny have returned and the storm blazing around the once beautiful island seemed to be getting worse by the day. Since it became very dangerous to travel around the Island during the severe storms, the family of three kept to the Indian village, keeping safe in the Chef and his wife's tent.

It was the largest of all the villagers' tents, so there was plenty of room. Peter had also gained as much information on the enemy as the indians possibly knew. They spent their days planning out their attack, and readying weapons, while the women kept warm and protected.

The women stayed in the tents, next to their husbands and loved ones. They had nothing to do but watched fearfully and sadly, as their island home became a wasteland day by day by day by day. They cuddled and reassured the young ones, and all but the men huddled up to preserve their own heat for each other.

Wendy and Danny sat by the hatch of the Chef's tent, Danny was now fast asleep in her lap, having become bored with all the waiting around and worrying. He too, wanted to join his father, and the rest of the braves in battling this new evil, however, both parents refused. Wendy gazed out of the hatch sadly, watching as the rain and thunder that surrounded the island, now turned into a impossible cloud of snow.

It seemed as if there was more than one storm that circulated around the island. Sometimes it would be rain, or sleet. Thunder and Lightning another time, or a severe snow storm. There was even when the wind picked up in a tornado, or the seas turned in a tsunami. Whatever it was, there always seemed to be a storm.

Wendy's thoughts seemed to be whirling around her head as the wind was whirling around the snow. Its been weeks since their return and she hadn't even spoken a word about her pregnancy to anyone. Of course, she kept herself healthy, remembering her methods from her first pregnancy. However, Peter seemed too busy with planning their next attack on the threat upon Neverland. "The mysterious storm maker" the indians had called it.

"Wendy, close that hatch properly. We'll all catch a cold!" Peter had barked, suddenly launching Wendy back into reality. Her chilled face softened and she turned sadly towards the hatch. With her gloved fingers she had a moment to tie the strings to the inside of the tent before gathering her sleeping son into her arms and walking to the far back corner of the tent.

One of the braves that sat next to Peter, watched as the queen seemed to sadly re-position herself at the corner, and cuddle her child more firmly into her lap. The brave took this as a sign of the queen being worried or uncared for. Forgetting all about the other braves' chatter, the brave quickly nudged Peter in the side.  
"Your Majesty!" the brave whispered, ignoring the annoyed look along his king's face, and motioned sadly towards the queen huddled in the corner. "It seems as if you may have saddened her majesty!" the brave began slowly. Peter now understood, as he gazed back to Wendy. He had seemed a bit more focused on winning their latest battle instead of caring for his family through this dire time.

With a sigh, Peter took up one of the extra fur blankets that lay forgotten underneath him, and slowly made his way towards his wife and child. However, the brave was partly right. Wendy's thoughts were once more consumed with the thought of the life once again growing inside of her, and Peter not having a clue about it.

She was so caught up in how she was to break this news to Peter, that she didn't even notice when he crouched down before her, and draped the fur around her shoulders.  
The weight of the new fur draped around her brought her back to reality once more, and was shocked to see the object of her musings before her.

"Is everything alright Wendy?" he asked innocently, yet so sad and concerned. He turned on his heels so that he now sat beside her, his arm now also draped around her shoulders. "If this is about before, than I apologize for being so rude but-" Peter began, but Wendy suddenly shushed him with a finger. "No Peter. It is not about that." she reassured him. " Far from it in fact!" she said with a half smile.

"Then what is wrong, Wendy?" he asked, snuggling into her further. She watched with a smile as his hand lightly stroked Danny's fine hair from where he still slept so soundly. She wondered if this was the time she should tell Peter about their next child.  
Would he even care?. He has been so busy at planning their attack. But he's bound to find out sooner or later. And thats when she decided.

"Peter, I have to tell you something" she suddenly spoke up, the distant smile still plagued on her lips. Peter noticed her uneasiness, and wrapped his arm tighter around her, and stroked her arm in reassurance. "You know you can tell me anything Wendy!" he said, shooting her a comforting smile. She shot one back and was about to begin, when Peter was called back to the group of natives.

"Your highness, we need you to overlook this path we might have found. It may lead us to wherever this threat has originated itself in our world!" one of the braves stated, quite excited of having found a clue as to how to stop the madness once and for all.  
Peter also became quite excited. "Oh, very sorry Wendy!. Can this wait a little while longer?" Peter said, remembering Wendy had something to say.

Wendy stared confused. It was important, and she wanted to just blurt out and tell him, but the men had been sulking for hours about not finding anything about the whereabouts over the mysterious threat. She gave a sigh. Its for the best. "It can wait Peter. Go on!" she urged with a smile. Happily, Peter kissed his wife and murmured another sorry, which she waved off. "Don't worry about it" she said.

"Just as long as we talk later?" she said, brow raised, watching as his face fell a bit at the suggestion. She knew how he always seemed to forget about things once he's gotten excited over something else. She'd wanted to talk once, but he was so excited about battling Hook, that once he'd come back, He'd forgotten she'd wanted anything.

"Yes, promise!" He hurriedly agreed, before kissing her lips once more and dashing off towards the huddled natives. Wendy had to give herself a little laugh at the sight of how excited Peter was. She couldn't exactly blame him though, she wanted this dreadful weather to go as much as anyone, she just wish she had the right time to tell him!.

Her thoughts were once more broken when Danny moved around in the little bundle of blanket in her lap. She smiled down at him as he was about to wake. "Mother, is it time to eat yet?" Danny asked suddenly. Wendy gave another little laugh. "I'm not sure Danny, but maybe I could ask one of the girls for a snack!" Wendy laughed as she saw Danny's eyes suddenly light up as he smacked his lips.

Of course, food had been somewhat scares or the supplies and ingredients for food was as well. Now, the natives can't go out to pick their fruit, or hunt their game, not even Peter and Wendy could do that anymore. The storms had become so intense, anyone who ventured out there could be killed in an instant. However, the braves did keep many things in stock. Breaking out of her thoughts, Wendy tried calling one of them over.

"Yes, your majesty?" a native woman named Dancing Fire heard the call of her queen and instantly came. She was called "Dancing Fire" because of her flare for life and sometimes her terrible temper. She was one of the braves that could believe they were invincible to anything, however, her dreams of being a warrior were trampled once she was assigned to helping the other women with their duties. That, you could tell, struck up her fury.

However, there was another reason why she was called that name. She was one of the best cooks the village ever had. She could come up with the most unique ideas in mere seconds, or she could fry up the most delicious meal you've ever had in your lifetime. She was truly amazing. "If its not too much trouble, is there anything that Danny could maybe munch on for a while?" Wendy asked uneasily. Of course, if they needed the food instead, she'd be glad to give it up.

"Not a problem at all you Majesty!" the girl peeped up, surprised her queen thought this a problem. "There is still plenty of food to go around. Have no fear, my queen, the little prince can surely have as much to eat as he likes!" Dancing Fire said with a smile.   
"Is there anything I can get for her majesty as well?" she asked, having forgotten to ask Wendy if she'd like anything before she left.

"Oh, no thank you!. I'll be fine until dinner. But thank you" Wendy quickly countered, not wanting to seem selfish or anything. Of course she was a bit hungry, but nothing to prepare a huge meal over. Dancing Fire nodded and headed off to fix something for Danny to eat. "Aren't you hungry mother?. You didn't have much of a breakfast!" Danny advised to Wendy suddenly. Unknown to her, Danny and Peter had made a pact to watch Wendy's eating habits.

Neither had seemed to notice a change in her, but wasn't exactly sure if it was because she was worried over the "storm maker" nor if she had something else on her mind. They worried that she might be starving herself, however, it was the exact opposite, Wendy had been maintaining her healthy diet, but tried not to make her pregnancy seem so obvious.

It was true though, that all she had for breakfast was a bit of a nibble on a piece of fruit, but that was because of the fact that she might end up up chucking whatever she ate, however, she understood that that wasn't healthy. "No darling, I'm fine!" she encouraged, although she knew it would not reassure the boy much. Finally, the boy's meal came and Danny practically gobbled it down. However, he offered some to Wendy.

"You eat it darling!" she said, pushing the food away from her, the smell already beginning to make her nauseous, and with a sad shrug, Danny gobbled the rest. For the rest of the afternoon, both mother and son had decided on a nap. Wendy needing all the rest she needed in order to handle this baby, Danny needing the energy. Soon, it was supper, but the first whiff of it was not exactly pleasing to Wendy's nose.

Her eyes still shut, the smell of cooking filled the tent and wondered over towards where Wendy and Danny were sleeping. Danny's face instantly broke into a huge smile, and he hummed to himself in delight. But as it drifted past Wendy's nose, her face wrinkled in disgust, and suddenly shot up, trying to hold back the sick feeling in her stomach.

Then, at the worst possible time, they were all called to supper. That was when Wendy suddenly hurried to her feet and ran off to open the hatch and be sick. Everyone turned and watched in confusion and concern as their queen wrenched in front of them. After a few moments, she pulled her head back, her cheeks wind blown, and her hair, lightly snow covered.

Peter came over in concern. "Are you alright, Wendy?" he asked, brushing the snow from her hair before patting her gently on the back as he watched as he watched her breathing became labored. After a few breaths, she stood up straight, her face not so pale. "Yes Peter. I'm perfectly fine now!" she reassured and walked away with her usual queenly dignity.

Peter looked after her, and shared a concerned look with his son from where he now sat at the table, and both agreed to watch the woman more closely. Again, Wendy nibbled at her food, the sight and smell of the great feast before her seemed to jolt her stomach once more, but she fortunately fought it down until the end of supper. Afterwards, she did become a bit sick, in which she had many offers for a pail or something to drink. "No, a pail would be fine!. Thank you" she requested politely, the women bowing low in respect for her.

Danny kept to his father, wanting to leave his mother alone for a while, seeing as she wasn't feeling very well. He sat beside Peter at the table, spending most of the time glancing sadly at Wendy huddled in the corner, then listening to the men plan their next move.

It was after the boy noticed his mother's face screw up in a look as if she was once more going to throw up. However, he calmed once she settled down once more into the blankets. "Father?" Danny suddenly called to Peter, who still poured over the maps before him. "Father?" Danny tried again, but his little boy's voice seemed to shrink in comparison to the elder's voices. "Father!" Danny suddenly shouted.

Peter quickly turned to look at Danny, confusion on his face. "What is it son?" he said in a serious tone, having heard the anxiety and fear in his son's cry. "What's wrong with mommy?" Danny's voice seemed to pour with worry. Peter glanced at the still peaceful Wendy. He too had been worrying over his wife's health, but didn't know exactly how to approach the matter.

"I'm not sure Danny!" Peter said, sounding a bit defeated. Both of them glanced over at Wendy once more. "But I promise I will find out soon, just let us finish up here!" Peter said, clapping a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and shooting him a warm smile. Danny smiled back, his thoughts returned to Wendy until they were suddenly broken.

"My prince!" one of the Indian woman suddenly came up to the boy, a steaming cup in her hands. "I noticed you've been worrying over Wendy. We do think something is wrong, but I do believe this will help her!" the Indian woman carefully handed Danny the cup, for it was still quite hot.

"Have her drink this, and she should be fine!" the woman said, winking before she turned and left.

Danny stared into the cup, it seemed to be a mixture of green inside. Danny twisted his face up in disgust at the smell. 'They sure have weird medicine' he thought to himself, 'but at least it does work!'. Turning back towards the table, he over heard Peter and some of the men conversing their plan.

He caught little things like "It shouldn't take long to get there, your majesty. Maybe a couple of hours!" or "We shall gather all our weapons tonight, and head out early tomorrow!". Danny instantly knew, that they were planning on leaving the very next day to fight the thing that was endangering their home.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. Come early, and prepared!" Danny heard his father say. "Maybe these weird storms will let out and we may actually be able to go!" Danny turned to see his father get up from the table, where he sat for most of the day. Stretching out his tired legs, Peter made his way over to Danny, who'd he'd noticed was once more staring sadly at his mother.

"Don't worry, Danny!" Peter said, patting his son's back. "We shall find out what's been wrong with Mother" he continued, and both of them shared a glance, before both headed over towards where Wendy lay. At the sound of their footsteps, she awakened, a sad smile upon her face.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asked, sitting down beside her, and pulling her in close to him. "mm…a bit better a suppose" she groaned, her stomach still felt a bit weird, but she remembered it from her previous pregnancy. "I brought you something to help settle your stomach!" Danny offered slowly, worried if she might reject it. However, Wendy smiled happily towards her son and took the drink gladly.

As she stared into the cup, she recognized the medicine from before. This was just what she needed. Peter and Danny watched as she gladly took a big gulp, a smile crossed her lips as she finished. "Thank you very much!" she said happily. "I really needed that!" and took another sip.

Peter and Danny watched this, somewhat relieved, but Peter was determined to find out what was the matter. "Wendy, you've been acting a little strange since we've got back" Peter began. Danny watched as Wendy raised a brow from over her cup, lowered it and stared at Peter questioningly. "I have?" she asked, confused. Peter and Danny shared another look.

"Yes, both Danny and I have noticed this. You've been getting quite sick, and you haven't been eating much!." Peter explained. Wendy thought through all of this, maybe they'd figured it out?. "Is something wrong?. Is it because of the threat?" Peter asked, breaking through her thoughts.

'Obviously not!' Wendy thought to herself, Danny becoming confused as he caught her rolling her eyes. "No Peter, but-" she started but was once more cut off. "Because the braves and I are to head out tomorrow to go hunt for it. So, I hope that reassures you a bit more" Peter said, trying to figure out any other possible way to comfort her.

Wendy's eyes widened. They'd figured out a plan, already?. She didn't expect them to head out for another week or two. She suddenly gave a sad sigh, much to the worry of the boys. 'I guess it's now or never!' Wendy thought to herself. "Peter…" she began slowly. "I have something, very important to tell you" she said. Peter nodded slowly in understanding.

"A few days after my, unfortunate…" she takes this time to roll her eyes in disgust. "return to London, I've been getting these strange feelings. And after a while, I seem to put it all together, but then the whole rescue, and the return to Neverland, and….the threat!" she went on, Peter giving her a look to say that she was rambling.

"Oh…" she finished. "Well, my point is" she gave another long sigh. "Peter, We are going to have our second child!. I'm pregnant, again!" Wendy stated, cringing a bit, scared at what Peter's reaction might be. Peter was expressionless for a few moments, then his face just burst out in such a smile, that it seemed to light up his entire face!.

Suddenly, he gave out a great "whoop" of joy, and burst up into the air, flying and spinning around the tent like hungry bird dive-bombing a fish.

Danny and Wendy watched him in joy. "Does this mean I'll have someone to play with?" Danny asked innocently, Wendy was amazed to see his eyes also light up with joy.

Wendy gave a giggle. "Yes Danny. You'll get a new brother or sister to play with!" Wendy assured, this causing the younger boy to also whoop and hop around in joy. The Indians, who couldn't help but overhear, came over to congratulate Wendy, some even shouting their congrats to Peter, who still flew like a mad man at the top of the tent.

After the excitement of it all, Peter landed in front of Wendy and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ignoring all the comments around them, he kissed her and then turned his attention to her not-so-pregnant-looking belly. He kissed it, saying "I'm going to be your daddy!. Another daddy!" he seemed to giggle with joy. A small celebration was held within the tent that night, until the darkness settled over the island, and the moon, surrounded by the fog, was over the top of the trees. In the real world, which would be about nine, the braves had to get their rest for tomorrow's journey.

The family of three once more settled into their little corner, Peter and Wendy in their beddings laid out on the floor, Danny in a little bed beside them. The couple once more stayed up at night, to converse among them in the darkness, as they usually did. But this time, Wendy sounded quite sad as she tried to reason with her husband.

"Must you really go in the morning?" she whined, entangling her fingers with Peter's. "You know how I hate it when your gone, and with another baby on the way, those women are bound to question our parenting methods!" Wendy growled. Peter tried to shush her with a finger pressed to her lips. "Wendy, you know I must!. Neverland is in danger, and it is our duty as it's rulers to protect it!" Peter reasoned.

Seeing the defeated look spread across Wendy's face, he titled her head up so she stared into his eyes and continued. "I must go with the braves to stop this threat upon our island. And you must stay here and protect the rest of the "citizens" from becoming endangered!." He said. "That is our duty".

Wendy gave a small smirk. "Your right!" she said sadly, snuggling up onto his chest. "I'll just miss you I guess" she said, sounding quite sleepy now. Peter smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "You'll have Danny, and the baby. I won't be long, I promise!" he whispered to her. A smile crept back onto her lips. "Promise you will say goodbye before you leave?" she asked, he could see evidence of her falling asleep already.

"Promise" he said, sealing his word with a gentle kiss, both goodbye and goodnight. Wendy rested her head upon Peter's chest once more, instantly falling into sleep. Peter lay away for a bit, going through his mind, the plan that was to take place tomorrow. Though he wished he didn't have to go, not with his family progressing.

The sun once more peaked over the trees, that's about four in the morning, and one by one the braves prepared for the long day ahead of them. They pondered over the plans and the maps once more over breakfast, then packed what they needed for the trek and began to file out. Wendy watched sadly as Peter tied off the top of his bag and slung it over his shoulder, ready to go.

He caught Wendy's eye, and walked over to her with a sad smile. "I'll be back. Don't worry, we'll be fine!" he encouraged, Wendy giving a small smile.

After a moment, the two embraced. "I love you, and be careful!" Wendy cautioned, as Peter pulled away. "I love you too" he said with a smile, kissing her gently on the lips. "Take care of yourself!" he said, half gesturing towards her stomach. Wendy gave a small laugh, and Peter turned towards Danny.

"Goodbye Daddy!" The boy said, suddenly embracing his father tightly. Peter returned the tight hug. "You be good for mommy, help her out, cause she's going to need it with the new baby coming along!" Peter warned, Danny nodding in response. "…and make sure she eats properly" Peter whispered into his son's ear. Wendy gave a giggle as she caught this.

Once more embracing his father, Danny pulled away and suddenly giving the thumbs up in response to his father's joke. Peter and Wendy laughed. The family once more hugged, Danny hopped into Wendy's arms as the two waved their goodbyes as Peter, and the band of braves disappeared down the path.

**Author: Well, there you go!. Like it?. Love it?. Hate it?. Please review anyways, just please don't be too harsh lol. You guys are awsome, thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. And a reminder that there are only a few chappies left, its almost done!.**

**So yeah, please review, and thanks again !. **


	18. Past Revenge

**Author: lol. Sorry it took so long. the site would not allow me to submit another chapter (grr.) but I got it up now, so enjoy!. You guys are so supportive, thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry again for the wait!. Hope you like it!. Please read and review!.**

Peter and his men had been walking along the charted path for some time now. All of them were very tired and the mixture of snow and rain swirling around them did nothing to improve their vision. Some of them may have even have begun to loose hope, but the thought of their island once more being safe, made them press on.

Peter felt his body weakening with the cold with every step he took now, his eyes narrowed to the path in hopes of helping with seeing where he was going, all his limbs felt so numb with the cold, and he could see his own breath in puffs. But he swallowed his fear and kept his mind on one goal, defeating this thing once and for all.

Although, he couldn't help but wonder how Wendy and Danny were doing, along with the rest of the tribe, not to mention the unborn baby. He hoped that the Indians weren't putting pressure on Wendy like when before they had Danny. That's all Wendy and the baby needed. But he also hoped he could actually still be there for the birth. The way that this mission was going, it would take a lot longer than planned.

"Your majesty!" his thoughts were suddenly broken by one of his men. "We must take a break, I'm not sure we can last much longer in this weather!" he announced. Peter thought for a moment. They had been walking for what seemed like many hours now. Peter looked to the sky with narrowed eyes, and could barely see the glow of the sun through all the gray colored clouds. It seemed to be setting, almost reaching the horizon of the ocean. It would set in just a few hours.

Peter lightly bit on his chilled lip. If they stopped now, they might be able to rest, and keep up their strengths to continue in the morning. However, if they did stop to rest, the men might be so frozen that they might not make it through the night. "We'll be needing shelter!" Peter announced to the rest of the group. "I remember seeing a cave just back there, your majesty!" one of the men announced, pointing a little ways back down the path.

"Alright, follow Raven Claw and head towards the cave!" Peter announced to them, all their rosy faces curled up in delight and all carefully made their way down the path. Peter followed after a moment, staring at the path that still lay before them. "Maybe tomorrow we'll finish this" he whispered to the wind. " But I promise, we will defeat you and regain our island" Peter hissed, before hurrying towards the cave as the wind suddenly intensified.

Once inside the cave, the men began a fire with the wood they'd gathered before entering the cave. Most of them huddled around the fire, their frostbitten hands outstretched to the warmth, but still they shivered uncontrollably. Others began to set themselves for a bit of a rest at the back of the cave, while the rest and Peter huddled around the map of Neverland once more trying to figure out their next move.

"It seems like the storms are intensifying as we get closer" said one of the men. "But the good news is that we're almost there!" he concluded. The other men smiled happily, glad that their troubles may be over. "But we'll still have to regroup, this thing may be powerful!" said Peter. The others nodded.

"Your Majesty!" a call from one of the troops suddenly caught their attention. 'There's something coming towards us, sire!" Hawk Eye had called out, as Peter and some other men crowded around the mouth of the cave. They watched with amazement, as a glowing light seemed to appear out of the snow. "Do you think it's the storm maker?" asked one of the men.

All kept silent as they kept their gazes to the advancing light, slowly making it's way towards them. Peter kept one hand curled around the sword that rested at his side. "Prepare for any attack" he announced, his blade unsheathing and ready to strike. The cave echoed as the men did the same, and an uneasy silence filled the air, as the glow came closer.

A tinkling sound came to their ears, and inside the glow their seemed to be tiny speaks. As the thing got closer, the men were happy and surprised to see a tiny army of fairies flying hurriedly towards them. "Your majesty!" one of them called, and hurriedly flew up to greet the young king.

"We've been seeking your men since we've noticed the storm intensified. If you stay out here, you will not last much longer!" the little fairy squeaked hurriedly. Peter's brow furrowed in sadness, he knew she was right. He turned towards the back of the cave where he knew some of his men were still hidden in the darkness.

Though, now it was very hard to tell if they were still breathing, the cold might have now slowed down their heart rates completely. "Come to our forest, the trees are so thick and close that its like a shield against the terrible weather" the fairy suddenly announced, breaking Peter from his thoughts. All the men's faces broke out into joyous smiles at the thought of finally getting out of the cold.

"Stay together, and follow the fairies!" Peter ordered as he watched the men excitedly gather all their things together, some even making torches from stay logs and the fire.

Peter and some of the men helped check on the ones in the back of the cave. All of them were thankfully still alive, but as expected, their heart rates and bodies had slowed down increasingly.

"We shall carry them over with fair dust" one of the fairies advised Peter. "They are much to weak to walk all that way. They shall recover once we get there" she advised, and with a final nod from Peter, a shower of dust suddenly fell upon the weak men, and one by one, they began to rise into the air, and float out of the cave. "Will you be alright your highness?" one of the fairies asked, as she stayed with Peter, walking out of the cave with him.

Peter gave a sigh, obviously he was troubled about something. However, after a moment, he just shook it off and smiled towards the fairies that stayed beside him. "Yes, just wanting to get to safety" he said reassuringly, flipping up the hood of his fur coat and heading out into the storm once more.

Once more, the men made their way through the forest, their tired feet literally swept the ground, tiredly kicking up snow and dirt that the wind would instantly pick up. Finally, another glow was seen into the distance, the man at the very front of the group called out with a smile. "The fairy's grove!. We've found it!" he yelled out in excitement.

Peter and the rest of the fairies watched with slight amusement as the once tired out men now hurriedly ran towards the grove in triumph. "They'll need a good rest if we're heading out tomorrow" said Peter, he meant it for himself. One of the fairies beside him smiled knowingly. "You as well your majesty!" she announced. "You need to keep up your strength if you wish to hold you energy for battle" said the fairy.

Again, Peter gave a slight sigh as he lowered his gaze to the ground. "But something troubles you?" she suddenly questioned him. Peter turned to her once more and gave a cocky half smile from his more youthful days. "Its about my family" he confessed.

The fairy gave a nod. "Have no fear, your Wendy is doing just fine in her pregnancy, and the baby will come out healthy" said the fairy.

Peter gave a smile, his heart feeling a little less weighted then it did, but still he had his doubts. Peter tried to begin again but the fairy had suddenly interrupted him once more.

"You need your rest, Highness" she began. "Or you shall never be able to save our home" she said gently. Suddenly, Peter found himself entering the grove of the fairies, a place where he had not been for many years.

As he entered, memories of long ago suddenly flooded back to him, his mind seemed to suddenly clear as he entered further. Sudden memories of Peter's first arrival here as a babe came to him, and he smiled at the first memories of the gentle fairies that resided here. He also remembered the first flying lesson and the first games he played, the many friends he soon befriended as he grew.

A sad smile suddenly pursed his lips as he came upon the place the fairy king and queen had resided on their many year rein, their tiny thrones made out of the wood of the tree before him. They had been so gentle and kind to him, but tearing away his gaze, it fell upon another stirring sight. The fairy tree. That exact same tree that he and Wendy had danced before those many years ago.

That was the night, the first stirrings of love filled the air and brought the two together in that one magical night. But Wendy also had her doubts that now had brought them to the present, their marriage and the birth of their son, and now new baby. Peter's lips now curled in a smile, realizing that Wendy had been right, and there was more than just "growing up".

He found he couldn't live without his family, his Wendy and Danny waiting patiently for his return from the dreadful mission. All along it had been the mere thought of them that drove him to come this far, but doubt once more settled into his heart. Could he truly do this?. Or was his days as the "Hero of Neverland" truly over.

Maybe the fairies were right to warn him that falling in love would change him forever.

They had warned him many times when he first brought the Wendy girl, as well as after, when he continued to visit her, that is until he never came back one morning. Maybe it was all worthless. "Peter, it was us who was wrong" a voice suddenly came from behind him.

Peter suddenly spun around the see one of the High Fairies floating behind him. Her expression was that of sadness as she came beside him. "Yes, it is true that falling for the Wendy would change you, and at first it began to frighten us" she began. "When you didn't return from London that one morning, we thought you'd abandoned us for her" said the fairy.

"It wasn't until the fairies of Kensington Gardens assured us that you had lost your memory and stayed to win back your Wendy from a London man that the queen finally realized true love" said the fairy. "Also when you were made King, we were worried for the changes that came to the island, but seeing Danny being born, it changed the island for the better" the fairy smiled. "The same with your unborn now!. All the fairies are so proud that our queen is with child once more" said the fairy.

"So, you realize you were wrong for judging Wendy so quickly?" asked Peter. "Honestly, we didn't know the power she would have over the island, but as you use the mere thought of your family to get through troubled times, we regret for what we have done" said the fairy. "We see that we are once again in those dire times" the fairy began once more.

Peter lowered his gaze. "I know you have the whole Island's safety riding on your shoulders Peter, but if you do not do this for Neverland…" she said, suddenly stopping to think her next move. "Could you do it for Wendy, and Danny?" said the fairy. Peter could feel the tears beginning to pool at his eyes. He missed his family so much, always wondering if they were holding up alright in these sever storms.

The fairy knew this. Peter suddenly felt a light weight drop onto his right shoulder, the fairy had landed there. "We understand how much pressure this is for you. And you've done all you can for Neverland, as best you can!" she reassured. "We will understand if you do this for your family" she began quietly. "You've done enough for us, and we appreciate it" she said.

Peter suddenly felt a warm press on his cheek, a smile came to his lips. "Your forgiven, you were only doing what you thought was right" said Peter. "Thank you" the fairy whispered into his ear before flying off to take care of business. Peter watched her fly off into the distance before giving one last sigh. He settled into his reserved sleeping quarters the fairies had for him. He slept peacefully that night, he felt like he could do anything.

The storm intensified even more that night, as darkness fell upon the winter wasteland, the wind creating a shield of snow and rain so you hardly knew where you were going.

That night, the Indians all kept curled up around the tent where they still held, Wendy and Danny also curled up in their little corner. Danny slept in the blanket tucked at Wendy's side, her arms protectively wrapped around her son, trying to reserve their combined heat.

Wendy didn't care. She curled herself further into her own fur blanket as the cool night air blew past them. While Peter was gone, the Indians suddenly made it their own duty to protect the family, and to help Wendy with her pregnancy. However, they acted just like before Danny was born, and fussed over every little thing.

It had been quite busy and tiring since the men left, and Wendy was glad for the release from it all that sleep brought. Although she missed her husband terribly through the night,

His warm arms wrapping around her to help her converse the heat she hadn't passed on to Danny. As much as the Indians granted her their reassurance for the return of the men, Wendy couldn't help but feel a bit doubtful herself.

Of course, being the queen of Neverland, she couldn't have such thoughts. She'd reassure either her son or even an doubtful native woman with a smile and encouraging words, but that did nothing to settle her own heart. A sudden whistle woke the queen as an unusual huge gust of wind rushed it's way into the flap of the tent.

Wendy's eyes shot open, and she raised herself onto an elbow to see what had happened. Seeing that it was only the open flap, Wendy gave a satisfied sigh and carefully got up, not to awaken her son, and made her way towards the door. Realizing how cold it was in the tent, Wendy gave a shiver and wrapped her arms more tightly around herself as she made her way to the door. After making sure the rope was secure, she stood up, blowing into her cupped hands before once again returning to where her son lay sleeping.

Wendy settled once more into the bed, slipping her arm once more around Danny, smiling to herself as the boy once more snuggled in closer to her in his undisturbed sleep. Wendy pulled the fur blanket up closer around them but she found that sleep had abandoned her for now, and she lay awake listening to the wind still howling violently outside.

She gave a sad sigh as the flying flap revealed that the blinding snow had made it impossible to see just outside, and she wondered where the group of men where now. She hoped they were safe, somewhere a lot better and warmer than the women where there. "Please be safe, Peter" she whispered as another gust of wind made its way into the tent.

"…and please come back soon. I can't do this without you!" she whispered into the darkness.

Slowly she laid her head once more onto the pillow and gathered the blanket and Danny closer to her. She gave one yawn, her eyes closing slowly, never taking her eyes away from the flap. "I love you…." She whispered and with that, she fell once more into a fitful sleep.

It was well past dawn, almost heading to mid day as the group of men ventured on into the forest. The weather had let up only a little bit, instead of snow, there was rain that poured unstop on top of them. However, they were grateful for the change for they worked so tiredly through the forest, the rain falling upon them seemed to refresh them.

The fairies agreed to come along with them for guidance through the rest of their journey to find the threat, and they also offered their assistance for trouble along the way. The any of the men got too tired to carry on, the fairies would give them so fairy dust to float them along so they could rest. The fairies also knew the passages through the forest like the back of their wings and were much better than a map.

The men kept on their track, until suddenly the rain had stopped and thunder suddenly crackled through the sky above them, and hard sleet then came raining upon them, the men suddenly ducking into some trees for cover. However, they continued on, protecting themselves as best they could from the sleet. Their tired feet hardly carrying them past some fallen trees or mud puddles.

They made their way farther into the woods until the sleet suddenly stopped like the rain had before. Smiles were about to break through the mens' faces, when suddenly snow had begun to pour onto them, along with the wind began to howl once more. The men once more ducked into some trees for cover. "We must be getting close!" one of the fairies suddenly shouted over the wind.

"It changes the weather so frequently, it must know where here. It must be trying to fend us off, not let us find the source to stop it" the fairy continued. Peter looked to the path ahead of them, and through the snow he could see a what looked like a field, not to far away from them. It also looked like the snow was being projected from the field so that would be the safest bet that that's where the source was.

"It must be just ahead of us, let's venture on, we're almost there!" he called, motioning for the men to follow as Peter began to once more tromp his way through the meters of snow that now littered the path. Peter must have been right, for as they continued, the weather intensified even more, and the men could now see the source of it coming from what Peter saw was a field.

Finally, the group broke through the shrubbery that covered the area and suddenly everything was calm. All that surrounded the group now was darkness, yet they noticed with one glance around the place, that it was indeed a field that they had come into. However, they could not see any more than a few feet ahead of them, even with the fairies' glow.

"What's happened?" one of the men whispered through the darkness, yet it remained calm and nothing, not even a leaf was disturbed. "Come out!" Peter ordered through the darkness, yet only his own echo called him back. But the men waited and watched for any other movement that might come through the darkness.

They waited and waited, yet nothing seemed to stir, the men thinking it was all but nothing, until a rushing wind suddenly blasted them from the front. The men tried to block themselves, and hold on to any loose weaponry that might get blown away, but it was no use. Some of the men lost their grip on the ground and was send flying back into the shrubbery or knocked unconscious by flying into a nearby tree.

Only Peter and very few remained where they stood, looking around furiously for their companions or looking down worriedly at the unconscious ones. Peter turned back to the darkness. "Who are you?" he ordered, but again it was only his echoes that followed. "Why have you come to torture us?" Peter tried again, but still no answer. It was seeming hopeless for the remaining crew, for they could not see or hear the opposing enemy.

"I remember now!" one of the fairies suddenly spoke up. "This very field is where the spirits of good and evil remain when the persons have passed on" said the fairy. "If they are born or bound here, their spirits must remain here, by either the thing that bound them, or they cannot leave!" continued the fairy. "So it is an evil spirit that has taken over our island?" asked one of the men.

"There must be an unequal balance between the pure and evil spirits that reside here, so the evil spirits must have combined with the good, and some how the thought of revenge must be fueling them to create havoc over Neverland!" said the fairy. "That is their way of getting even with binding them or keeping them here" continued the fairy.

"Well then how do we stop it?. Let it have it's revenge?" asked Peter, keeping a keen eye on the darkness before them, just incase something attacked. "You must free the spirits, something is binding them all here" said another fairy. "But you must also regain a balance between the pure spirits and the evil spirits, that will also re balance the island and we shall be also set free" said the fairy.

A sudden hissing came to their ears and the group turned their attention to the darkness once more. They all watched as a sudden light began to grow from the darkness, getting bigger by the moment. Peter suddenly unsheathe his sword from its holder and prepared for the worst he'd expected, the rest of the group doing the same. "Prepare yourselves, anything could happen" said Peter and he continued to watch the growing light.

The light grew and grew, until it filled the whole field, and Peter and his men had to shield their eyes with their hands until suddenly, a loud popping sound filled the field and all was once more sent into darkness for about a second, when another huge rush of wind came from the center of the darkness, causing Peter and his men to once more hold on to their grips on the ground.

Peter then, could have sworn he heard some kind of voice over the rushing wind, and maybe even some times a giggle. Confused, he looked up and was surprised to see many floating spirits above them, some he remembered from past joyous days, and some he remembered from past battles.

"It's the spirits of Neverland!" cried one of the men, fear projecting from his very voice. Another shrieking giggle was sent into the sky by one of the more evil spirits. "We've been here for too long, power growing ever stronger, fueled by our hate and anger" said one of the spirits. "…and now that we are finally free, it is your turn to get our revenge!" another one shrieked, pointing a transparent, bony finger towards the group below them.

Another shriek was sent to the sky as more spirits crowded into one, and suddenly came hurdling towards Peter and his men.


	19. Final Battle

**Author's Note: Hey, guys!. Alright, so here is the second last chappie!. Its very long, and I tried to make it exciting, but in my opinion, it wasn't personal best!. But whatever, you decide!. Sorry for the delay, had alot of things going on!. I don't own any of these characters, just the plotline, and the ones I made up. Ok, hope you like it. One more to go guys!. Enjoy and please review.**

Peter watched in fear as the spirits dived for him, but thinking quickly he jumped out of the way just in time, however, as he rolled back onto his feet, he watched as the spirits turned once more towards them, sending a piercing shriek to the sky. Peter let out a frustrated growl as he tried quickly to think up a strategy.

The rest of the men behind him prepared themselves for the next attack. Their faces were flushed with fear, though they tried to stay calm by tightening their grip upon their weapons. "What should we do, your majesty?" one of them cried from behind Peter, who kept his eyes focused on the raging spirits, now floating in circles above them, obviously gathering power.

"There seems to be no strategy that is useful in this kind of battle" one of the braves chided. "We were not prepared for this!. The island is doomed if we do not come up with something soon!" he advised. "Well encouraged, Black Bear. But we will think of something, somehow- "Peter said, throwing a look over his shoulder at the braves. However, at that moment, the spirits seemed to have gathered up more power.

The remaining troops and Peter, looked up and it seemed as though thunder clouds have gathered, and are turning into a storm. However, they knew it to be the spirits gathered, and are planning on their next attack. The spirits seemed to have gathered all the weather conditions thrown at Neverland throughout the past months, and with the combined power now, they would plunge all that energy on the remaining troops.

It was then that Peter noticed a break in energy "clouds", like a clear view of the sky in storm clouds after a storm. When what seemed like strikes of lightning shot through those "clouds", Peter knew they were about to be attacked. All the men watched as the "clouds" seemed to get darker, and the flashes of light became quicker across the sky.

"Every man down!" he suddenly shouted and a great boom filled the small clearing, every one of them jumped out of the way as a strike of energy shot down at them like lightning.

More booming noises filled the small clearing, and all the men took it as a sign that it wasn't safe. Peter however, looked up and watched as the light flicked across the sky, illuminating the clearing before more rumbles filled the sky. It seems the spirits knew they're attack failed, and now are trying another plan of attack. The other men stayed down and listened as the rumbling became softer, and the light became less bright.

One of the braves looked up, just in time to see Peter get to his feet. "Your majesty!" he yelled to Peter, trying to get his attention, not liking the way his king was gazing absently at the spirits above. "What do you think your doing, Your highness?" he tried again but still Peter kept his gaze. The brave was then surprised to see Peter slowly starting to walk back towards the middle of the clearing, where the spirits had attacked.

"No, your majesty!. Stay down, just in case they might attack once more!" the brave tried once more to reason with Peter, but still nothing. Peter kept up his walk, still gazing at the sky were the flustered spirits still kept. They once more circled around above them. In deed, Peter was quite nervous that they might start another lightning attack on him, but he thought of another idea that might help them. As soon as Peter knew he'd gotten to the middle, he then turned to the brave that questioned him. He was surprised however, to notice that the brave that spoke to him looked confused and scared, and fear was also evident in his deep brown eyes.

Before he could reassure him however, he caught sight of the rest of his men. They seemed to have noticed, by the braves shouts of confusion and fear, of what their king was trying to do. They now seemed just as confused and scared for their king, and seemed to be begging him not to do this. Peter had to admit, he was surprised at them.

They've all come this far with courage and strength to carry them.

Even during this battle, while the others, they're friends and fellow fighters, were blasted away like insignificant pieces of paper, these men stayed strong, yet Peter did notice that they're strength seemed to slowly slip away, along with their will that they would survive this. And now, these men were cowering in the corner, their eyes resembled those of sad, forgotten puppies, begging for a way out of this nightmare.

Peter would have thought better of them, but he shot the group a half smile. "Don't worry, I assure you nothing shall happen. I will only try to reason with the spirits, maybe try to come to an understanding" Peter explained, the frightened looks the men were giving their king now turned to that of confusion, and Peter seemed to have understood.

With a full smile of reassurance, Peter turned back to the spirits above them.

Peter swallowed nervously before beginning. "Humble spirits of the Neverland, I come before you now for guidance of your own actions. Why have you been attacking Neverland so tragically?. What revenge is it you seek?. Maybe if you learned to control your anger, you may stop this, and we may help you!" Peter tried to reason with the spirits, who Peter couldn't tell if they were actually listening or ignoring him.

An uneasy silence now settled over the clearing as Peter and his men waited in anticipation over what the spirits thought of Peter's proposal. For a few moments, the men thought the spirits hadn't heard him, they just continued to plan their next attack, and played Peter like a fool. However. A sudden loud crack brought their sudden attention back to the sky.

At first, they all thought that the spirits where about to attack, and the braves prepared their weapons and were ready to grab Peter if he was in harm's way. However, the "clouds" the spirits had formed now turned into what resembled as much as a face as could be possible, and another loud crack was heard. "Too much has happened that now nothing can be done, not even time itself can heal the pain that has been brought upon the past" a unknown voice suddenly boomed around the clearing

The men once more turned frightened, Peter frantically looked around for any source of the voice, but it only seemed to come from the clouds above. "But we understand that you've been hurt, and want you now to understand that we wish to help you and not harm you anymore than what's been done" Peter tried to explain, but another sudden crack from above, which caught them all off guard. "Foolish human, the tragedies of the past cannot be fixed by the next generations of the present. It has come to pass, and no reasoning you have can convince us it can be fixed" the voice boomed once more.

"But it is because you are hurting that you also hurt the island and its inhabitance, and I for one, will not stand back and let you harm them. I was appointed king and I shall protect this island no matter what the cost, no matter who be destroying it" Peter said, determination and frustration now filled his voice. He hated when people, in this cause other worldly forces, were being stubborn with him, he had not choice but to argue back.

One of the braves had noticed the determination, and got to his feet, to stand proudly at his commander's side, and help negotiate with the forceful spirits. "Yes, I too wish that you stop harming the people of the island, for they have done nothing wrong!. It is not them who should be punished!" Black Bear now stood reasoning with the spirits. The others took notice and bravely stood from their places and stood took their places beside Peter and Black Bear.

Now the group of Indian braves, all took their turn in trying to reason with the already frustrated spirits. They did not notice that their efforts however, where angering the spirits even more. Soon enough, they all seemed to overlap each other, and they couldn't be understood. Finally, the spirits had enough, and gave another loud rumble in order to silence the troops. "Silence you foolish humans!. Once again I must say that your efforts for trying to console us are grateful to us indeed, but still nothing can change the past!"

The voice boomed once more.

"But we were only trying to help you!" Peter once more tried to reason. However, this really seemed to be the final straw for negotiation the spirits could take. "That is enough, I refuse to do anything you say. Even if you might be the reining king, Peter Pan, I have more powers over you" the voice boomed once more. Peter was determined to get his point across, he wasn't going to be out smarted by the spirits of Neverland. He tried once more, but once he opened his mouth, even that seemed to anger the spirits.

"We've had enough of your back talk Peter Pan. Enough of reasoning, it is useless on our part. Like we said, there is nothing you can say to us now that we ever change our minds. And we shall not stop torturing the island, until we see fit that are revenge has been sought" the voice once more boomed. The troops watched once more, as the spirits formed their "storm clouds" and they knew that this would be bad.

All of them clutched together, more like the rest of the men clutched closer to Peter, and all slowly began to back off towards the bushes at the edge of the clearing. However, they were not quick enough, as they watched the light strikes once more begin to flicker across the "clouds" , they knew what that means. Another loud boom and all but Peter and Black Bear dived towards the ground in fear of another attack.

Another rumble and the light shot down once more like lightning. Black Bear, fearing for his king's life more than his own right there, suddenly grabbed Peter, and both landed with a hard thud to the ground, narrowly missing the next bolt of light.

The wind seemed to be blowing fiercer then ever before. Wendy noticed this, through the flap of the tent as she had nothing better to do since the men left. Now, as the days went on, it seems all hope was seemed lost that the island would be restored, many of the natives cried for the thoughts of their husbands dead already. The food held up as promised, but most of it was given up to the children.

The mothers usually gave their food to either a weaker family or their own children, causing most of the women to become weak and become nothing but skin and bones.

Besides that, Wendy was getting a lot of offerings for food with the reasons that she of all should stay healthy for her unborn, but most of it she gave up to Danny. She and Danny, should could admit were doing very well. She was keeping her health and the medicine woman checked her twice a week, all the while claiming she was fine.

Danny never lost his energy since the men left, he kept us with his food, sometimes even putting the concern for his own mother's health over his own and offering her his portion.

Danny even tried playing games with some of the children to help keep up their spirits, and for a while it did work. The women would get their entertainment from watching their little ones enjoy themselves in this somewhat of a depression. But after a while, it grew so cold and worthless, that all hope once more begin to fade.

So now Wendy stayed there by the window, making it part of her duty as queen to keep watch if anything should happen differently. If she sees any break in the sky or any wondering figures heading their way. But for a very long time now, all stayed its blistering, stormy, hopeless self and Wendy couldn't help but loose faith herself. After all the reassurance she'd given to her people, she was loosing faith in herself. Giving a small sigh, she looked towards her lap, where Danny now took a nap.

She couldn't help but smile at his peacefulness, and how much her little boy reminded her of when she'd first met Peter Pan. The innocence and joy for adventure was defiantly evident in this little boy. Wendy then turned to pat her ever-expanding stomach. She still couldn't believe they'd have another child, it was a dream of hers to have two children once she married. The pregnancy was going along very well, as the medicine woman had advised, and Wendy was ecstatic with excitement. Though she hoped Peter would arrive soon.

"Another blanket for you, your majesty?" Wendy suddenly turned to see one of the younger native girls offering her a hand knitted quilt. She was Little Creek, one of the many teenaged natives to stay behind and help with the cooking. Wendy took one more look at the quilt and gave a smile to the teen, declining her offer. "You must keep warm your majesty!. Are you sure?" she offered once more.

"Thank you so much, but I don't think we'll be needing it right now" Wendy said, watching Little Creek's expression turn to a sort of rejected one. "I'm sorry, but not right now." She offered, and Little Creek gave her a smile and took that as her leave. Wendy watched, a bit rejected herself. She hated to decline such a sweet girl such as that, and they were only trying to help through the crisis.

Giving another sigh, Wendy turned back to look out into the snowy abyss, and that's when she saw it. It was hard to see through all the blustering snow, but Wendy could have sworn she saw a large figure coming towards them. Frightened but curious, Wendy suddenly hoped up and ran towards the entrance of the tent. Through the side of the flap, Wendy watched the mysterious figure get closer and closer.

It was still hard to see through the snow, but Wendy found that it was a very large figure, and seemed to have many heads. It was draped in a large black cape, and as it walked, she could see many feet through the opening of the cape. "What is it your highness?" asked one of the native women, coming to see what had frightened their queen. Wendy hurriedly explained and told the woman to look outside. "It's a monster!. One that has taken our husbands, and has now come for our children!" she cried, and ran to tell all of the rest.

All was now in a great panic, and Wendy did her best to comfort the women and children that she would not allow any harm to be done to any of them. "It may just be another civilian caught out in the storm" one of the women announced suddenly, now as all the women and children gathered around the entrance to see the advancing figure. "Or maybe it is one of the men come back after fighting" another announced. Now exciting chatter filled the tent at the many possibilities the figure could be.

However, Wendy hushed all as she suddenly stood up and faced them. "Whatever it is, be it monster, civilian or the men, we will all welcome it for not even the greatest monster on the island deserves to be out in this weather" Wendy announced, sending them all into another chatter. "However, if it so much as tries to attack us, we have it outnumbered none the less" she assured, and then turned back towards the tent's entrance to open it to the figure.

As the figure entered, all gasped and gaped at it, some in wonder, some in fear and some in excitement. Finally, a hand appeared at the opening of the cloak and pushed the rest of the cloak aside and all was revealed. All gasped in surprise and silence filled the tent, Wendy and Danny stood there wide-eyed in surprise, they couldn't believe it. It was Danny who finally broke the silence, "Grandmother, grandfather!" Danny suddenly shouted happily, before running off into the welcome arms of Mrs. Darling.

Wendy and the rest of the native women watched, still in awe as Mrs. Darling cuddled and cooed to the little boy in her arms. "Oh! Hello there Daniel!. Look how you've grown, oh, you've gotten so big!. Your mother and father have been taking good care of you!" Mrs. Darling said happily to her grandson, pulling him in for another hug. Danny responded to Mrs. Darling, then jumped into the waiting arms of Mr. Darling, who did the same. "How have you been, my boy!. You have gotten so big!. You are just like your father, aren't you?" Mr. Darling happily greeted his grandson, and Danny hugged him and greeted him the same. Then Danny turned to the waiting boys on the ground, which all grouped around him instantly.

Wendy stayed rooted to her spot, still couldn't believe her family was before her. So many questions ran through her mind, like how was it possible for them to be here?. But all her thoughts and feelings were suddenly blown away once her mother caught sight of her, and instantly smiled. Shaking off any further uncomfortable feelings, Wendy smiled back as her mother came towards her.

"Oh, Wendy!" she said proudly, coming up and pulling her in the most gentle and motherly hug. Wendy wrapped her arms around her mother and rested herself against the woman. She instantly felt tears start to prick her eyes as she then felt her mother rub a hand against her back gently. "Oh mother, how I missed you!" she cried into her shoulder, in which Mary soothed.

"I know, darling. Its been far too long. I missed you too" Mary said gently, also finding tears prick her eyes. They stayed like that for a moment, and just as Wendy felt like she was going to burst into tears, she felt a gentle hand squeeze her shoulder. She looked up, and instantly wrapped her arms around her joyous father. She cried the same thing to her father, and then embraced both her parents as the tears then began to pour down her cheeks.

The rest of the Indian women watched this with such pride and admiration that they began clapping for the queen's joyous reunion with her family. This, in which, the boys and Danny then joined in with Wendy and her parents and enjoyed one big group hug.

The Darling family reunited, the Indians and Wendy invited them for a snack.

"We just dropped by to see how you two were getting along, but we got quite the shock to see this!. What happened Wendy?" Mrs. Darling asked concerned. The boys, John, Slightly, Nibs, Curly and Danny turned towards her. Wendy looked at their confused and worried faces, and gave a sad smile. "There seems to have been a threat to our island, and Peter and the Indian braves have gone off to fight it" she said sadly.

"How long have they gone?" Mr. Darling asked in concern, he took his wife's hand as he felt her touch his arm. At this, Wendy then lowered her gaze sadly, more tears starting to prick her eyes. "They've been gone for now almost four weeks, sir" said one of the women beside Wendy. The Darling family gasped, and Mrs. Darling came to her daughter's side and took her in a comforting hug.

"This thing must be stopped!" Mr. Darling suddenly stood up, banging his hand on the little table the family sat at. At this, everyone looked up at him in confusion. "Father?" Wendy questioned, in which Mr. Darling got to his feet and grabbed one of the swords from the stash of weapons. "Come boys, we shall help defend Neverland!" Mr. Darling suddenly shouted to his boys, in which they all cheered and went to gather their weapons.

"But father, why the sudden change of heart?. I thought you hated it here?" Wendy suddenly jumped up and watched confused and frightened as her brothers and son gathered all that they needed. "After witnessing your beautiful marriage, and accepted the fact that Peter Pan is an excellence husband, despite the fact I didn't expect another grandchild this soon, I want to help defend your home!. Whatever it takes!" he said hurriedly, coming over and kissing his bewildered daughter on the cheek.

"Now George, this is silly!" Mrs. Darling suddenly got to her feet also, and stood beside her daughter. Mr. Darling and the boys, who were just about to exit the tent, turned around to look at the aged woman. "You can't defend the island without me!" she said with a smile. All the natives gasped once more, and Wendy turned shocked to her mother.

Mr. Darling gave his wife a smile, in which she went to take a weapon and join the men.

Again, they were almost out, before Wendy shouted. "You are not leaving without me!" she said, a smile crossed her lips as did her parents' and brothers. She too went to gather her weapons. "But your highness, you can't go out in your condition" one of the woman tried to reason. "What about your unborn child?" she asked again. Wendy turned to her to consider this, before answering. "I will be alright, I just want a chance to defend my home, and find my husband!" Wendy said, determination in her voice.

With that, the Darling family, Wendy and Danny, made their way out into the snow. The native women once more gathered around the entrance to watch in fear and excitement as their queen and prince disappeared into the cold wasteland of Neverland. It seemed like forever as they made their way across the snow bound land, and many had now regretted coming out here, but Wendy held on. They spent their night in the cave Peter and his men had rested in, and just the same, the fairies came and helped them, they were well on their way.

"Please be alright Peter!" Wendy prayed silently as they flew through the snow.

Peter gave a small grunt as he and Black Bear once more found themselves on the ground. Once more they tried to reason with the angered spirits, but they were still too stubborn to accept their help. "Damn them, they must be the most stubborn things on the island" Great River said gruffly, as he landed on the other side of Peter.

"We have to calm them down, show them they are hurting innocent people by what they are doing!" said Peter, as he got to his feet, examining the scrape now on his elbow. "They won't care, all they want is revenge for what was done to them. We need a new strategy!" Black Bear said angrily, also gripping his bow tightly in anger. They watched as the spirits now dived to attack their other two comrades, then make another dive for them.

Once again, they found themselves flat on the ground as they made another attack. "There must be some other way!" Great River said angrily, turning to Peter, hoping he had some kind of strategy up his sleeve. Peter grinded his teeth for a moment, noticing the spirits now planned another light energy attack upon them from above. In thought, Peter repositioned his sword, trying to think of something to do, but found nothing came to him. Peter shut his eyes tightly, hoping that might regain his concentration, and when he opened his eyes, he saw it. He saw the light from the spirits reflecting off of the steel of his sword, and it was reflecting off onto his face.

That's it!. "Everyone, once the light comes towards you, reflect it off your swords!" Peter commanded the other two braves with swords, who only gazed at him confused. "And then when there is another break in the sky, you direct your arrows straight for it!" Peter then advised the other two with bows and arrows, they too looked at him strangely. They then waited and watched as the spirits gathered more and more power.

"Are you sure about this, your majesty?" one of the braves turned to Peter, confusion and fear etched on his face. Peter just have him a reassuring smile and a nod. "Trust me" he said, then turned back, ready for the next attack the spirits brought. Finally, flashed flicked across the sky, and got brighter and brighter until, a huge bolt suddenly shot down towards them. Peter suddenly ran forwards and slid right under the bolt, his sword shielding him, and it worked!. The bolt immediately bounced off the steel of the sword and shot right back up towards the spirits.

In shock and pain, a sudden shriek pierced the sky, and as Peter predicted once more, a break suddenly appeared in the sky. "Now!" Peter commanded and as that was said, the two archers, shot many arrows towards the sky and another shriek of pain was heard. "You blasted brat!. How dare you!" the voice once more shrieked as more attacks where countered and more arrows shot to the sky.

Suddenly, Wendy and the Darling family broke through the shrubbery that lined the small clearing, just in time to see Peter avoid another attack, and more arrows where shot. "Peter!" Wendy shrieked as she watched in horror of her husband being attacked. Instantly, Peter's attention fell upon the new group. "Wendy?" he questioned, surprised and confused. However, his wasn't the only attention she's attracted, and suddenly a bolt was shot towards them. Fearing for her life, Peter rushed to his feet and dashed in Wendy's direction. Grabbing her just in time, he pulled her towards him and pushed both of them to the ground.

The other Darlings dived out of the way as they saw the bolt, but fearing for Wendy's life. However, as the dust cleared from the fried ground, they noticed Peter and Wendy lying still on the ground, both seemed unharmed. Peter sat up onto his elbows and looked towards his wife in fear. "Are you alright, Wendy?" he asked, and gazed into her dusty face, and smiled as she smiled up at him. "I'm fine. But let's stop this thing" she said, and she hurried to her feet.

"But what about the baby?" Peter asked quickly, getting up and standing beside her. Wendy just turned and smiled. "Trust me, now how do you stop this thing?" asked Wendy, and Peter explained it all. With a nod, Wendy noticed that whatever that was up there, was sending down another bolt. "Alright then!" she said and rushed over to reflect it. She did it successfully and they continued on with the routine. However, as quickly as the Darling's caught on, so did the spirits and once more changed strategies. They once more turned back to their original state and sent a shriek to the sky. "Little queen, you have no place here. You shall be destroyed!" the voice boomed, before diving down towards her. Wendy just smirked and ran towards it.

All she could hear was the deafening sound of her heart beating against her chest, and she couldn't hear the calls for her to stop, she was determined to get this over with. As her and her opponent neared, Wendy gave out a defeaning shriek and held up her sword ready for attack. Once it was close enough, Wendy suddenly slashed through the spirits' stream like body (imagine a stream of spirits), tearing it apart, the spirits giving out the loudest of all shrieks. Landing once more on her feet, Wendy nodded to Peter, which he held up his sword.

Being in so much pain, the spirits could not see where they were heading. Peter positioned his sword and waited for a strike of lightening from the changing weather outside to come down. Luckily there was a flash, and one headed for them. It reflected off of Peter's sword and he positioned it so it directly hit the distracted spirits. As planned, it hit right on, and the spirits gave out another shriek, this time much louder and longer, everyone had to cover their ears. Finally, everyone watched as the spirit stream exploded into many sparkles and the darkened clearing once more turned to light.

Everyone cheered, Mr. And Mrs. Darling embraced, the Darling boys, Danny and the braves embraced and Peter and Wendy ran to each other's arms. Wendy jumped into Peter's awaiting arms, and he twirled them around happily, both giggling as they rested their foreheads together. Finally, Wendy was set down on her feet, and the two gazed into each other's eyes. Peter stroked her cheek with the back of his hand, leaning in towards her and she smiled, "My hero!" she whispered sharing a laugh with Peter and their lips met in a long waiting kiss.

The kiss lasted for several moments, both savoring their moment together, and once more shared a smile, before they were bombarded by the rest of the Darling family and the braves. Danny pulled his parents in for a hug, and Wendy embraced her brothers, parents and the braves. Peter hugged the boys, and shared a handshake with the braves, and finally came to Mr. Darling. The two looked sternly at each other, before Mr. Darling suddenly pulled him in for a warm hug. This startled Peter for a moment, before he smiled into the man's shoulder and clapped him on the back.

"Well done, son!" he whispered into Peter's ear, then pulled away to look into Peter's face, both sharing a smile, before they went on celebrating with the others. Suddenly, a loud rumbling surrounded the clearing, and another cloud seemed to be appearing. The group waited for any danger but saw it as nothing. "We are sorry, we took our grudge on those who did not deserve it. We beg your forgiveness King Peter and Queen Wendy, we understand now the consequence and danger of our actions" the voice once more boomed, this time happily and regretful.

Peter turned to Wendy, who took his hand in hers and smiled. "We understand and are deeply sorry for what has happened to you. We accept your apology as long as you promise to control your actions and consequences!" Peter said to the voice. In which the voice agreed. "Then you are free from your guilt and anger but you must go on forever, remembering your actions of this day, and never to return here" Peter said sternly, in which the spirits once more agreed. Peter then nodded. "Then rest in peace" and with his blessing, the spirit cloud then disappeared into the wind.

Neverland then returned to its natural state of beauty, its lush, green forests, the evergreens grew back their leaves and the oceans returned to their peaceful state, returned to its forever vast of blue upon the horizon, and the sky returned to its endless, glorious shade of light blue with its puffy, pink rimmed clouds perfectly spotted the wondrous sunny skies.

As the night darkened into night, the moon returned to its haunting beauty of white, spreading its light over the island once more, the Indians and Darlings partied in celebration of the return of the island. The wounded were cared for and returned to perfect health, the former lost boys, some braves and Danny happily played at one end of the feast table. At its head was the King and Queen, who happily conversed with the Darling parents, enjoying food and drink all around.

Dancers beat their feet to the rhythm of the drummer man, and twirled around a crackling fire, rising smoke to the moon. As the song ended, the clapping was shushed as the chief then got to his feet. "We of the redskin tribe, give great honor to King Peter and Queen Wendy, who helped out dying island through its time of need. Hail King Peter, Hail Queen Wendy!" the chief raised his glass, in which the braves hailed their king and queen and drank from their cups.

"And w are honored that Queen Wendy's family were able to come and also aid us in our time of need. We wish to make you all, members of our tribe! To Darlings!" the chief announced, in which the braves then cheered and drank. The Darlings then found themselves painted and brought crowns of woven leaves and branches. The night continued, filled of song and dance, and the Darlings agreed to stay for the rest of Wendy's pregnancy.

"Thank goodness Neverland is back to the way it was!" Wendy said happily, resting against Peter, once more cuddled in their fur bed in the tree home. "It's so good to be home!" Peter purred, before leaning over and planting a trail of kisses across Wendy's neck, in which she giggled. "Yes Peter, so good to be home".

Many months passed, and Wendy once more found herself in labor with her next child. She sat in the medicine woman's tent, surrounded by native women helping her with her delivery, her mother to one side, and Peter on the other, his hand clenched tightly into his, and she tried to calm down her breathing. "One more push should do it, come on Wendy!" the medicine woman cried, watching with distress as Wendy's face once more turned on unusual shade of red, and Peter's hand almost turning purple in her clutch. It was exactly what was needed, and suddenly a baby's cry filled the tent, and the medicine woman presented the happy couple with their new child. "It's a girl!" she announced, as she watched Wendy flop tiredly onto her pillow, trying to rest a while, her baby being cleaned.

"We did it Wendy!" Peter said, smiling down towards his wife, pushing the sweat soaked hair out of Wendy's eyes, Wendy smiling tiredly up at him, and met his lips in a gentle kiss. Neither noticed Mrs. Darling running out and telling the boys of the happy news, Mr. Darling suddenly rushing in, along with Danny, and the rest of the boys.

They were just in time to see Wendy being handed her newly cleaned and wrapped baby, Wendy cuddling her in her arms and smiling happily, tears came to her eyes as Peter came to her side, and smiled down upon their new family. Danny came to his father's side to gaze at his new sister. "What are you to name her?" the medicine woman once more came up to them with the birth certificate.

Wendy smiled down upon her new baby. "We shall name her: Rosetta Anna Darling Pan" Wendy announced happily. "Rosetta being a name I always loved" Wendy explained. "Anna, in honor of Mrs. Keating back in London, who took me in as her own child!" Peter concluded, then once more smiling down at his new daughter. The rest of the family gathered around the new family, all wishing them the best.

"We are to leave!" Mrs. Darling announced, tears in her eyes, embracing Peter and Danny, the others doing the same, along with kissing Wendy on the cheek. "Good luck, and take care of yourselves" Mr. Darling advised, Wendy smiled. "Visit soon!" the boys called, as they waved their goodbyes before leaving the tent. Finally, all was well once more in Neverland, and the Darling-Pan family was progressing quite well. It was truly, all that Wendy had wished for, and more!.

**Author's note: So, you like it, dislike it, review me, tell me what you think. I know the ending was very blunt, but that was only because Im tired. So I hope you enjoyed it, One more to go!.**


	20. Ever After

**Author: Hey, sorry for not updating until now, been really busy with school starting soon and all. Can't believe summer's almost over!. Anyways, this is the last chapter of this story, its a little boring and a little sad, but I hope you will enjoy it anyways!. And, I know I wrote that the Darlings left in the last chapter, but I wrote in that they stayed, so pretend they did. lol. Thanks to all who supported me, you've been truely awsome and its been your support that got me through. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except:Danny, Rosetta and the Keatings. I only own the plotline. So, thats it. Hope u enjoy the last chapter!. Please remember to review!. Hope to hear from you all soon, byes!. Enjoy!.**

After the threat to the island was defeated, and peace once more settled over the wonderful island of Neverland, everything went back to normal. The Darling family stayed a bit longer, to help Peter and Wendy manage their new daughter and their ever energetic son. Mr. Darling, Peter and the boys would spend the day outside, while Mrs. Darling helped Wendy with Rosetta.

Wendy and Mrs. Darling would take turns cooking the night's meal of what the boys had hunted down, and the would eat it up vigorously. The rest of the Darling family would reside in the Indian camp, knowing the new family needed their rest with the new baby. It was a wonderful time, when both families were once more brought together, and Wendy loved having her mother and father around, especially to help her know what to do.

Time went by differently in Neverland as the Darlings soon found out, and soon enough, it was finally the time for little Danny to get to learn how to fly. It took a few moments, the little boy getting off the ground for a few moments along side his father, before heading to the ground. But before his tiny body would plummet, either Peter himself or Mr. Darling would be there to catch him, which he was grateful. And with their help, he got the hang of it all, and now could fly with as much agility as his father.

More time went by, and the newest member, Rosetta, was finally developing from her baby days. Wendy was taught how to feed regularly, and the right holding positions. And Rosetta was developing beautifully under the watchful eyes of mother and grandmother. The native medicine woman would come and do weekly checks on her, each time claiming she was very healthy, and soon, Rosetta had learned her first word. "Mama" she'd say as clear as a bell one afternoon, in which the mother and daughter rejoiced happily.

But soon enough, the months went by, and Mr. And Mrs. Darling finally decided it was time to leave, for they had been there for far too long, as Mrs. Darling had claimed one day after breakfast. Complains and groans of protest immediately rose, in which Mr. And Mrs. Darling refused them all, sending them off to pack. Once the boys had rushed off, Mrs. Darling turn to a sour looking Wendy, who she embraces immediately.

"I hate to say it Wendy" the aging woman whispered in her daughter's ear. At this, tears came to Wendy's eyes, thinking her mother meaning goodbye, for she too hated them so.

"But it looks like you don't need your dear old mum anymore, darling!" she said in a whisper, feeling hot tears roll down her face, and squeeze Wendy comfortingly. Wendy mentally gave a look of confusion but embraced her mother firmly. The boys crowding back in, bags all packed and long faced.

That evening, the Darling-Pans all embraced and wished farewell to the Darlings, kisses on cheeks and manly hugs, along with hand shakes and high fives the former Lost Boys had remembered from their many years here before. With the promise of visiting soon and a little help from the fairies, the rest of the Darling family lifted up into the colorful, sun set lit sky, and beyond the border of Neverland to their home of London.

Now it has been almost four years since the day the threat was defeated, and all was still well in the Neverland paradise. Danny had grown up wonderfully and greatly resembled Peter the first time Wendy ever met him, she would say, embarrassing the two men greatly. He had certainly grown into the role of Neverland's young prince, and Peter and Wendy couldn't be happier. Danny was out everyday with his father, patrolling the island, keeping citizens in line, and perfecting his flying skills, which now were better than Peter's!.

Rosetta had also grown so much in the past years. Not long after Wendy's family had left the island, the new little princess had tried walking, with much difficultly as any new walker. But with some help from Peter, Wendy and her elder brother Danny, Rosetta had perfected walking as Danny had perfected flying. Rosetta also learned of her role in Neverland, and just as her elder brother, she took to it quickly. Other than that, she was still growing healthy, and people were noticing growing features in the little girl. People said she had her mother's beauty and her father's spirit.

Peter and Wendy still kept up with their own duties to the island, along with raising the family. But since the threat was no longer, Danny and Rosetta were growing up beautifully, and taken to their own roles, things were finally starting to wind down for the couple. At least, for Wendy!. Peter kept up with teaching Danny all there was to know about Neverland, as he learned from the fairies, to one day be king. Everyday was a new lesson for the prince. And the boys were always bringing home some kind of animal meat, thanks to Danny's improved hunting skills, for Wendy to cook.

Sure, Wendy still had to cook every meal for the family, with some help from Rosetta, and she still had to clean the house, along with teaching Rosetta lessons on one day becoming queen, and homemaking skills, Wendy did some days find time to herself.

One afternoon, Wendy and Rosetta were walking in the woods. It was so peaceful, Wendy found, she decided upon a rest, Rosetta not far away, happily playing in a field of flowers with a bunch of butterflies. Wendy smiled as the wind begun to pick up, closing her eyes and resting her head against the bark of a tree.

It was days like this, that Wendy continued to write the books she'd say she'd write when she was younger, the book in three parts. She written in the first book about the first time she ever met Peter, the thoughts and feelings, and the experiences she and her brothers had first coming to Neverland. About facing the notorious Captain Hook twice, and being captured and taken to his ship. About her first kiss with Peter, and leaving him to go home to London.

The second book was about life once returned to London, then finding out Hook was still alive!. Jessie Cook been taken captive to try and defeat Peter, thinking his Wendy was dead. However, defeating the evil sea captain for the second and last time, but once more returning to London. Finding out Peter came to London in hopes of winning her back, the fight, and both of them dating other people. But Peter returned and asked her to be his wife and queen, Wendy commented to be the happiest day of her life. And the third, was about the evil threat that came to the island, defeating it, and finally raising a family.

But through all these thoughts, she couldn't help but think about her family back in London. Her mother and father, John, Michael, the former Lost boys, and Nana. Remembering how supportive they were, how unsupportive her father had been, and the change of heart. She decided, it would be good to go for a visit. 'Maybe I'll run it past Peter' she thought. Gathering up her things, and calling Rosetta to her, the two girls made their way back to the tree home.

It truly had been a wonderful idea, Peter had agreed at dinner, and the two kids joyously agreeing as well. It was settled; they would leave tomorrow for London. And so they did, the family once more reunited, seeing Wendy's aged parents truly broke her heart, and the boys looking so grown up as Danny did. On their visit, they even stopped by to see the Keating family. How heartbreaking it was though, for kind old Anna Keating had long past away, of a deadly disease. They even stopped by to see the former rulers of Neverland, the fairy king and queen. They had certainly aged too, and they spent the night re-telling stories from earlier years.

Finally, they departed back to Neverland, Wendy's heart filled with grief at how the world she knew as a young girl now grew old and once more forgotten. The family settled back into their usual lives of Neverland, but Wendy couldn't keep her mind off of the change London had part taken. The family and friends she knew had aged, as her children did, and she couldn't help but wonder. Will it soon happen to us?.

Again the years slipped past, and Danny and Rosetta continued to grow. Danny was now a athletic, energetic young man, soon going into adolescence, full of life and spunk like his father was. Now, it was he who went on the daily patrols of the island instead of Peter, having finally learned everything of Neverland from his gracious father. Peter couldn't be prouder. The fairies themselves have been seeing this, Danny had defiantly developed from the energetic boy.

Rosetta was about the same. She too had grown magnificently through the years, however, she was a few years away from adolescence yet. However, she too no longer needed her mother to do chorus. She also almost always did the cooking, Wendy being tired from the cleaning all day with her daughter. Rosetta was also looking more and more like Wendy, through the years, and her spirit was of both her parents. The fairies saw the progression the two offspring of Peter and Wendy were par taking, and were becoming more like their parents each day. It was time for a change.

One afternoon, Peter was told by a fairy messenger for him and Wendy to meet back at the fairy groove for a very important meeting, in which both of them, despite a little confused, complied and hurried along to the groove. There, they were faced with the whole fairy council before them, serious faces surrounding them. "Your majesties. Over the years, who have served and ruled our home very well, and we are very happy with your progress over the years" started one of the fairies.

Wendy and Peter shared a glance at this. "Thank you very much" Peter responded. The fairies nodded at this. "And we have been watching the growth of your children ever since their birth. We are very proud of your parenting, you have defiantly come very far since your first arrivals here" commented another fairy. "Thank you very much" Wendy responded. "But it has come to our attention that your children have reached that age!" said the fairy. Wendy and Peter now exchanged a confused glance.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy, searching the fairies for answers. "There is a certain age, your majesties. Where your children are able to handle the responsibilities of ruling the island on their own. Without their parents" said the fairies. Wendy and Peter gasped in surprise. "But, they are still so young, I mean, Danny hasn't reached adolescence yet!" Peter debated. The fairies called for silence. "Yes, your majesties, its true of their young age. But when we first took you in Peter, you were about Danny's age yourself, maybe even rounder to Rosetta's age" said the fairy.

Wendy and Peter thought about this, however they knew they were defeated. "Does it really have to be like this?" Wendy asked sadly, tears coming to her eyes at the thought of having to leave her children. The fairies nodded. "Yes, my queen. All the arrangements have been made. You are to reside back in London, near the Kensington gardens" said the fairy. Peter and Wendy nodded. "And Danny and Rosetta?" Wendy asked. "They will be fine, my queen" the fairy reassured. "We shall watch over them with the best of care".

"But I'm afraid you'll have to leave by tomorrow evening!" said the fairies. Peter and Wendy said nothing, they knew this was to happen soon. They only nodded to the fairies in understanding, and made their way back to the tree home, to report the news to Danny and Rosetta. As expected, they both did not take it well. Suddenly running towards their parents, tears flowing down their cheeks, begging their parents to stay. "I know, children. It's too soon" Wendy soothed, rubbing her hand up Rosetta's back to comfort her, Peter doing the same with Danny.

"But you have to stay strong!" Peter advised. "The arrangements have already been made. And the fairies will look after you. It will be alright" Peter and Wendy soothed their sobbing kids. The family spent the rest of the night in tears and warm embraces, also help packing the necessary things for the trip, but adding to the sadness already filtering the room. Eventually, all was packed and done for the trip the next day, and the family spent the night, crying themselves to sleep, their last night together.

The departure the next evening was just as sad, as once more tears came to everyone's eyes as the family had one last embrace. Peter and Wendy giving one last advice to their kids, warning them to be good, and to live happily, also to come and visit often. With that, and one last wave, Peter and Wendy took off into the sky, past the barrier and soon found their way back to London. They found their house close to Kensington Gardens, Number 06.

It was a quaint little house, seemed to be fairly new built, but still needed a little work. Peter and Wendy were pleased with their new home, and knew they would enjoy living there. Upon starting their new life, Peter and Wendy re acquainted themselves with friends and family, and London life. However, all was no so well when Wendy found both her parents had past on, and the house now resided to John, the second eldest. There also was the death of Mr. Keating, and the house had new keepers. Peter and Wendy found the depression very fatal, and didn't know if they would get past the horrible turn of their lives.

Many more years past and the now elder couple has once more found happiness in their new home of London. Peter went to a collage for grownups, in helping him choose career options now that he lived in London. He also had a part time job, working in the Kensington Gardens as a gardener and keeper of the grounds. While in school, he found a pleasure in math and soon worked his way up to becoming a banker in the Bank of London. Unfortunately, he quit his comfortable job in Kensington gardens, but felt he handed it over to someone much more worthy.

Wendy stayed at home, busying herself with the housework, however often thinking of how her children were getting along in Neverland. Wendy also tried to start writing once more, sending her first book to a publisher, who instantly loved the idea, and offered her money to sell it. She agreed, and it became number one bestseller in a matter of weeks. She was so happy she offered the publisher her second book, which of course made best seller once more. Wendy offered the third book once it was finished.

The fairies allowed Rosetta and Danny to visit their parents once in a while, in which was a grand reunion for all of them,. They spent weeks with their parents, re telling all that went on in the life of Neverland. However, time went by too fast and they had to return home. But the cycle Wendy found herself put through went along, business with both of them was booming and the renovated their house to make it bigger and brighter. Wendy soon became a designer, and the kids once more came back, more grown up then ever.

But as the cycle continued, so did time, and Wendy found her looks becoming less youthful and more aged. Her hair faded into white, her eyes lost their lust, and her skin became wrinkled and cold. Time was finally catching up to her and Peter, and now, as she sat in her rocking chair, her third book opened on her lap to the last pages, the aged Wendy stared out of the window in thought, before resting her pen to the end of the page writing:

_**Life has it's many twists and turns, and for so long I've enjoyed the ride. However, sometimes you enjoy the ride too much, you lose track of time, and suddenly your life seems to have past you by, as mine now has.**_

_**Being raised as the English daughter of a banker, I never knew my life would turn out the way it did. The adventures I've had seem so far away now, but I'm just glad to have lived life so wonderfully, never knowing what was to come upon me next. My time will be getting short, but I look back on my life, and regret nothing!.**_

_**This is just another chapter of my life ending, until the next one. I just hope this ride is as good as the last!. But when I leave this world, I know I will be remembered for my spirit, and loving nature, and may I remain in the hearts of my loved ones, and my story continue on the spirit of myself and my loving husband.**_

_**Forever and Always,**_

_**Wendy Moira Angela Darling Pan**_

_**& Peter Pan.**_

_**The End!.**_

**Author: Thank you for all your support!. You've been awsome. That's all folks!. Thanks. **_**  
**_


End file.
